Ocean Girl: Her Mission Continues
by Cupcakedoll
Summary: Season 2 of the popular Australian series in novel form.
1. Chapter 1

Ocean Girl: Her Mission Continues

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

1 Lost at Sea

The whales sang. Not the long love songs people knew, but shorter bursts of clicks and squeals about tasty fish, or the state of the water, or gossip about who was paired with who this season. As night fell the noise level faded, voices dropping out as their owners slept in brief naps near the surface.

Neri slept too, cradled by the gentle rocking of the ocean. Even dozing, she could feel the baby's breathing and hear when Charley or his mate surfaced. The 'all is well' song came regularly. It was fainter now, as the group of whales spread out to their winter feeding grounds, some still in couples, some with new calves. It was time to go home.

First thing, before school even, Jason and Brett had to go to the lab to check the map. The computer loaded a new one every few hours as the satellite uploaded data from the tagged whales. The cluster of dots was moving up the coast from Antarctica.

"I guess Neri and Charley will be about there at the moment." Winston said. He was used to the daily invasion of his equipment by now.

"So, how long 'til we see them again?"

"Patience Jason. They will return in their own good time."

Dianne Bates came to look over Winston's shoulder. "Right on schedule. Let's just hope we're still here when they arrive!"

"Aw Mum! Not before breakfast!" Brett complained, with a dramatic shudder at the prospect of being booted back to land.

"Then get along to breakfast, both of you." Dianne inflicted hugs and hair-rubs on her sons and sent them out the door. "And get to class on time for once."

The two boys headed for the galley along Orca's endless blue-walled corridors. They paused in the viewing tube to watch divers on the reefs outside.

"You don't think Mum could be right do you, Jase? They wouldn't really kick us off this place."

"Well, most of our class has been transferred to land. Rotation of personnel is part of the charter."

"Yeah, but Mum's on a contract."

Jason sighed. "Which runs out in another week, Brett. And no-one's said anything about renewing it."

The galley was full of people, mostly kids in aqua uniforms. Jason and Brett grabbed food and scanned the room for people they knew. From a table in the back, Froggy waved. He'd gotten a big table with his partner in crime Zoe, and Vanessa, who looked disgruntled at being seen sitting with the 'little kids.'

Brett continued his thought as they sat down, "The worst part is we could be gone before you-know-who gets back!"

"You mean Neri." Froggy said.

Zoe swatted him. "Quiet! New kids!"

Three new arrivals, two girls and a boy all about Jason's age, were headed their way. "G'day. Mind if we join you?"

Zoe smiled and everyone picked up their trays so they could shove the tables together.

"I'm Rocky and this is my sister Joanne." The boy said.

The other girl, who had her hair up in two buns anime-style, announced, "I'm Kimberly Mcguinness. You all new on board too?"

"Give us a break, we're old crew."

"Keep your fingers crossed we're not ex-crew before the week's out." Jason grumbled. "Uh, sorry. Jason Bates, my brother Brett, and that's Froggy, Zoe, and-"

"Vanessa Lane. So how did you guys get lucky enough to be sent out here?"

After school and chores the two boys signed out a boat and went out to the island, 'just to make sure everything's ok for when Neri gets back.' Jason climbed up to Neri's sleeping nest in the tree and scooped out old leaves and fallen branches. He scared up a lot of bugs, and three lizards that scampered away up the tree. Brett was sitting by the pond tossing rocks in the water.

Jason threw a stick at him.

"Careful!"

"You wouldn't believe the amount of junk that's collected up here. Well come on, make yourself useful and gather some fresh leaves ok?"

Brett stood up grumbling, "What did your last slave die of, overwork?" Jason tossed a handful of leaves at him, but they fell short.

Brett splashed across the pond and inspected a brown plant with dead-looking folded buds. "These any good?" He sniffed a leaf and recoiled.

"They're never-bloom plants." Jason called down.

"Say what?"

"That's what Neri calls them. She told me they only open for a couple of hours every five, six years. They're still growing though, so they must be alive. Find something else."

"Weird." Brett poked the never-bloom plant. Its leaves rustled, dry as old paper, and a heavy bud bobbed in the air.

The mother whale sang to her calf as they swam, songs as old as their race made up of sound and shape as they saw it through echolocation.

_This is dolphin, sleek and clever but sometimes cruel to their own._

_ This is sperm whale, blunt-headed, ferocious, deep-divers._

_ This is killer whale, wild and angry._

_ This is human, worst of all._

The 'word' for human was a combination of things: the shape of a boat, the sound of an engine and the chatter of a helicopter. Neri wanted to say, only _some_ humans were dangerous to whales. Some were the best of all. But for now, the warning was good for the baby to hear. Maybe someday...

Charley whistled, _We see Mother again? Help her make it safe?_

_Yes, dear one._ Neri answered. The water tasted of milk from the baby's suckling. Neri smiled. It would be good to see her friends again, Mother and Jason and Brett. Good to get on land after so long too! She missed cooked food, and being out of the water! Sensing her mood, Charley surfaced underneath her, lifting her on his huge back. Neri laughed.

"Silly. I am not one of you. I am small, and like clear water also." Neri uncorked a canteen hanging on a strap around her neck and drank. She _could_ drink seawater, for days without getting sick. Brett and Jason couldn't do that. Suddenly serious she said, "I look like them but I am not like them..."

Charley didn't care. _Neri is Neri_, he said, and rolled in the water, dumping her in. Neri laughed underwater and grabbed a long fin, hanging on for the ride as the three whales dived.

On the island the boys had cleaned out Neri's nest, checked that the little cache of shell dishes was safe, and climbed halfway up the island to clear muck from the spring that fed the waterfall. Brett came back with an armful of firewood. "This enough? And I saw loads of bananas and those root things Neri likes."

"Cool."

Brett stopped. "Hey—I thought you said these things hardly ever opened."

"That's right."

"Well this one is."

Jason came over to look. The never-bloom flower was opening, the petals moving as slowly as the minute hand on a clock. Jason was pretty sure plants weren't supposed to do that.

"Hey there's something in here." Brett lifted out an irregular piece of metal, silver set with some kind of black stone. A string was tied to it at two points. "What do you reckon it is?"

Jason took it from him and rubbed the cool metal. Nothing he recognized. "Don't know. Maybe a piece of something." He shrugged and handed it back.

Brett carefully wrapped the string around the metal object. If it was on the island, it was Neri's. He'd keep it for her.

Sound came through the water, a thin whistle. Neri stopped, backpaddling to listen. Something about people. The voice was coming from a long way away.

_Charley? Do you hear?_

Charley 'said' where the call was coming from. _A human bird came down one sun ago. One lives still._

_Raft?_ Neri asked, the ultrasound image of a life raft seen from below.

Charley whistled, _Must be._

_ Is not far from Orca. I must go!_

_ Yes._ Was all Charley said. He nuzzled his mate and the baby, all the goodbye whales ever gave each other. Watching them Neri realized it was strange to her now, that Charley wouldn't worry about his baby or be sad if his wife chose a different husband next year. Before she met Jason and Brett and the people like them, she hadn't known the words husband and wife, or the idea that two people would be together for more than a season...

I am not like them, Neri thought. But now, _I go. Human may need help._

Brett squirmed in his dress uniform. "Why do we have to meet him? Zoe and I have a game on!"

"A wise tadpole never questions the frog!" Winston told him. "They wanted a family on the welcoming committee and you were chosen. Your vid games will have to wait."

"Come on Brett, it's like being royalty. And it's our chance to convince this new Commander Byrne to let us continue our whale research."

"Dianne, I hear a whisper it's not a navy man this time. Someone from the business world."

"Oh terrific, a suit." Dianne had been hoping for a scientist. "I hope he'll have the ability to understand that someday we may be able to talk to the whales."

Jason said, "That's still a long way off, Mum."

Dianne leaned over and said quietly, "Need I remind you we already know someone who can?"

"Yeah, but that's Neri and she's—she's not human."

"Brett, just because we've established that we've never seen a blood group with her dna structure before, that doesn't mean there's not some simple explanation. Ok? Now, you all look very handsome. Let's go."

They walked through the halls to the lift and waited, Brett catching Jason up on the news in the world of vid games. He was saying, "And Froggy thinks he can crack into the editor so we can..." when the elevator arrived. Everyone straightened up hurriedly. The doors opened.

Commander Byrne was a woman—a formidable woman, both tall and stocky with chin-length hair and a scowl on her face.

Dianne blinked. "Welcome to Orca, Commander Byrne. I'm Doctor Dianne Bates."

"Is there something wrong, Doctor Bates?" the commander asked immediately.

"No! No. It's just that we weren't expecting a woman. That's all."

"I don't see why that should make any difference. Do you? This is my son Michael."

A boy about Jason's age appeared behind her. He had the same big build as his mother, and the same sour expression.

"Ah, we thought we'd give you a quick tour of the place. Get you familiar with your surroundings."

The commander nodded. "Wait a minute. Bates—that's marine biology, correct?"

"That's right."

"I made a specific note about discussing the future of your work."

"I'd be very keen to do that."

"We'll do it on the way. Come along, Michael."

When the grownups got a few steps away Jason held out his hand to Michael. "G'day. I'm Jason."

"So?" The boy snorted and followed his mother.

Jason and Brett looked at each other and Brett muttered, "What's with him?"

Neri smelled the human machine first, the stink of oil and hot metal in the water. Whatever it had been, it was now a crumpled hulk on the seabed. There was more wreckage floating, and a round rubber life raft. Neri kicked for the surface and bounced herself up, spy-hopping to see inside.

A man was sprawled in the bottom of the raft, his arm crooked over his face.

Neri squirmed over the edge of the raft and crouched next to the man. She uncorked her bottle and splashed his face with a handful of fresh water. The man groaned and suddenly grabbed the bottle and pulled it to his mouth.

From the water Charley made a worried sound. Neri pushed herself back to the edge of the raft, the wet rubber slippery.

The man was looking at her, around for a boat, then back to her. "Who are you?" He grabbed her wrist, "How did you get here? Oh no you don't! Whatever you are, now you're here you're staying!"

In the Orca gym Kimberley was already doing reps while Vanessa showed Rocky and Joanne around. "Game terminals—but Helen knows if you've done your homework and she'll limit your time. Froggy knows a hack to get around it but he charges a bundle and he won't teach it."

"Not my thing, computers." Said Rocky.

"You'll want to make it your thing if you're staying on Orca."

"And here I thought I'd just need to be able to swim and stuff."

"You definitely need to be able to swim."

Joanne wandered over to Kimberley, who was pounding out reps on the exercise machine like she could go on forever. Impressed, Joanne said, "The guys wouldn't believe this. How long can you keep it up?"

"Longer than any of them could. Boys talk big, but they're just a pack of flabby wimps."

"Hey!" Jason yelled from the door before it was done opening, "I've got news, we're staying!"

"Yeah?"

"The commander says if Mum takes on extra duties, she'll authorize six more months."

Brett waved his arms to make sure everyone noticed, "You hear that everybody? We're staying on Orca!"

Froggy joined the cheer, then was distracted by something on a nearby screen. "Helen, bring that back. What... hey guys, check it out."

"What is it Froggy?" Jason asked. Some of the kids, the ones who thought Froggy worth listening to, crowded around.

"Chopper accident. Looks like it happened yesterday but we weren't told until now. The commander's just ordered all boats out."

"Who crashed?" Zoe asked.

Froggy hit a few keys. "One passenger, no name listed... UBRI corp! Aren't they the guys who-?"

"Yeah." Jason said.

Rocky and Joanne looked at each other. "Guys who what?"

"Nothing." Zoe said quickly. "They're an ocean research company, kind of a rival to the one in charge of Orca. Hope they find the pilot anyway."

"They will. We've got enough boats to cover a wide radius from the last communication." Froggy shut the screen and got up, signaling a general wandering-off.

Jason pulled Brett aside. "Wonder what that UBRI guy was doing in our airspace. They couldn't still be looking for Charley could they?"

"How should I know? We'd better tell Mum about it though, and Neri." Brett murmured. "Hey Rocky, bad idea! You'll lose!"

Froggy had invited the new kid to a game of 3d checkers. He called back, "Too late! The chocolate has been wagered!"

Zoe sat down by the board to watch the carnage. Vanessa rolled her eyes and went to talk style with Joann and Kimberley. "Puh-lease tell me you brought some current magazines. About something _besides_ weight lifting please."

Kimberley winced.

Vanessa noticed. "Sorry! Didn't mean that like it came out. I'm in a twelve-step program for tact."

That seemed to work, as the other two girls laughed.

Neri's companion had tied her up—at least, he'd tried to. The rope was scratchy but not very tight. Neri was more curious than afraid.

The man was tall, not old but with white hair, and wearing a white coverall. He stared at her with disturbingly intense eyes. "No boat, no land in sight. So where did you come from?"

Neri just stared back. She almost said, I go get more water. But her father's warning echoed in her mind. This outsider... was not kind like Mother or gentle and careful like Winston. He was sick like Brett had been when they first met but...

"You hear me? Who are you?" The words dissolved into a groan. "The sun..."

Charley whistled, _Boats come. Not far. They will find man before he dries out._

Charley thought this was boring.

_I will leave in time._ Neri assured him. She tugged at the rope and the man grabbed her wrists again. He was sick from thirst and the sun, not strong enough to hold her, but trying. Why?

"If you'd answer my questions... tell me how you got here... maybe we could review the situation. You can talk can't you? Never mind. Soon, I will be rescued. And then I will find out everything about you."

Froggy moved a piece. "I'm afraid that's it, Rocky."

The game had lasted long enough for Zoe to tell him all about how hard it was to get candy on Orca, so Rocky faced the full horror of losing his last chocolate for _weeks_. He reached, pulled his hand back, and stood up to look at the board from another angle.

A big, red-haired boy swaggered up to the board. "I bet I could get out of that in one move."

"You wish."

"Watch and learn. I take this piece, move it across like this and-" He picked up the piece and swept his arm across the board, sending the rest of the game crashing to the floor. Plastic counters bounced everywhere. "I win, suckers."

He waited for them to be impressed.

Nobody actually was. Zoe said, "Who's this bozo?"

"Mick Byrne's the name. And it's all right girls, you can touch me. I am real." He sat down next to Vanessa.

She promptly scooted away. "Not without a ten-foot pole."

"I think you guys have been down in this underwater flea pit too long. You call this having fun? Well, you're all in luck 'cause Mickey-boy's in town and I'm here to brighten up all your dull little lives."

"You could start by dropping dead." Kimberley said cheerfully.

"Ha-ha. It seems we've got a few comedians around. Let me give you all a bit of advice. Don't mess with the Mick-meister. Cause you'll always come off second best. Keep that in mind."

On the way out Froggy moaned, "It's like the old Vanessa, but with muscles!"

"Yeah. What are we gonna do with that creep?"

"Ignore him." Was Jason's opinion. "Just help us get a boat organized so we can go check if Neri's home yet."

Froggy began, "You may have to wait until the search-"

"Hey, you! Yeah, you guys." A grownup, a man with a blond ponytail, was coming out of the lift wearing civilian clothes. "Where would I find Commander Byrne?"

"Probably up on the bridge."

"Well? I'm not a mind reader, show me the way?"

"Sure." Brett said and pointed. "You new on board?"

"Temporary contract. Captain Sam Phillips, nice ta meetcha."

As they neared the bridge the commander's strident voice rang out even in the hall. "I asked for every boat to be out on this search, now I find there's one sitting idle."

The familiar voice of First Officer Hartley answered, "We can't very well leave without the new skipper, ma'am. He hasn't turned up."

"Well, where is he? Has anyone got any idea of this Captain Phillips' whereabouts?"

Froggy muttered, "Good luck."

Sam stepped through the door. "Someone looking for me? I'm Sam Phillips. What can I do for you?"

"You were meant to report on board yesterday, captain."

"Oh, yeah. I got a little sidetracked on the way. You know how it is."

The commander loomed over him like a battleship. "No, I don't. And let me inform you I expect punctuality from my people."

"Whoa, wait a minute Commander, let's get one thing straight. I am not one of your people. I'm here on a short-term contract, strictly for the money."

"Well then earn it by getting out there and doing your job. First, you can brief him on the way."

The first officer held out a hand. "Dave Hartley, nice to meet you. I'll show you to your vessel."

"And captain, we will be discussing this further when you get back."

Sam Phillips wilted slightly. "Oh, I can't wait."

"This way, captain." Dave said and escorted Sam out. The three boys ducked back from the door.

_Boat!_

_ I come._ Neri answered.

The man heard the boat's horn then. He stood up unsteadily and waved, "Hey, here! Over here! Oh no you-!"

Neri tried to pull away. The man grabbed her and they tussled. He was stronger than Neri had thought. She began to be afraid. _Charley!_

Charley made an out-of-patience huff and bumped the raft. The man tumbled back. Neri slipped over the side and dived. Down deep, out of sight from the surface, Neri watched the rescue boat approach the life raft before she turned away.

_Home now._

"They've airlifted the pilot back to the mainland." Sam reported. "He'll be all right. The sun sure got to him though, he says he saw a girl out there. Must've been a mermaid."

Brett and Jason turned away from their listening post at the door of the bridge.

"Yes! Come on, let's go out there now!"

Jason wavered. Someone had seen Neri; how much trouble would that cause? But he didn't want to think about that. "Ok!"

They dashed through the halls, getting a "Where's the fire?" from Dave on the way, and ended up in the computer room. Froggy paused his game. "Can't do it."

"What?

"But it's Neri, it's gotta be. Can't we have a boat to go say hello?"

"Sorry, the Commander's locked all the boats. I had it out with Helen before you got here, she can't issue you a pass."

"Aw _man_!"

Helen's synthesized voice said, "However, I note on further reflection that the new restrictions mention nothing about the issuing of wave-runners."

"Helen, you're beautiful. Ok with you guys?"

"Excellent."

Froggy hit a few buttons, "Ok, you're set. Number five will be waiting for you up top. Say hi to Neri for me ok?"

The two boys slogged up the beach. Brett called, "Coo-ee, Neri!"

Neri appeared from the trees. She ran to them, grinning, hugged Jason and ruffled Brett's hair. "Jason, Brett."

"Welcome home Neri."

"Come, there is food. I knew you would come. I miss you, on the journey."

"We missed you too Neri."

"Yeah, it's just not the same around here without you."

"Tell! Everything. Mother is well? And Winston?"

"Yeah, Mum wants to see you. And Froggy says hi. We have a new commander so Lee's gone back to land, and Daggy and Jodie too. Orca's full of new staff..."

So Jason and Brett talked about everything that had happened on Orca. They ate fish and wild yams, and drank fresh water from the pond. Neri tried to share the gossip from the migration, but had trouble translating whale things into human speech. Eventually she gave up, laughing. "Maybe I try to tell Mother, later."

"Yeah, she might understand."

They were quiet for a minute, just the crackling of the fire and the sound of the breeze. Neri said, "Thank you for making home nice for me."

"Yeah, well we knew you'd come back."

"I must. I had much time to think. I am not like you, or like Charley. What am I? Are there others? The truth of what I am must be here on island, where I lived with Father. I wish to find that truth. You will help me?"

"You sure that's what you want?" Jason asked.

Neri nodded.

"Then we'll keep searching until we find out who you are and where you came from. That's a promise."

"Thank you." Neri said. "Is good to be home."

They sat together as night fell over the island.


	2. Chapter 2

Ocean Girl: Her Mission Continues

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

Guess what? JMS is making a new series of Ocean Girl in 2014! Nobody knows anything about it yet.

2 Where no Whale Swims

Neri woke before the sun was fully up, awakened by the change in the birdsong. She sat up and shook leaves out of her hair, smiling when a gecko ran away from her. She grabbed a vine and swung down, her feet sweeping the surface of the pond before she dropped into the water.

Out in the cove Charley hummed contentedly. _ Play? _He asked.

_Eat first._ Neri replied. The reeds around the pond had grown back well during the migration. Neri pulled one up, rinsed dirt off the root and took a bite. A little sour, but it would do.

A small, long-nosed animal appeared on the bank. Neri held out the top leaves of her breakfast and the creature snatched it and sat there nibbling, wiggling its nose. Out loud Neri said, "Wallaby." Then, "Maybe." Mother had names for all the animals on the island, even the different birds and fish, but Neri didn't remember most of them. It was easier just to say, 'tiny, sharp teeth, eats bugs' or 'many many green birds.'

The birds were... "Parakeet." Neri muttered as she wandered towards the beach. It would be good to have all the words, good to remember how to speak to people. "Fruit-bat. Wom-bat. Crocodile, bad. Snake, very bad. Frogs." Tiring of words, she ran, crashing into the surf. _Play!_

Jason caught the others in the viewing tube, a popular place to stop and chat. It was the biggest window to the outdoors that Orca had. "Guys, just so you know, Neri's coming here to Orca today. She'll be here third shift."

"Great!"

"You got her fake id and uniform ready?"

Brett scowled at Vanessa. "Duh. Yes."

"Well it's nice to know you can do something right for a change."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "What about that twelve step program?"

"Doesn't apply to you boneheads." Vanessa said immediately.

Zoe was squaring up to fight but Jason stepped in between them. "Hey, can we reschedule? Get yourselves grounded when we won't miss Neri's visit."

There was a general cooling down and Zoe and Vanessa made apologetic noises at each other. Then they all went to class.

Neri surfaced under the pontoon and looked around.

Brett waved. "Hi Neri. It's ok, the coast is clear."

"Hi Neri." Vanessa gave Neri a hand up, and submitted to a wet hug. "Your stuff's in here."

Neri opened the compartment and pulled out her uniform, shoes and Orca id. She ducked into the boat shed to change while the other two stood guard. When Neri reappeared, squirming in the uncomfortable shoes, they took the elevator into Orca.

"Right to the lab? Mum and Winston want to see you."

"Ok!"

Helen let them out on the right level and they squeezed through the shift-change crowd to the lab.

"Look who's here!" Brett announced.

"Neri! Welcome back!"

Neri grinned her sunny smile at Winston and went to hug Dianne.

"It's so wonderful to see you Neri!"

"You also."

"Come over here, there's something I've been dying to show you."

One corner of the lab was full of audio equipment, notes, and a whiteboard with complex musical scores drawn on it. Dianne touched a button and whale song filled the room. "Recognize someone?"

"Charley."

"It's an idea we've been working on while you were away. We want to match up specific parts of Charley's song with different words and emotions. These are some we've figured out already, written down."

Neri touched the board. "Can write what it sounds like?"

"Yes."

Jason came up behind them. "Watch out Neri, she's still on about the rest of us talking to whales one day."

"Well it might be sooner than you think, Jason. You see, these are simple examples. He's saying 'hello,' 'danger,' and 'food.' We want to work on more and more as we go along.

Winston put in, "Eventually we'll have a dictionary, a book, listing the different sounds and their meanings."

"And now you're back you can help us if you like."

"Yes Mother. I... may still call you Mother, yes?"

"Of course, Neri. Always. Now, Jason tells me that you would like to find out who your people were. Is that true?"

Neri nodded solemnly and Brett said, "Yeah, and we're going out to the island to help her look for clues."

"Oh are you just?"

"Yup. Helen cleared us a waverunner for recreational use, four hours. Maybe tomorrow afternoon too, if there's one free. We'd better get going."

"Yes. I will come again, Mother."

"Well have fun guys."

"Just remember the old saying—the wise fox is always prepared to find more than he is looking for!"

"Winston!" Brett groaned.

"Talk about a needle in a haystack." Jason said as they waded through the underbrush on the island. "We've checked the beach and the waterfall. Anybody have another idea?"

"Well if we're looking for something Neri's Dad left... where did he live when he was here? In the tree with you?"

"No... Tree was my place. Father made a house, but it fell down in the big wind, after he went away. Was over here." Neri pointed, and the three of them splashed through the pond. It was a hot day, and the water felt good on the boys' legs.

There wasn't much left of the little house. It must have been very small, just room to sleep out of the rain. All that was left was a patch of cleared ground and some flat stones, fitted together like puzzle pieces, that had been the floor. Jason dusted them off but didn't find anything. He was thinking about what it would be like to be stranded here, with no boat and no way to call for help, and a little kid to care for. "He never told you where-"

"Hey that reminds me!" Brett burst out. "I'd forgotten all about this. I found it while you were away so I hung onto it for you."

He held out the strange metal amulet. Neri's eyes went wide and she spread her hands to take it. "Where did you find this?"

"Inside one of those never-bloom plants." Jason said.

"Well you should know, you put it there didn't you?"

"No. It belonged to my father. He would wear here, on belt. I have not seen it since he went away forever."

"So you mean he was the one who hid it? Why?"

Jason took a step away and thought. "...Because he wanted her to find it someday. This could be the clue we've been searching for, and you've been carrying it around in your pocket the whole time!"

"Well I didn't know that." Brett grumbled.

"Let me see it? You know, now that I look at it, the shape reminds me of something. But I can't put my finger on what it is. Neri, would it be ok if we take this back and run it by Helen? I'm sorry to take it away right after you got it back, but..."

"Is ok. Ask Helen, maybe she see... clue?"

"Right, a clue. You know... your Dad knew when the flower would open again, right? So he wanted you to have this when you were, well, not a kid anymore. Like, when you were old enough to do something about it."

Neri looked down at the amulet, then gave it to Jason. "Do something?"

"I dunno." Jason shook his head. "Just thinking, probably nothing. Hey, what time is it? We were supposed to be back for..."

"Hydroponics at sixteen hundred hours." Commander Byrne barked. "Where were you?"

"We, ah, got held up at sea. It won't happen again." Jason answered, as he and Brett squirmed under the commander's scowl. They'd been summoned to the bridge as soon as they arrived.

"No young man, it won't. Because I am severely restricting the use of boats for recreational purposes from now on. Particularly for junior license holders. And I will be personally keeping an eye on it. Is that understood?"

Jason was staring past the commander at a transparent map against the wall of the room. He managed to nod and say, "Yes, Commander."

"Commander." Sam Phillips interrupted. He was holding a plastic-wrapped Orca uniform.

"Yes, Captain Phillips?"

"You don't seriously expect me to wear any of this..."

"Brett!" Jason hissed.

"What?"

"Look, the chart here. That's Neri's island. It's the same shape..." He held the amulet hidden in his hand, looking from it to the map. It matched, the outline matched perfectly. The two boys escaped the bridge.

In Froggy's lair they waited while the boy set the amulet in a scanner. Laser lights wove around it and a three-dimensional replica appeared on the nearest screen. Froggy had the hotseat in range of all the keyboards. Jason was leaning on the wall, while Brett sat on the floor with Zoe and Vanessa. The girls had liberated a tub of popcorn from the galley and were chowing down.

Helen's synthesized voice said, "Confirm. Match with satellite chart is complete. Exact match with satellite photo dated ten years ago."

"You were right, it's definitely a map of the island."

"It's weird..."

Vanessa looked up at Jason. "What is the matter with you?"

"Well, we always thought Neri's people were shipwrecked."

"Yeah. So?"

"But that thing's the island from above. Like they'd seen it from the air."

"Maybe it was a plane crash."

"I guess."

From the floor Zoe said, "That's not the weird bit. Who makes a map into jewelry?"

"Jewelry?" Froggy repeated.

"Well what else would you call it? Shiny, with a string attached. It's a necklace."

"Helen, is there anything more you can tell us about that thing?"

"Affirmative. There is a mark scratched on the surface that appears to be a deliberate indentation."

"Neri's dad must have made it." Brett said.

Jason nodded, as the idea bloomed in his mind. "Tell you what I think. He's left a trail for her to follow. He's telling her where we'll find the next clue!"

"I'm on it. Helen, superimpose the image over the map and print a copy, would you?"

Robert 'Rocky' Rhodes was a tall gangly boy with the misfortune of being a little clumsy and a little slow. And he was a big science fiction fan. Right now he was regaling his sister with the plot of a new vid series.

"I remember—they kidnapped the girlfriend first and then him. So anyway, back on the planet everyone was going nuts because..."

Mick came up behind him. "What is this idiot talking about?"

"It's this video I saw, it's so cool."

"Who cares." Was Mick's opinion.

"I know one you'd really have liked. It's called Galactic Warrior and it's about a robot from Neptune..."

"Ok Jason. Ready to go." Vanessa said. She was carrying a backpack with a shovel poking out the top, and had her life jacket slung backwards around her neck.

Jason nodded and turned back to Helen's communication screen. "You hear that?"

Brett, down in quarters with Zoe, was unhappy. "But I still don't see why she gets to go instead of me."

"Commander's clamped down on boats and we can only fit two on a waverunner."

"Yeah, and you went yesterday so it's my turn."

"Well what about me? I haven't been out to the island at all yet." Zoe complained.

Jason sighed. "All right, how's this? If Froggy can get Helen to release another waverunner, we'll all go tomorrow. Even him, if he fits."

"But only this once! If a lot of us keep disappearing at the same time, somebody's going to get suspicious. We don't want the commander finding out!"

Zoe backed off. "All right, tomorrow. And the commander's down in your Mom's lab. Hey Brett, want to go spy on them?"

Brett considered. There was nothing else to do, except homework. "Ok." He said and cut the call off.

Jason shrugged, grabbed his life jacket, and followed Vanessa out to the waverunner.

Down in the lab Commander Byrne was looking around, making Dianne squirm. It was the way the woman seemed to dismiss everything as soon as she saw it: the racks of carefully labeled tapes, the whale migration maps, the listening equipment.

"What's this do?" Mick asked, picking up a piece of machinery.

"Ah, it's called a U-cam."

Winston took the camera from the boy's hands. "Basically it's a directional camera. It allows us to watch a whale's behavior while recording its language."

"There's one whale we've tagged with a monitoring device..."

Byrne spoke over her. "There's a limit to the amount of this whale business you can do now, of course, but the camera could still come in handy for other things."

"I'm sorry commander, I don't quite understand."

"Didn't I make it clear? The condition of your staying here on Orca was that you should make yourself and your equipment available for commercial uses, too."

Dianne blinked. "Well, yes, but my research must come first." She glanced over her shoulder to see Winston steering Mick away from a delicate switchboard.

"Dr. Bates. Dianne." Byrne said, trying to do a caring voice, "Orca can no longer operate for a few scientists to conduct pet projects. Now my job is to make it pay. And yours is to do whatever extra work you're assigned."

"What sort of extra work?"

"All in good time. For now Michael and I would like to look around the rest of the lab."

"Certainly. But Commander, I don't think you understand the importance of our work."

Winston began, "These creatures, they are essential to human-"

The door opened. Sam stood there, looking disgruntled in his blue and aqua uniform. "You wanted to see me?"

"Well Captain, in uniform I see."

"Yeah, well let's get this straight commander Byrne. The only reason I'm on this tin can is because the bank repossessed my boat. As soon as I've got a deposit for a new one, this costume gets deep-sixed and I'm out of here."

"That's good. But in the meantime I think we'll put you temporarily on the mail run."

"Fine by me lady. I look like a postman in this outfit anyway."

Dianne looked at Winston. "Charming fellow."

Vanessa didn't seem to be enjoying the island. Or maybe she was. She wasn't complaining, but she wasn't exclaiming about the beauty of the place either. They'd split up the gear, Jason carrying the pack while Vanessa took the shovel and a multipurpose scanner she'd liberated.

Jason held the map. "See, Neri? The lines on the map get closer together when the hill gets steeper. That's the cliff you like to dive off."

Neri nodded, looking at the map uncertainly. "Where now?"

Jason pointed. "About here. That's where your father made the mark on the amulet. So it could be anywhere around here. Let's spread out and start looking."

"For what exactly?"

"Something, Vanessa! Anything that doesn't belong."

"...And this is the test area for our underwater equipment. New rebreather tanks, underwater surveillance, that sort of thing."

"What's this?" Mick asked. He was pointing at a little room with windows and a sealed door.

"Recompression chamber."

"Huh?"

His mother answered, "It's to judge individual responses to low air pressure levels, no doubt?"

"Exactly so. Also as a remedy for decompression sickness."

"What'd happen if, say, somebody got locked inside this thing?"

"Hardly a pleasant experience. It could be some time before someone finds you."

Mick smirked.

"Guys!" Vanessa was yelling, "Neri! Jason, come here! I think i found something."

Jason cane running, panting and out of breath. Neri just sort of appeared between two trees. "What?"

"On the rock. I saw something so I got the vines off..."

Carved into a slab of dark stone Jason saw... something. Writing? Symbols, anyway. There was a column of simple pictures and a paragraph of elaborate looping letters in an alphabet Jason didn't recognize. They were carved a good half-inch deep in the rock and the letters... glowed. Jason bent over and cupped his hands to block out the daylight. Each figure glowed faintly.

"Father write this!" Neri exclaimed, stroking the letters.

"How?"

"He had..." Neri paused, searching for a word. "Pencil. Write like that, on rocks. Then it break."

"A blowtorch or a laser cutter maybe." Jason muttered.

Vanessa was more interested in the message itself. She pointed to the top symbol, clearly an eye. "That's see, or look for."

"The second one must be water."

"Is Charley."

"So... look for water with a whale?" Jason guessed.

"The whale's crossed out, thickhead. Look for water where whales don't swim."

"There's another eye and an arrow. Look for an arrow?"

"It make any sense to you Neri?"

Neri nodded. "Water out from bad lands. Charley will not go there. No whale will come close."

"Bad lands?" Vanessa asked.

"Um, a mangrove swamp. Nasty and muddy." Jason pulled out the map and pointed it out.

"That's where we look then."

Jason looked at his watch and grimaced. "Well we can't go now. I'll never make it back in time as it is, Byrne'll kill me if I miss again."

"Tomorrow?" Neri asked.

"It'll have to be. First thing after school. Hey, did you bring a camera? Let's get a picture of that other stuff, maybe Froggy and Helen can make some sense of it."

They took the picture, then hurried back to the beach where they'd left the waverunner.

"Where does Jason go all the time?" Rocky asked.

Brett shrugged. "Oh here, there, around the place."

"Well he could take me with him couldn't he. I thought we were going to be mates."

Rocky sounded so sad. Brett wasn't sure what to say. He was sure Jason would rather hang out with Rocky than, say, Vanessa. But Vanessa knew about Neri, and Neri was... well, nothing is more important than Neri.

"Hey, I'll be your mate Rocky." Mick said.

"You?"

"Yeah. Me, the big Mickmiester. The big Mickaroonie."

Rocky sensibly asked, "Why?"

"Well, we're both kinda cool guys. And hey, I love hearing about those video discs you watch."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I want you to see something. You can tell me about another movie on the way."

"Um, ok. There's this really cool one, it's called The Annihilator. "

Mick steered Rocky towards the door. Brett managed to close his mouth. He looked over at Froggy and Zoe. "What do you reckon?"

"Smells to me." Froggy said.

"Me too. Let's follow them." Zoe snapped her book closed and they both saved their files. Homework accomplished, time for action.

A few halls away Rocky was explaining. "Well no one ever suspects he's got a fake head. No, hang on, his wife does, but he locks her in the cellar and..."

"Just through here."

"And she can't get out." Rocky continued, "Anyway, while she's trying to get out of the cellar the annihilator starts to destroy everybody in town."

Mick smiled an insincere smile. "Yeah? Fascinating. Now go in there and look upwards. You'll see something really interesting?"

"Yeah?" Rocky ducked through the small portal door and looked up, still talking away. "Anyway what happens, you see, the wife ends up escaping, you see, and gets this big gun while he..."

The heavy door of the recompression chamber shut with a clang. Mick leaned against it and laughed. "Ha! I got you, you big sucker! Now, see if you can stay in there a couple of hours without boring yourself to death!"

Rocky couldn't hear him, actually, but didn't really need to. Mick's expression spoke volumes, then the big boy walked away. Rocky tried the door, but the chamber had sealed itself. He looked at the set of buttons by the door. One of them had to open it.

The kids passed Mick in the hall. Zoe asked, "Hey, where's Rocky?"

"Don't ask me. Why don't you find him yourself?" Mick said, and kept going.

Zoe and Brett looked at each other. "Well _that_ wasn't suspicious. What's down this hall? Hey, Joanne! Help us out for a sec, I think Mick did something with your brother."

Joanne just said, "Aw no."

It was a good five minutes before the four of them reached the dive lab. The room was filled with a hissing noise and behind the glass Rocky was clearly panicking.

"Hey, here!" Brett yelled.

"He's got the pumps on! Froggy, how do you open this thing?"

Brett and Joanne heaved on the door and Froggy attacked the control panel. The hissing faded and the door suddenly unsealed. Rocky tumbled out, gasping for breath.

"Are you all right?" Joanne asked immediately. She grabbed her brother in a protective hug, much to his embarrassment.

"Breathe, mate!"

Rocky protested that he was fine, and tried to laugh it off as he got his breath back.

"Honest Jace, with Mick around anything could happen. He's dangerous!" Brett said. He and Jason were headed down to the computer room after dinner to see if Froggy had any news.

"Ok, I'll try to spend more time with Rocky. I suppose someone has to keep an eye on him." The door hummed open in front of them. "Hi Froggy, what've you got?"

Froggy hit a button and Helen answered, "Material submitted includes two distinct writing systems. The first are simple pictograms similar to early hieroglyphics. The second is a form of script unrecorded in my memory bank."

"Can you read it?"

"Negative. Repeated symbols and other characteristics indicate it is a valid language, but I have nothing comparable on file."

Vanessa snorted. "I thought you had every known written language!"

"Affirmative."

"But... that's impossible."

Jason said slowly, "Not if the person who wrote it didn't come from Earth."

"Jace..."

"I know it sounds crazy, but think about it. The amulet is a map of the island but only if you look at it from above, their language isn't human. What other explanation could there be?"

Zoe thought for a minute and suggested, "It was a Tolkien cruise and they write in elvish?"

"Negative, Zoe. My files include fictional scripts."

Zoe shrugged. "So... what are we going to find tomorrow, you reckon?"

Jason shook his head. Brett said, "Could be anything."

Mick Byrne, you would have to be the biggest idiot I ever met in my life!" Kimberley shouted, advancing across the rec room.

Mick just said, "Well considering your friends, I'm sure you know a lot of them."

"My brother could have been killed!"

"Hey, it would've been his own stupid fault for turning the power on."

Joanne seethed. Kimberley said, "Well, someone ought to report you."

"Report him for what?" The commander asked from behind her. "What's going on here, Michael?"

"Nothing, Mum."

"Why don't you tell her the truth? Commander, he nearly killed Robert Rhodes yesterday. He locked him in the recompression chamber."

Mick went innocent. "Oh come on, they got it all wrong. Rocky and I were just kidding around. Do you really think I'd do something to hurt him, Mum?"

"No, I'm sure you wouldn't Michael. Now, you girls should check your stories before you start spreading them around."

"But-"

"He-"

"Young lady, I know my son. Come on, Michael." As they walked away, Mick turned and smirked at the girls.

The kids looked at the island from the inflatable Helen had managed to get them. Neri was leaning her head and arms on the side of the boat. She lifted herself up to point at the swamp. "Bad lands. Father say not to go there."

"I'm not sure we should risk the motor in that mud either." Jason said. "What about that beach?"

"Yes. Charley will not go near, whole cove. He says water tastes bad."

Jason looked at his crew for suggestions. Zoe pointed, "Maybe one of those rocks? We're probably looking for a carving; anything else would have washed away by now."

"Sounds good to me." Brett said. He was sitting in the bottom of the boat, crowded with Zoe, Froggy and Vanessa. It had not been a fun ride.

"Ok. We'll start there. Meet us on the beach, Neri?"

Neri nodded and vanished into the water. Jason gave her a minute to get clear, then started the motor.

They pulled the boat up onto a slim gray beach. Jason got it tied while the others started looking. Froggy swung his scanner around, while the others just poked around climbing on the rocks looking for anything like an arrow.

The sun climbed in the sky.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Jason asked.

Neri nodded. "Badlands. No other good rocks near."

Vanessa sat down next to them, fanning herself with her hat. "How long are we going to keep this up?"

"Until we find an arrow."

"We can't look at every rock!" Brett called.

"Just keep going."

"Hey!" a voice called from above. Zoe had climbed the cliff behind the beach. She was sitting about halfway up, propped against a tree. "You're wasting your time."

"What?"

"It's not on any one rock, it's all of them! All over, all together. They make the arrow!"

Everybody had to climb up far enough to see. Neri got there first, in two deer-like leaps and the rest crowded after her. It was all the rocks. From above, they made an arrow pointing across a small inlet at a beach on the other side.

"Well, let's go!" Vanessa yelled.

They careened down the hill. Zoe shouted, "Hey wait for me!"

The beach was long, pale yellow sand and a few fallen trees. The kids ran down it. "Here, over here!"

"This way!"

"What are we looking for?"

Neri stopped, stood still and looked around. There was something... not sound or smell, almost... she crouched and combed her fingers through the sand. And remembered.

"Here! Is here, all around! Jason!"

Neri was digging with her hands. Jason grabbed the shovel from Brett and ran over. "Here, let me. Guys, over here!" He scooped out sand, just a shallow hole, and hit metal.

An hour later they had holes up and down the beach. Zoe waved from the last one. "It goes all the way up here!"

Froggy reported, "Under the swamp as well. I can't tell how far without going in, and no way am I doing that."

"It's huge." Brett said, plopping down on the sand. He pointed to his furthest hole, in the opposite direction from Zoe's. "The whole beach."

Neri walked out of the water. "Under the rocks and into the water also." She frowned, trying to find the words to say how far and then giving up. At the bottom of the first hole metal gleamed dully, a bluegreen color like patina on copper.

"If this is a plane, it's the craziest." Was Zoe's opinion.

"No. It's not a plane."

"Huh?" Brett looked up at his brother.

"Neri..." Jason said, "I think this is it, the ship that brought your people here. And this—it's not from Earth. It's a spacecraft."


	3. Chapter 3

Ocean Girl: Her Mission Continues

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

3 The Last Message

"Hey guys, this is great. Come take a look!" Vanessa was flushed with effort and excitement. She'd unearthed a metal fin with a jagged edge, like some kind of wing. "You really think it's a spaceship?"

"I know it sounds crazy." Jason said, "But it does explain how Neri and her Dad got here, like from nowhere."

"This... it has to be a spaceship." Zoe said. She scooped more sand away from the wing stub. The broken edge glittered dark blue.

"I certainly can't identify the metal with this. Helen probably could, if we could take a piece back."

"Good luck with that Froggy." Vanessa replied, "I thought of that already and hit that thing every which-way with the shovel. Couldn't even scratch it."

Brett cut to the real issue. "Now what? We can't clear off the whole thing, not without a bulldozer!"

Neri surfaced from her latest underwater survey. She let the wave leave her on the beach and shook droplets out of her hair. "I find something more. Maybe way to go in."

"Where?"

"Out past rocks. Deep. You come?"

Jason nodded and started getting his scuba gear out of the boat.

Vanessa grimaced. "You've lived here all your life and you never saw this thing before?"

"Never come this side of island. Badlands. Bad plants, ground sink, bad air."

"Show me what you found."

Underwater there wasn't much to be seen of the spaceship. Sealife had found the blue metal a good home, and it had been covered with barnacles, baby coral and just plain mud. Jason saw a pointed structure he couldn't identify, with a massive anemone on its very peak.

Neri pointed. Part of a round hatch protruded out of the seabed. A grate covered it, but Neri pulled that away easily. She pointed inside. Jason shook his head—bad idea, let's wait and learn more, don't just go in! But Neri did, so Jason pulled himself in after her.

They went down a few yards through a claustrophobic tube. At the bottom the tube turned and went up—into air!

"Here." Neri held out her hand to help Jason out of the pool.

"There's air! Weird. It's like something's holding the water back." Then Jason saw where he was, and stopped wondering.

The light was faint and blue, like being underwater. The room was tilted, the floor at an angle that would have been dangerous if it had been slippery. But everything was dry.

There was a kind of multi-segmented chair, dark screens, what must be a control panel. "This place is amazing..." Jason was good with controls; he could drive anything on Orca except the helicopter. He had no idea what anything here was for. "Neri, do you-?"

The craft shifted with a sound of straining metal. Jason fell against a control panel. It lit up. "Hey, there's power running through this thing!"

"Power is from the sea."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know." Neri murmured.

"We can't stay. It's falling apart."

There was a softer groan from the ship. Neri was still looking around, heedless. She picked up a bundle of fabric that was wedged between two bars. "Look."

"It's the same fabric as your dress. Maybe your Dad left this stuff for you."

Neri was looking into the dark, towards what must be the rest of the ship. She could see an archway, only darkness beyond. Had that been home, in the ship? Her father's home?

The ship moved again and something fell with a crash. Jason grabbed her hand. "We have to go! It's dangerous!"

On the beach Jason delivered the bad news. "It's really unstable. It sounds like the whole thing could cave in any time. I don't know how much exploring we're going to be able to do."

"Actually that makes sense. The structure is under tremendous pressure, and its integrity must have been compromised when it crashed. _I'm_ not going in!"

"Don't worry Froggy. But can you figure out what these things are?"

"Doesn't Neri know?"

"No." Neri said sadly. There had been two objects wrapped in the cloth, both mysterious. One was a short, six-sided wand made of a dark substance that glittered from within, like circuitry under glass. The other was a many-sided piece about the size of a baseball, plain except for a glass lens set into one side. The kids passed them around and looked at them. Neither object had buttons or controls, or opened like a box. They didn't seem to do anything.

"I have not seen before. Froggy, do you know?"

"Not a clue Neri."

"Ask Helen? I want to know!"

"Yeah, us too. Now, you think?" Froggy looked around for confirmation.

Jason nodded. He didn't really want to go back into the ship today. The excitement of exploring faded quickly before the fear of being crushed if the whole thing fell in.

In the computer room, Froggy fired up his terminal. "Ok Helen! What d'you reckon?"

Helen scanned the smaller object. "Hexagonal rod, roughly ten centimeters long by three wide. Composition: carbon, titanium and lithium molecules in unusual arrangement. A break is detected here."

"Any idea what it's for?"

Helen paused, various bits of her electronics lighting up as she thought. "It appears to be a transmitter. Circuitry would plug into a power source."

"Can we fix it?"

"You can fix it Froggy."

"What? How?"

"Materiel is of unknown origin but conventional solder should still function as a conductor."

"Well, I'll give it a try."

Froggy opened a hatch in the floor and got out the quick-repair kit.

In the rec room Brett and Zoe had been trying to do homework. Trying, in between saying 'you think Froggy found anything yet?' to each other.

"Ok, done!" Zoe snapped her terminal closed. "I swear, I'm all about coral but if I never have to write another report on it it'll be too soon!"

"I hear you."

"Well I'm going to see what everybody's looking at. See you when you finish!"

Brett muttered something about Vanessa-like cruelty.

What everybody was looking at was Kimberley, going for a record on the stationary bike. After the first few hours she'd gathered a crowd. Zoe joined in as Niko called out, "Record in five! Four, three, two, one!"

"Yay!"

"All right Kim!"

Kimberley, grinning, got off the bike and grabbed her water bottle.

"It's just a dumb machine." Mick said.

Joanne smirked. "You could always have a go."

"And be a jerk?"

"Take a look." Joanne spun the bike's display. Some quite impressive numbers were revealed.

"So, what does that actually mean?"

"It means Kim here could try out for the state squad."

"Riding the road to nowhere. Get a life."

Kimberley turned, settling a wet towel on her neck. "So, being a guy, you could do so much better?"

"Any day of the week."

"'Cause you're stronger than I am. You'd win hands down every time."

"Um, yeah. Unless we're talking about playing with dolls or something."

By now they were in a circle of kids looking at the most excitement they'd seen all day.

"I'm talking about a race. You and me, one on one."

"You hear that Rocky? She wants to race _moi_. What a joke. If it was worth my while—say, having a few bets..."

Rocky immediately said, "Five on Kimberley."

"Me too. Five credits on Kim."

Niko bet ten, and everybody piled in. Joanne got out a notebook to write it all down.

Mick actually looked a little upset for a second, then, "Ok, you want to chuck 'em anyway? You're all on."

"Hey Froggy." Jason said, as he and Brett breezed into the computer lair.

Froggy jumped. "You'll give me a heart attack!"

"Sorry. Helen get anything?"

"Um... she reckons this thing might be to send out a signal. She thinks it'd fit in a socket. By the way, she found a broken circuit and I fixed it."

"You did? Excellent! What about the hexagon?"

It was still sitting in the scanner. Helen said, "Apologies, Brett. I am unable to gather any information about this device."

"Forget it, she's got no clue."

"Well we've got this one. So we take it to the ship and find something to plug it in to."

Jason and Brett went to the island the next day, and only Jason had Scuba gear. He'd argued Brett out of trying to bring a set. "Neri, we can't stay down there long. If the structure gives way any more we'll be in big trouble. We have to find where this fits, see what happens, and get out in a hurry, ok?"

Neri nodded.

Jason checked his mask and they dived.

The inside of the spaceship was even more of a mess, Jason thought. A big beam had fallen across the archway sometime during the night; nobody was getting into the rear section of the ship now.

The two of them looked over the front console. "There's got to be something here somewhere." The ship groaned and shuddered.

"Here!" Neri had found a hexagonal shape among the controls. The inner point was a hole. Neri grabbed the wand and fumbled it in. It seemed to fit, to click into place. The symbol lit up faintly, then the light died.

"It didn't work?"

Neri was already looking around for something else. "Must do something. Father left it here for me to find."

"We have to go!"

Neri swung herself up into the strange chair. Immediately a series of round screens swung down in front of her. Jason gaped. Neri, a strange blank look on her face, touched a screen with her hand. It blazed white for a moment and there was a sound like revving engines.

But then the floor lurched, tossing Neri out of the chair. That was enough for Jason. "Come on!"

She came. As they reached the tunnel something crashed and broke, and there was a sound of water coming in. Jason shoved his mouthpiece in and dived, with Neri just behind him.

"The whole beach moved!" Brett exclaimed as the two of them came out of the ocean. "It was crazy! Are you all right?"

"Yes, Brett."

"We're fine. But it didn't work."

"What? Why not?"

Jason shrugged off his airtank. "Just didn't, that's all."

"I haven't got nearly enough." Dianne said. She was pacing the lab.

"Sorry?"

"Whale song. And to record more I've got to get closer to Charley. Winston, we have to talk Commander Byrne into giving us a boat."

"Mm." Winston was glued to his screen.

"Hello? Why do I get the feeling you're not even listening to me?"

"Because—I am looking at that. And listening to that."

Dianne looked. It was one of their sensors, a listener on a buoy in mid-ocean. Usually it picked up nothing but the occasional pod of dolphins. "What is that? It's the same frequency as the whalesong."

Winston nodded. "At first I thought it was just random interference, but it keeps repeating. It started a few minutes ago."

"That's very strange."

On the lowest level of Orca the kids squared up to race. Vanessa said, "Ok. The course is from here up to the rec room. Any problems with that, Mick?"

"Yeah, won't even give me enough time to warm up."

Vanessa groaned. Kimberley said, "Oh please. You're the one losing a year's worth of credits. You ready?"

"Maybe I should give you a head start."

"Can we get this over with?"

Vanessa stepped in front of them. "We wouldn't want Mick to wear his mouth out. Ready? Three, two, one—go!"

Kimberley darted away. Mick stood still. Vanessa said, "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

Mick waved and swaggered away, slowly. Once out of sight he ducked into an elevator. "Level alpha, and don't open the door until I tell you."

Helen's voice said, "Negative. Operational functions require authorization codes."

"Z-4-0-5. Commander's code."

"Verified."

A minute later Mick said, "That should do it. Ok, open the door."

The door opened.

Vanessa was standing in the opening, arms folded. She rolled her eyes. "Come on. I took the other lift. Did you really think you'd get away with it?"

"Get away with what?"

"Hey!" Kimberley came past, out of breath, and skidded to a stop. "What's he doing here?"

"Simple. He hides out in the lift until you're about due and then he bounds out and says he ran all the way up. Without raising a sweat."

"Oh, he'll raise a sweat all right!" Kim made a fist and stepped forward.

Vanessa cheerfully got out of the way.

"Now, listen! We can work something out can't we?"

"Sure we can. We can run the race again."

"I'm busy."

"Oh, that's ok. Just hand over all your credits for the next twelve months. And don't think I won't tell _everybody_ what you did."

"A whale dictionary? That's fascinating."

"Yes it is, Commander. We've actually collected over two hundred seperate pitches and inflections. All we have to do now is connect them with meanings."

"But to do so we need to study the whale's behavior from a much closer range." Winston added.

"Which is why I really need a boat at my disposal permanently."

Byrne nodded. "I've already assigned you a boat, starting tomorrow."

Dianne blinked. "You have?"

"Come and look at this, Dr. Bates. Helen, bring up the Orca structure visual please. Here is our present Orca. Helen, add OC schematic."

On the screen, Orca... blossomed. It multiplied itself, a dozen more structures radiating out from the central one.

"This is Orca City."

"Orca City." Dianne echoed.

"It's the future, Dr. Bates. The largest submarine structure ever undertaken. And the authorities are about to go ahead with it."

"Why weren't we told?"

"Oh, it's being kept top secret. I only found out myself this week. And that's because we've been instructed to carry out a survey for a suitable location. That's where you come in."

"I don't understand..."

"Hence the boat." Byrne said right over her. "I'm entrusting the survey to you and Dr. Seth."

"Oh, now just a minute!"

"It's hardly my field." Winston protested.

"You're a qualified marine geologist aren't you? Who better to chart the topography in search of a stable site? And you, Dr. Bates, will conduct the environmental impact study."

"Commander, that's not why I'm here!"

"I'm afraid it is, if you wish to remain. Of course I have no objection to you carrying out your whale studies on the side."

Dianne, aware she'd been totally steamrollered, managed to keep her angry, "On the side!" quiet.

"Ah, Captain Phillips, right on time."

The captain had appeared on the bridge. "Commander. You said something about taking a survey team out beyond the reef?"

"Yes. Dr. Bates will be leading the team, with Dr. Seth here. You've met, I think."

"Yes yes, we've met."

Sam swaggered. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Why?"

"Well, it gets a bit rough out there."

Dianne smiled way too sweetly. "What's the matter? Bad sailor, Captain? Don't worry, Helen can prescribe you something."

"Whoa, peace lady!" Sam muttered.

Byrne said, "I expect you all to co-operate. This is an inspiring project. The beginning, perhaps, of permanent colonization of the ocean."

Kimberley crashed through the rec room door. Vanessa clicked the stopwatch and cheered. Someone yelled, "We're rich!" and Niko and Rocky actually hoisted Kimberley up on their shoulders for a victory lap around the room. Vanessa couldn't tell if the cheering was more for Kimberley or the money. She had to admit, the prospect of some extra credits for ice cream...

"You were fantastic!" Joanne was saying as Mick arrived, panting and red-faced.

Vanessa smirked. "Not so easy when you play by the rules, huh?"

"I think I broke my leg. I tripped over something!"

Yeah right he did. "Probably your tongue."

Mick was still puffing. Rocky sidled up to him, "Hey Mick, you want to settle up the credits now in case you drop dead or something?"

"Hey Rocky, you know the pontoon dock?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you go jump off it?"

Silence fell. Kimberley rounded on them. "You _are_ going to pay up?"

"In your dreams."

That sank in. Someone boo-ed. Niko said, "You agreed!"

"Didn't sign anything did I?"

"You think you can get away with anything just because you're Commander Byrne's son!"

"You know Rocky, you're not so dumb after all. See you, losers!"

Mick went out, leaving the cursing to begin. After a second Vanessa followed. She caught up to Mick a hall away from the commander's cabin. "Hey."

"What? They send you to get their money? As if."

Vanessa scowled. "I don't know why I'm even bothering. Look, Orca isn't such a bad place. If you stop being such a jerk and give the guys a chance—well, I had a lot more fun after I figured that out. I'm just saying."

Mick gave her a look that said 'pa-the-tic!' without a sound. Vanessa shrugged and went to see what Brett and Froggy were up to in the lab.

Everyone was there. Neri, in her uniform, watched solemnly as Froggy scanned the hexagonal device. Jason, Brett and Zoe were hanging around.

"No luck?" Vanessa asked generally.

Froggy shook his head. "Nothing. I've been trying it on Winston's gear while they're out, but Helen still hasn't got a clue."

"Neri, you sure this doesn't mean anything to you? If you think your father left it for you, he must've had a reason."

Neri reached out to take the device. It sparkled under her hand, and she jumped back.

"What was that?"

Neri reached out again. As she passed her hand over the object it glowed, and intense white light raked her fingers.

Behind them the door slid open and Dianne and Winston came in. They looked around in surprise at the lab full of kids.

"What's going on?"

"Shh!"

"Do that again Neri."

"What is that?" Dianne asked, angling for a better look.

"We found it in the spaceship." Brett muttered, and his mother gave him a look and opened her mouth to speak.

The device sparked, spat out a bright ball of light that hovered in the air. It hung there for a moment, then the air rippled and an image appeared.

A man, tanned but pale beneath, beardless, with brown hair going to gray. He wore a long robe made of layers of rough fabric.

"Father!" Neri gasped. She reached out, and the image rippled as her hand went through it.

"Hail Neri, my daughter.

"I leave these words for you to find. There is much that you will need to know, if this illness takes me from you. My child, we are not of this world. We came, with others, on a mission of peace to share our wisdom with the people of the Opal Planet. But at the end of the journey our craft developed a fault and we fell, helpless, toward the waters of this planet."

Brett whispered, "He must mean Earth!" and Vanessa shushed him.

"The other survivors perished one by one until only you and I were left on this alien shore. I taught you all I could of the ways of the opal people, knowing you must someday contact them. If there is nothing else, we must bring our message to this world: that as they move into the oceans they must treat them with care, not despoiling their bounty for personal gain. The fate of their world hangs in the balance. This lesson was bitterly learned on our own world."

Neri's father paused for a moment and tucked his hands in his belt. Nobody else spoke, not wanting to miss a word.

"There is something else you should know. I always told you that when you were old enough we would visit the land and walk among the people there. The reason for that—there is a third member of our family. Your sister, Mera. Once I knew we would crash, I sent her down to the earth in an escape pod. She was only a baby, too young to risk the crash landing. The pod was strong enough to survive landing, but there was no way of tracking it. I am sure she was found; I feel in my blood that she is alive. But I do not know how she fares, in this strange world. Please, find Mera. Find your sister."

Neri nodded, her eyes wide.

The hologram rippled and its colors faded. Neri's father reached out, just as if he could see her. "Farewell, my beloved daughter."

"Farewell." Neri whispered. Her hand and her father's seemed to touch, then the hologram broke up and vanished.

Silence. Froggy's mouth was hanging open. Winston murmured, "Most extraordinary."

"You have a sister."

"Mera." Neri said. Two tears had traced glittering paths down her cheeks.

"We'll start looking for her tomorrow." Jason said. Vanessa opened her mouth to ask how, but didn't. "I'll help." She said instead.

"We all will, idiot." Zoe shot back.

"Neri, you all right?"

"Yes." Neri smiled, hugged Jason, and took the message device. "I go back now. I want to think. See you later."

"Ok. C'mon, I'll walk you up to the pontoon."


	4. Chapter 4

Ocean Girl: Her Mission Continues

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

4 The Baby in the Water

Neri darted between two rocks. Her hand flashed out and grabbed a fish. _Breakfast!_ She sang.

Back on the island Neri hummed to herself as she started a fire and plucked a few leaves from different plants. Leaves and fish were rolled in clay, and the drippy package shoved into the fire. It would bake through, and be ready to eat in a few hours.

_Charley? Does a boat come?_

Charley whistled back, _no boat._

Of course, her friends wouldn't have had time to learn anything yet. They'd only heard the message last night.

_There is a third member of our family..._

"There must be some way we can find Neri's sister." Zoe slid her tray onto the table and opened her orange juice.

Brett was eating cereal. "Maybe we could put an ad in the paper under missing persons."

"Yeah—Wanted: girl who fell to earth in a space pod. Great."

"Well I don't know."

Jason said, "At least holidays are coming up. We'll be able to get to the mainland."

"Yeah, check out the locals."

"Talk to people." Was Zoe's suggestion.

"Somebody must have found that pod."

"Would Helen have records of that sort of thing do you think?"

Froggy nodded. "Probably. If we can get her to access them."

"If anyone can, you can." Jason said and Vanessa tagged on, "So what are you waiting for?"

"'M _eating_!" Froggy protested.

Neri looked over the fire and remembered... Father sitting on that rock with a stack of cut reeds beside him and his knife in his hand. He cut a length of reed, and blew across the end. A low note sounded. Neri remembered her father's grin. The mis-cut reeds and rejects cluttered the ground but by the end of the day her father had what he called a wind-flute and was playing slow tunes.

Father was always making things. He'd made her kites. He made a boat for bringing plants from other islands, but when it sank they hadn't bothered to fix it. He made a little oven for cooking, but it was too close to the stream and washed away in a storm. It didn't really matter; by that time they'd figured out how to do everything over a fire anyway.

Down in the computer lab, Froggy bustled between the banks of processors connecting things, putting in codes, trying to open the widest search area possible. "Come on Helen..." He muttered. Begging seemed to work; Helen flashed access granted. "Yes!"

"Hey buddy, how's it going?"

Froggy looked up warily. What was Mick doing here? "Busy." He said.

"You must get pretty hungry doing all that brain work." Mick said, smiling. He put a candy bar on top of the terminal.

"Thanks." Froggy said without taking his hands off the keyboard.

"Maybe you could do me a favor too."

"Like what?"

"You and that computer. I hear you can make it do just about anything you want."

Froggy ducked past the bigger boy to reroute some boards. "Her. Her name's Helen."

"Yeah. So, what if somebody wanted to see their school report?"

"They're coming out today anyway."

"Yeah, I know. I just want to see it."

"Well, I can give it a try." Froggy ducked back to his terminal and keyed in a search. "Michael Byrne... wow, you really messed up this term."

"Bad huh?"

"Real bad, take a look." Froggy angled the screen so Mick could see.

"I'll take your word for it. What if someone wanted to—fix a report like that?"

"No way." Froggy went cold.

"No way huh? Too bad." Mick leaned over, putting a not-friendly arm around Froggy's shoulders. "Cause—my mom'd get really mad. And you know what'd happen then?"

"No." Froggy quavered.

"No? I'd get really mad."

"Um, sorry, Mick."

Mick gave the smaller boy a long look, then gave up. He grabbed the candy and headed for the door. "Remind me never to do you a favor, Froggy."

Froggy wilted.

It was after school, and Brett was puttering around the lab with nothing to do. "Mum... Neri's sister has to be out there somewhere, doesn't she?"

"I'm not sure sweetie. I hope so. I'm still trying to convince myself this is all actually happening."

"The incredible is never easy to believe, Dianne. But we did see it with our own eyes. A message from the past, out of thin air! Still... we must not get our hopes up too high, Brett. Anything could have happened to that pod. A single storm..." Winston shook his head.

Sam Phillips leaned in the doorway. "You guys ready?"

"Yep, won't be a minute." Dianne grabbed her sweatshirt and tied it around her waist, and pointed to a stack of equipment. "Captain, could you give me a hand?"

Winston shrugged. "I shan't be joining you today. I'm taking some sonar equipment on one of the shark cats to run some tests."

"So it's just you and me then."

"I can stand it if you can." Dianne said, hoisting her last pack.

"Let's go then. Who knows, we might even find something on the way."

"Hmm?"

"Ah." Sam grinned. "I've got a little deal going on with one of the mining companies. If I find any good mineral deposits, I'm on a percentage commission."

Dianne gave him a raised-eyebrows look. "And does Commander Byrne know about this?"

"No. I'm certainly not on Orca for the pittance she pays me. And I'm certainly not here for the social life. This way I can get the cash I need for my own new boat. And when that happens... you won't see me for dust."

"And you expect me to cooperate?"

"Well it's not going to kill you. It's all in your line of work."

"Winston's, actually. I'm a biologist. What sort of things are you expecting to find?"

"Oh I don't know. But I'm due for a bit of luck. This thing going too?"

"Yes, both of those. Thank you. Let's get going captain, if you want to earn your new boat this year."

The galley was full of kids relaxing after school. In one corner Froggy, Zoe and Vanessa had their heads together over a plate of snacks. Jason ordered himself a drink from the computer as Rocky regaled him with the plot of another video. "...so the guy's got a uranium supercharger on his rocket, but he doesn't realize the bad guy's got a _plutonium_ supercharger... or is it the other way around?"

"Rocky." Jason said.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to know."

Rocky shrugged amiably. "What's eating you?"

"I've got to get out and about."

"What for?"

"Sometimes I've just gotta get off Orca, you know? Cabin fever. But it's hard since the commander canceled our boat access."

"Hmm. Well, what about that old zodiac? The one round the back of the pontoon."

"That old thing? That was decommissioned ages ago."

"I could fix it." Rocky said.

"Seriously?" Jason asked, hope rising.

"Sure. My dad taught me to strip all kinds of motors. And hey, then we could go to the mainland whenever we wanted."

"Rocky, if you can get us a boat I'll... twenty credits. And my eternal gratitude."

Rocky grinned. "It's a deal! Let's go up and take a look at it."

"Maybe you can teach me something." Jason stood up and grabbed his drink.

"So Rocky just wired it together and it started!" Jason was saying to Brett as they walked through Orca's corridors. "He says it'll be done in a few days, then we can all get out to the island whenever."

"Great!" Brett waved his id and the door opened. "Hey Froggy, any luck?"

"No." Froggy's voice came from the depths of a motherboard. "Helen's tried the coast guard and the navy. Nothing."

"It doesn't look good, Jason.'

"Let's just keep trying."

"What next then?" Froggy asked, surfacing with his dark hair rumpled. "I've got Helen hooked up to every public records database we could find.'

"Newspapers." Brett said.

"Not bad. Helen, access newspaper reports, previous subject reference."

"Yes Froggy." Helen said. Lights began to blink all over the room, and bits of Helen whirred into higher gear. "Operation will take approximately twenty hours. In three hours school reports will be delivered in the rec room. Please collect yours."

Brett and Froggy groaned.

"What do we do if this doesn't work?" Vanessa asked the room at large.

"Think of something else."

Jason collected an armload of parts and went back upstairs to help Rocky with the boat. The others ended up in the rec room, to get their daily required exercise and complain about grades. Brett's opinion was, "Mum's going to hate me. No, first she's going to kill me and _then_ she's going to hate me."

"Sometimes bad school reports aren't as bad as you'd expect." Kim said hopefully.

"Yeah well, mine are always worse."

Vanessa grinned. "I'm not worried. I studied."

"Oh, listen to the genius." Mick called.

Vanessa leaned in and muttered, "You think you've got problems? Froggy saw his results on Helen. They're so low you'd need sonar to find them."

"Yeah?"

"Can't wait to see what Commander Byrne says about her sweet little boy then. She'll probably feed him to the sharks."

Brett cheered very quietly and Kimberley said, "Couldn't happen to a nicer guy."

"Froggy said..." Vanessa began, and everybody huddled for the gossip.

They were still gloating when Joanne came up. "Has anyone seen my brother?"

"Rocky was with Jason. Try the lab, or maybe up on the pontoon."

"Thanks. Fingers crossed for grades!"

Brett groaned. "Don't remind me!"

The door to the lab hummed open. Winston looked up.

"Oh, sorry." Joanne said, "I was looking for my brother."

"I don't think that's me."

"I didn't mean to interrupt..." Joanne said. The door had closed behind her and she took a step forward to see what Winston was working on.

"Oh, no no. Actually I could use a hand. Could you hold this?"

"Sure." Joanne took the tool. It was a mirror on a long stick, that Winston was using to see the wired inside the machine he was fiddling with.

Free to use both hands, Winston got his pliers in place and fastened the wires. "There. You are most kind. Perhaps one day evolution will catch up and provide an extra hand for complex tasks."

"More arms, more legs, where would it stop?"

"Suction pads for our fingers?" Winston suggested.

"Like an octopus with a fashion problem.'

"You have a twisted sense of humor."

"Thanks."

"You're also an excellent assistant."

"Thanks. What are we working on?"

"A side-scan sonar unit. Very powerful. For our geologic survey of the ocean floor." Winston turned it on. Readings normal.

"What do you have to do next?" Joanne asked.

Winston's face fell a little. "Hook it up to a boat and see if it works."

"Can I go with you?"

"I thought you wanted to find your brother."

"No hurry. If I wouldn't be getting in your way..."

"You're hired." Winston said immediately. "An extra pair of hands would be most welcome, and perhaps you could expand on your theories of octopus fashion."

Neri walked into the waves and dived. In the cove, Charley waved at her.

_I come._

_Too much sad. _Charley said.

_Not sad. I think about my sister. All this time I do not know of her. Where is she? Is she well? Does she have friends? These things I do not know._

Charley grumbled. Worrying about people who weren't there was not part of a whale's thoughts. He just knew his favorite person was sad for an incomprehensible reason.

Neri kicked for the surface and leaped into the air, hanging half out of the water for a minute before she fell back. She reached Charley and twined around his long body. _Let's go. Explore._

Winston lowered the sonar unit off the boat, on a bundle of cables. It was hooked to the power source, the boat's engine, and a computer that analyzed the results. "There's that—whoa!" He nearly slipped, caught himself on the rail.

"You all right?"

"Yes. But I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm not very good on boats."

"Really?"

"I'm a land creature. The swift gazelle on land has no legs at all in the water."

"Well it doesn't matter. You're so good at everything else." Joanne sounded a bit smitten. Winston wasn't sure what to make of that!

"Ah, thank you. Now we'll just give this a test run and see if it works as intended."

A splash distracted them, and a huge shape surfaced beside the boat. Joanne gasped and stepped back.

Winston smiled. "It's all right. It's just a whale. Beautiful isn't he?"

Charley dived slowly, his tail coming down with a mighty crash. Joanne stared, entranced. "Yes."

"And such a show-off."

"He's not coming up."

"Oh, they can stay down for a long time. We'll let the tow array down now."

"I'll do it."

"Thank you. I'll watch the monitor."

Joanne stood on the step at the rear of the boat and threw out coils of cable. The sonar unit had vanished into the blue water behind them. Suddenly—

Winston saw her go down and heard the splash. "Joanne?" He shouted. "Joanne!" She was gone, there was nothing but the line trailing out behind the boat. Panicking, Winston tried to pull it up, then gave up and jumped overboard. He ducked under, couldn't see anything, and came up. "Joanne!"

Neri surfaced beside him, holding Joanne.

"Oh Neri, thank goodness."

Winston hauled himself back into the boat and Neri helped him get Joanne on deck. The girl's eyes were closed, but she turned her head and coughed. Neri nodded and hurriedly slid back into the water.

Joanne moaned and opened her eyes. "...what happened?"

"You hit your head. How do you feel? Any nausea? Are you seeing double?"

"No." Joanne shook her head and winced. "I think I'm ok. I... was in the water. You saved me!"

"Ah, oh no, I... let's get you back for some first aid and dry clothes!"

The hour had arrived. The kids sat in a circle, looking at the dreaded yellow envelopes. Froggy and Zoe traded glances, daring each other to go first. Finally Brett grabbed his, and everyone else raced to get their envelopes open as fast as they could.

Brett whooped. "Yes! I don't believe it! I'm having this framed!"

"Really? Let me see!" Zoe leaned over for a look, then went back to her own report.

Mick swaggered up between them. "That good huh? Give me a look." As he bent down, he accidentally-on-purpose spilled orange soda all over the table, and Brett's report card.

"Hey!"

"Gee, I'm sorry."

Brett fished out his soggy report while Froggy reminded him they could just have Helen print another copy, and Brett said it was the _spirit_ of the thing...

Vanessa poked them bout and pointed. The Commander had arrived.

"Michael! I've just read your report. And I must say I got a shock."

The kids made various smirks and expressions of delight.

"It is extremely bad.'

Mick put on a hangdog face. "I'm sorry Mum. I really tried."

"Yes. Well—I know you can do a lot better than this. But obviously settling in here has been a lot harder on you than I thought."

"Yeah. Really hard.'

"After all, making new friends takes a lot of time and energy. And that's important too. So we'll just forget about this, shall we? And make sure you make up for it next time."

Mick nodded very sincerely then, when his mother turned away, grinned and made a victory sign.

"No way!" Brett groaned.

Zoe nodded solemnly. "Life isn't fair."

"Actually I feel sorry for him."

"What? Why?"

Vanessa shrugged. "Well my Mum would flatten me if I failed a semester. You gotta wonder if the commander even cares."

"I see what you mean." Froggy said. "Not that I'm going to stop enjoying scenes like that!"

There were nods of agreement. Brett suggested victory ice-cream for everybody who hadn't flunked this time, but when they tried to order Helen said it was dinner time and they couldn't have dessert until after.

Jason caught up with Brett on the way home after dinner, and heard the day's news. "Don't worry. Guys like Mick, sooner or later they get what they deserve."

"I wish it was sooner."

They paused in the viewing tube to look out at the reef by evening. Orca's lights attracted tiny creatures to swarm about them, and bigger fish came to feed. "So we won't get a lead until tomorrow?"

"Froggy told Helen to search _all_ newspapers—he didn't realize how many _all_ is. You should've seen his face when Helen told him why she couldn't deliver earlier. Where were you?"

"Helping Rocky with the zodiac. Actually, mostly cheerleading and asking stupid technical questions."

They both looked up as footsteps approached, and their mother stormed down the hall. Jason said, "That bad huh?"

"Worse. Phillips is an obstinate, pig-headed—I only had to say 'go to port' for him to go to starboard."

"Well Rocky's fixed the old zodiac so we'll be able to get away without any hassles..."

"Jason, I don't want to hear about it. I don't want to hear another word about boats for the rest of the evening!"

Jason and Brett shared a look. Definitely time to go and do homework. Very quietly.

Morning in the lab, Dianne was looking over data and Winston was explaining. "...of course I couldn't tell her it was Neri who saved her. So unfortunately, I've become Joanne's hero. Totally under false pretenses."

"Sounds like she's quite taken with you." Dianne teased.

"It is not funny."

"No, I suppose not... Winston, look at this. It's the scan you did yesterday, but look..."

Winston looked. On the screen, a detailed topographical map of the seabed spun. Dianne moved to lever and the picture collapsed to a crude pixelated view. Winston blinked. "That's the level of image quality I would expect, but what was that just then?"

"The image suddenly enhances. For about twenty minutes, right before the end of the tape."

"Wait. That must have been the exact time that Neri arrived. And look, it reduces back again."

"You mean Neri's presence enhances the scan? How?"

"I have no idea. Perhaps something in her physical makeup magnifies the effect of the equipment. If she were swimming directly under the sonar array... well, it's a theory worth testing further."

"It is indeed!" Dianne said, excited. "Winston, do you realize what this means? If we could get this kind of detail and depth constantly, we could do the survey in half the time!"

"You mean—ask Neri to help us?"

"Yes! Why not?"

Froggy hung out the door of the computer room, waving. "Guys!"

"You got something?" Vanessa speeded up. Brett and Jason followed her.

"Jackpot. There was an article." Froggy waited until the door was shut before pointing everybody at the screen.

"A baby! A baby girl found in the water!"

Froggy nodded. "Helen found it. It's about ten years old, right time, right place."

"What's it say?"

"Not much. Someone found a baby floating in the ocean."

"Does it say who? Is there a name?"

"Johnny Mack." Vanessa read. "A fisherman from Cape Tribulation. Hey, that's right up the coast. Froggy, read the whole thing."

Froggy took a deep breath, "'A baby girl was found under strange circumstances at Cape Tribulation yesterday. Local fisherman Johnny Mack says that he found the baby in an unusual raft floating about six hundred metres off shore. Police have yet to confirm his claim, but spokesperson Tara Trotter said they were "mystified" as to how the baby came to be there. She said that there had been no reports of kidnaps recently, and can only assume that the baby was abandoned at sea. The girl is said to be about five months old, and according to Ms Trotter, "hasn't cried once."

Listening, Jason nodded to himself. She doesn't cry...

"School's out, we can go tomorrow." Brett said.

"Yeah, but can we find him?"

"We have to."

What they did was pull the zodiac up on the beach at the place where the baby had been found, and walk around. The only person around was an old Aboriginal fisherman. He looked at them curiously as he carried gear to his boat. Jason, Brett and Vanessa stood around, trying to get up the nerve to say anything.

Finally the fisherman said, "You kids going to say something or you gonna stand there all day?" His voice was deep and resonant.

Jason said, "Ah, we were looking for Johnny Mack?"

"Oh? What would you say to him if you found him?"

"We heard he might know something about a baby girl found floating out on the coast a long time ago."

"Why would you want to know about that? Even if it is true."

"We promised a friend we'd find out." Brett offered. "It's important."

"It really is. Please Mister, if you know anything..."

The fisherman sat down on the side of his boat and nodded to them. "Well that's different then. Friends have a right to know. Now that you mention it, I did hear Johnny Mack tell the story once. He was out fishing. He used to go out fishing every day before sunup. But this day—everything was still. No fish were biting. Like there'd been some big ruckus in the night. He couldn't figure it out."

_The water gleamed like molten silver in the first sunlight as the young man waded out, pulling his boat behind him._

"And then out of nowhere this—thing bumps into his boat. And do you know what Johnny found inside?

_Grey metal, heavy but floating. It was rounded like a giant seedpod pushed by the waves. The young man touched it and it unlocked and swung open_.

"A baby." Jason said.

The fisherman nodded. "Beautiful as a frangipani bud. All by herself."

_The child lay on the pod's lining, wrapped in a white blanket, and calm as if she were in her own bed. She blinked and squinted when the light hit her face but didn't cry. Johnny picked her up carefully, wonderingly, and she made a cheerful baby-noise at him. Johnny settled the child in his boat and turned back to get the pod, only to see it sink and vanish impossibly in the shallow water._

"What happened to her? Do you know?"

The fisherman shrugged. "The authorities came and took her away to a foster family.She was a white girl, and things were different then."

"You never saw her again." Jason said, his heart sinking.

"Johnny Mack never saw her again. That's all I can tell you."

"Thanks. We'd better get going."

"Like I said. Friends have a right to know. That little girl... she was a bit different."

Jason nodded and held out his hand. "If she met Johnny Mack, she'd want to say thanks for all the help."

They shook hands. "If I see Johnny, I'll be happy to pass on the message."

The children returned to their boat, Brett and Vanessa pushed it off the beach and they all waded out to get in. A little paddling and they were far enough out to start the engine. Everybody waved.

A few minutes later Brett yelled over the noise of the motor, "Let's go tell Neri! Right now!"

Jason nodded so he could see.

Vanessa said, "Ok, did that conversation strike any of you as weird?"

Brett shrugged.

Jason shrugged. "Good weird." He said. The Aborigine had reminded him of Neri somehow, a person who fit into the world perfectly... but Jason didn't know how to say that, and didn't want to try while driving anyway. Instead he pointed off to starboard, where Charley leaped from the water in a cheerful breach. A smaller splash might have been Neri, too far away to see. Brett waved like crazy.

When they reached the island Neri was waiting on the beach. As soon as the engine shut down Jason was yelling, "Neri! She made it, Neri! She survived the landing."

"Where is she?"

"The authorities took her." Brett said, "People in charge, like the commander on Orca but for land. They'd take care of her, find a family for her to live with."

Neri nodded. "I am glad."

"And!" Vanessa broke in, "Now we know where and when she was found we can start looking for her properly."

"Yes." Neri hugged Vanessa in delight. "We will look for her. We will find her. And we will bring her home!"


	5. Chapter 5

Ocean Girl: Her Mission Continues

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

5 A Girl made of Stone

The bridge was bustling as survey teams left and the day's visitors got out of the elevator. The commander was lecturing captain Phillips about raiding the stores as Jason tried to get through the crowd. He changed direction as he saw Neri step out of the elevator and look around. She smiled and came towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Jason muttered.

"I want to know about my sister."

"Not here. C'mon."

Neri nodded and followed him down to the lab. Dianne and Winston were going through data with Brett helping and Vanessa sitting by with her homework. "The cafeteria is packed." She said, then saw Neri, "Hi!"

"Hello." Neri chimed, smiling at her. "Hello everybody."

"Hi Neri. What brings you here?"

"You say you go to search for Mera. I come with you."

"No way Neri." Jason said immediately.

"Come on land with us? No way!"

"Neri, the boys are right. We don't even know where she is yet; they could be on the mainland for days—far inland, away from the water. It would be dangerous for you."

Neri frowned. "Mera is my sister. I cannot sit quiet and wait. I go with my friends."

Vanessa jumped in, "And what about Charley? You want to leave him alone for that long?"

Neri wavered.

Dianne said, "Ok. Pipe down everyone. Now look, Neri I know it's hard for you to stay here while the others go searching. But you can't help them. And you can help me and Winston."

"How?"

"We have to do a survey of the reef Neri. A survey is—ah, maps and charts, maps of the ocean floor. And the commander has given us a limited amount of time to do it in."

Neri nodded. "To find a place for this Orca City?"

"Yes. It'll be much larger than this place, home for thousands of people. And we must find a place where it can be done safely. If I don't help, I won't be allowed to continue my work with Charley."

"And you can help us. When I was making tests from the boat the other day, when you came near it had a powerful effect on the equipment. Come and see."

Neri looked uncertain, but went to look at the readings Winston put up on the screen. "Look, that's how much better the image is. If we could have that quality for the whole thing we could get done in half the time, so Dianne could get back to her real work. Also—it could help choose the best site, to minimize the damage to the ocean."

Neri looked down, but finally nodded. "Then I will help."

Dianne put an arm around her. "Thank you Neri."

The boys relaxed. Brett said, "But not yet right? We haven't checked in with Froggy yet this morning—maybe Helen's found something."

"I want to see."

"Ok, ok Neri." Winston laughed. "We leave to start our scan in an hour. Come back before then."

The kids nodded and rushed out.

"Hey." Froggy said, "I was just about to come find you guys."

"You have found Mera?"

"Actually—yeah. Helen found this last night in the welfare files."

Everyone crowded to see, except Neri once she saw that there wasn't a picture.

"Found at sea, Cape Tribulation!"

"The date's right."

"It's gotta be Mera!"

Jason squinted at the screen. "They've called her... Jane Seaforth."

Neri tipped her head in confusion. "Jane?" She chimed, trying it out. The other kids looked at each other recognizing that as a weird name. Vanessa said, "I suppose they had to call her something."

"And here's a list of foster families." Froggy said, opening another screen.

"Foster families?"

Jason filled her in, "Um, people who take care of kids with no family. So you have a home."

"It doesn't look like it's been working for Mera though. Look at all the different homes she's been to."

"Not really surprising." Froggy said, "Here's a report from the latest place she was kicked out of."

Jason read, "Strange and unsettling behavior. Frequently claims to be ill. Spends hours in the shower or bath... hey, did you hear that? She needs water, just like Neri."

"Ok! But does it say where she is now?" Brett asked from the back of the press around the screen.

"Is that the last entry, Froggy?"

"Yep, two months ago to present time."

"Then it looks like she's been sent to some kind of special school."

The room smelled like chlorine and echoed with soft lapping of water against the sides of the pool. It was big enough to hold a swim team, but just now there was only one person in the water. She surfaced briefly and ducked under again.

Looking up through the water she could see two of the institute's doctors and one of the older kids watching her.

"How long has she been in there, Liselle?"

"Three hours, sir. She doesn't even get tired."

"That's remarkable. Jane. Jane, time to come out."

The girl came up, didn't look at them, and dived. After a long minute she walked up the shallow end of the pool and turned to face the doctors with eyes that reflected the light like empty mirrors.

Helen displayed a set of blueprints. "Sole access to the Institute of Human Advancement is by the main gate indicated. Please note the high security arrangements."

"Where did Helen get these plans so fast?" Vanessa asked.

"By accessing the council planning records."

"Froggy you're brilliant!"

"Helen is the brilliant one."

"There's something weird about this place." Jason said, looking at the screen. "I mean, maximum security for a school?"

Froggy shrugged. "I'm not sure what this place is supposed to be. I couldn't find any records and there's no advertising. You think it's like an X-Men school for superkids?"

"The real question is, can we get past that fence?" Vanessa asked, ignoring the X-Men.

"Well I've got a few ideas."

"Let's do it. What do you need? I'll make sure Neri's ok with Mum and stop by the stores."

"I'd better come." Froggy got up. "Depending on what kind of interface the fence uses, we may need to build..."

The rest of that sentence was Greek to Jason. He looked at Vanessa and they both shrugged. "Ok Froggy, as long as you can make one I can get it to the fence."

"Now Neri, what we want you to do is swim directly under the towed array. Ok? Our equipment will be sending down a beam to get pictures of the ocean floor as we go along." Dianne said. She'd drawn on the whiteboard the boat, the scanner and a stick-figure Neri.

"With you there, those pictures will be much better. We don't know why. Perhaps whatever physical structure you use to talk to Charley..."

"Anyway. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Neri said, but her eyes were distant.

"All right. We'll be able to see you on the monitor to make sure you're all right. But when you come up for air, I want you to swim as far away from the boat as possible. All right? Astern."

"Here, behind the boat." Winston added. "So the captain of the boat doesn't see you. We must be on our toes. Captain Phillips is no fool."

"No. He's a pain in the neck, but he's not a fool. Neri—are you sure you're up to this? You don't have to come."

Neri shook her head. "I will help. I am well. Is hard not to think about my sister, is all."

"She's so strange." Liselle murmured, watching the girl towel herself off and head for the locker room to change. "She even spooks the other kids sir."

"That's why I've rostered you and the other prefects to watch her, Liselle."

"Yes sir."

"Young Jane is a mystery waiting to be solved. Return her to her room when she's dressed. We have important sponsors arriving shortly and I want them to see her."

The girl did not think of herself as Jane. She had once, far back in memory, but then the name had become meaningless. It was only ever used by adults, in their so-patient voices, saying things like, "Jane, I've heard from your teacher again." And, "Jane, you really don't need a shower before school dear..." Until it didn't mean anything because nobody was talking to _her_.

The girl was thirteen, probably. Her hair was dark brown and stood out from her head in a bush of curls whenever it wasn't wet. Her eyes were a muddy noncolor that had been described as green, gray, or hazel on different documents.

She pulled her shirt on and wrapped the towel around her hair and went out to the pool room. Liselle was waiting. "Come along Jane. There's someone we'd like you to meet in a little while. You can wait in your room until he arrives."

Babytalk, but Liselle was one of the nicer prefects so Jane nodded and followed her.

In the cabin of the boat Dianne sat with her eyes glued to the monitor. Winston made a noise when the image cleared, then Neri appeared on the monitor, grinning and waving at the camera.

"There she is, right in position."

"Yes, and look at the clarity we're getting! It improves as soon as she comes near the scanner." Winston grabbed his notebook and started taking notes, humming happily.

Captain Phillips leaned in the cabin door. "Doctor Bates, can you come up on deck for a second?"

"Yes Captain."

Dianne emerged into the bright sunlight of a perfect day. Sam was leaning on the rail. He pointed out to sea, where Charley rolled just under the surface. He blew spray, mischievously and Dianne felt herself smiling.

"Look at that old boy. Seems like he's circling us."

Dianne caught herself. "So what?"

Sam looked taken aback. "Well, I thought whales were your thing. I hear you talk to them for hours."

"Yeah well—just at the moment I've got a few other things on my mind. So if you'll excuse me..." Downstairs she said to Winston, "Charley is circling us."

"Keeping his eye on Neri I suppose. They seem to be having a good time." Winston pointed at the monitor, where Neri was twirling in the water.

"Look, we have to tell Neri to keep his head down or the skipper'll start asking questions."

"We'll tell her tonight. But look at this, look at the detail. Neri is giving those scanners one heck of a boost."

Piano music drifted down the hall. The girl called Jane sat in her room, the door open, listening. The new sponsor was here, getting the tour, meeting the more dramatic children.

"We've played this piece of music to Joshua once. Just once. And now he can recreate it note for note, whenever he's told to."

"Impressive." That must be the sponsor. A dry, male voice.

Footsteps. "Along here Doctor. Ah, Li Chen. Doctor, give her any mathematical problem, if you please."

"27 times 403."

A moment, then Li's voice answered faintly. The attendant said, "Check it yourself if you link, Doctor. Li Chen is never wrong. Off you go Li. But if I sent her for a loaf of bread she'd come back without the change. Parents are glad to send their children to us. Such children tend to be—difficult."

"Delicate specimens you might say. Growing like mushrooms in the dark."

The attendant sounded flustered, and missed the meaning. "Not at all. We take pains to ensure healthy recreational activity for all. Ah, I think you'll find this case of particular interest."

And they were at the door. The girl looked up. The visitor was a pale-haired man with bright eyes behind large glasses. He met her gaze. Most people didn't do that. She turned away.

"This is Jane. Jane, this is Dr. Hellegren."

"And what is Jane's talent?" the man asked with false cheer.

"We're not sure of her particular talent yet. Jane has a number of unusual gifts—oh, she can hear you. She's quite aware. Just—uncommunicative. Here. Draw something. Anything at all."

This wasn't new. Jane picked up her sketchpad and drew. A triangle inside a circle. She turned it so they could see. Identical to the shape he'd drawn.

Hellegren gasped. "Do you know how she does this?"

"Not yet. But it's early days. Our tests are very thorough. If you'd follow me, there are a few others you might like to meet."

But when Jane turned back to the door, Hellegren was standing there looking at her thoughtfully. He walked away. Jane _listened_.

"That was her room?"

"Yes. Oh—some kids in foster care hoard possessions; Jane goes the other way. She arrived here with clothes, a plastic bracelet, and a book about mermaids. Gave both to younger kids. Probably give away her clothes too if anyone asked; she spends most of her time swimming anyway."

"Swimming?"

Then they were out of earshot, even for Jane who could hear a lot more than anyone else she knew.

In the lab Winston was having raptures over the new data. Neri watched him, smiling.

"The scan was a great success Neri, as you can probably tell. Will you help us again?"

"Yes. Is no trouble. When will they come back?"

"It's still early Neri. You'll have to be patient."

The door opened. Joanne entered. Her hair was twisted up in a new style. "Hi Winston." She said. Brett followed, rolling his eyes.

"Hello Joanne." Winston said with less enthusiasm.

"Hello Joanne. Winston told me what a great help you were on the boat the other day."

"Did he tell you how he saved my life?"

"Oh it wasn't that dramatic." Winston waved it off.

Neri piped up, "Oh yes! She could have drowned."

"Oh, Neri heard about it." Brett said quickly, "This is Neri, she's one of the day workers."

"Hi." Joanne smiled and Neri smiled back.

Brett took Neri's arm and pulled her away. "Neri! What did you do that for?"

"What?"

"About Joanne drowning. You're supposed to be a secret remember! You weren't supposed to be there."

Down the hall Mick squirted glue on a dollar coin and dropped it on the floor, stepping on it to make sure it was well glued down. Then he stepped round a bend in the hall and waited. A minute later Rocky came by, saw the coin, and tried to pick it up.

Mick stepped out, sniggering. "What a dork! I superglued it to the floor."

Rocky asked, "Why?" but Mick didn't hear. The big boy slung his arm around Rocky's shoulders. "Don't worry mate, just a joke. Now you're in on it too, ok?"

"What?"

"When the next kid comes along!"

"Oh, ok." Rocky still sounded pretty confused.

The 'next kid' turned out to be Brett and Neri. Brett stopped nervously when he saw the two boys. "Uh, hi guys."

Neri looked down. "Money here yours?" She chimed.

"No babe, finders keepers."

Neri nodded, and stooped and picked up the coin. She looked at it for a minute before handing it to Brett. Rocky's mouth was hanging open.

Brett grabbed Neri, "Come on Neri, you're supposed to be on duty remember?" He said through his teeth. Neri waved goodbye to the boys.

Mick looked down at the glue spot on the floor. "Unreal! Nothing shifts superglue. How'd she do that?" He ran after them, only to find the elevator door closing in his face.

"You did it again." Brett grumbled.

"What was wrong?"

Brett took a breath to try to explain the concept of 'being weird' and abnormal strength and why it was good to keep secrets... but he gave up. "Never mind. Time to go—the guys will meet you on the island and tell you if they found Mera."

Neri nodded. "I hope they did."

"Me too."

The elevator let them out on the pontoon. Neri ducked into a shed and came out a moment later wearing her dress. She waved goodbye and jumped over the side, vanishing into the water.

The elevator came back up and Mick burst out. "Ok, where is she?"

"Who?"

"Jeri or Berry or something, the girl you came up here with!"

There was clearly nobody on the pontoon, just Brett sitting on the rail six feet above the water. "No one came up with me. Maybe the pressure down there is starting to get to ya, Mick!"

"Don't try to snow me, dogbreath, I _saw_ her!"

"Well where is she then? Reckon she went for a swim?"

Mick considered pushing Brett into the water, but he'd definitely get in trouble for that. So he just said, "Dork." And got back in the elevator.

When the doors closed Brett said, "Whew!"

The institute's fence wasn't very high, but it was topped by some scary-looking cameras that panned back and forth. Froggy tossed a stick and watched the cameras swivel to follow it. "Hmm."

"Hmm? Is that all you can say?" Vanessa hissed. "Can you get past it?"

Froggy sat down and started unpacking his backpack. "Give me five minutes."

They were hiding in the bushes just outside the fence. They'd picked this area as having the least strict sensors; they had to allow for possums, Froggy explained. Jason and Vanessa kept watch as the little boy fiddled with his electronics.

The institute was surrounded by bush on two sides, road and cornfields on the other two. A bus had just stopped, letting off a dozen institute kids who went to public school. This would be the best time to get in, when there were already people moving around. The three of them were out of uniform, and Vanessa had a hat covering her bright red hair.

Froggy stood up. He stuck something on the top of the closest scanner, and it stopped moving. Another thrown stick got no reaction. "Ok, let's move it! Keep low and follow me."

They slithered over the fence and followed Froggy. When they crossed a path, Vanessa veered off and headed for the main office while Froggy and Jason ducked behind a shed. The institute was made up of a lot of long, white buildings with lots of windows, and several equipment sheds. It was great for hiding. Jason watched the kids returning from school. Was one of them Mera? He couldn't see any faces close enough to make a guess.

Froggy shuddered. "One of my teachers wanted to send me to a place like this. 'Cause I'm 'gifted.' I'm glad my parents picked Orca instead."

Jason didn't know what to say to that so he just said, "We're glad too! Look, there's Vanessa."

Vanessa beckoned to them. "Bingo. She knows Jane Seaforth and told me where her room is. 'Friends from school' are encouraged. C'mon, this way."

They followed Vanessa to the end of one of the long buildings. The last door down. Through an open window Jason could see a colorless room and a girl just sitting there. Jason opened the door. The girl glanced at him with blank eyes. Her face was expressionless—no, her face looked like it had never had an expression.

Jason sat down on the room's other chair. "Um—don't be scared. We're friends. They call you Jane Seaforth, right? And you grew up as an orphan? We know who you really are, where you came from. Your real name is Mera. You have a sister, Neri. We brought a message from her."

No change. The empty eyes didn't even move.

Vanessa murmured, "You don't think she's deaf or something? Or the wrong girl?"

"It's her all right. Her necklace. Just like Neri's." Jason said. "Mera... Jane. Look, I know how crazy this sounds but you've got to believe me. We know you're Neri's sister. We've been looking for you ever since we found out you were alive."

"She wants to see you more than anything in the world!"

"Wouldn't you like to meet her?"

Nothing. Vanessa tried, "She lives on a beautiful island in the rain forest. Free among the animals and birds. In the ocean! It's the greatest place. Do you even understand us?"

"She understands. Neri couldn't come herself—it's too dangerous. There are things that make you special, both of you. Things only Neri can tell you. Please, say something! Just some message we can take back to her."

Froggy's head appeared in the window. "We've got company!"

"I don't know how we can prove this to you. The only way is for you to talk to Neri yourself. I promise, nobody wants to hurt you. We'll be back—tomorrow, same time. Think about it ok?"

"Jason we have to go!"

Suddenly, "How can I believe you?"

Jason turned back. The girl was looking at him.

"If we can find a way to prove it, will you come and meet Neri?"

"Yes."

"Ok." Jason ran after Froggy and Vanessa. He caught up to them as they scrambled over the fence. Froggy reclaimed his gizmo and the camera started its rounds again.

"We made it!"

"That scrambler thing going to work a second time?"

"I—I think so. Tomorrow?"

Jason nodded and pointed.

When they were well clear, walking along the dirt road that led—eventually—down to the beach Jason said, "I figure we could come back during the dance. At least nobody would miss us on Orca."

"Suits me." Said Froggy. "Did she talk to you?"

Jason winced and shrugged. "Sort of. She said, 'how can I believe you' and then she said she'd come, if we can prove what we were saying. She's so..."

"Lonely." Vanessa said unexpectedly.

"Huh?"

"Well think about it, someone like Neri stuck in school and expected to act like a normal kid, with no family to help or even care about her. Maybe she just sort of... shut down."

"Makes sense." Froggy said glumly.

"I hadn't even thought about that. She'll be all right won't she? On the island?" Jason asked hopefully, as if the other two would know."

"For sure." Froggy said, and Vanessa nodded hard.

Neri was disappointed. "I thought you would bring her. I thought I would see Mera."

"But we found her Neri. Isn't that good? She had one of those amulets, just like yours. And now we know where she is, and that she's safe."

"You told her of me but she did not believe?"

Jason sighed, trying to think how to say it. He sat down on a rock by the stream and Neri sat next to him.

"She wants proof, it makes sense. These kids come out of nowhere with a crazy story... she doesn't know we're good people. She's scared."

Neri's face was pinched with sadness. "If she has proof, she will come?"

"That's what she said."

After a moment's thought Neri took off her necklace, wrapped the string around the amulet and handed it to Jason. "Show her this."

"Yeah. Yeah, that's it!"

"You will go back?"

"Yes. And this time, I promise we'll bring her back to you."

The girl called Jane waited, thinking. Someone had come for her. That had happened before. "You're just the child we wanted." And "Would you like to live with us for a while?" Even, "Hi, want to be friends?" once or twice. And more recently, "You're a very special girl, Jane..."

Nobody had ever said something so strange. "Your real name is Mera... you have a sister... we've been looking for you."

She stood up and opened the door. Night had fallen, and nobody was around but scanners swiveled to track her movement. Jane stepped out from the porch and pulled the amulet out from under her shirt. It was the only thing she'd been found with. It wasn't beautiful, it wasn't even real silver, but it was hers.

"Your real name is Mera."

She held up the amulet, and watched the stars around it.


	6. Chapter 6

Ocean Girl: Her Mission Continues

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

6 Escape

"Here you are. Fake id for Mera." Froggy turned away from his terminal and held out the card.

"Great. Thanks, Froggy."

Zoe said, "Froggy told me she's about my size. I'll sneak a spare uniform up and hide it with Neri's."

"That's all set then. Ready for this afternoon. I just hope it'll be as easy to get back into the institute a second time."

"This time I'm coming." Brett said.

Jason gave him a look. "You can't, Brett. We've got enough people already, it'll make us too obvious."

"Well, someone else can stay behind."

"Like who? I'm the one that Mera talked to, we need Froggy for the fence, and there's no way Vanessa will give up her spot."

"Well she might." Brett said, determined to hold onto hope. He followed the others out of the computer room. "It's the dance after all."

Zoe laughed. "Oh come on Brett, who'd want to invite Vanessa?"

"I just wondered if you'd like to come to the dance with me." Mick said.

Vanessa looked at him over the manual she was reading. "Me?"

"Yeah. It's time we buried the hatchet."

"Um, why?"

"Well, because you and I, we're the same in a lotta ways. Of course, I'm not as bright as you. Nobody is. But I think we're on the same wavelength. So how about it?"

"You're out of your mind, and the only thing I want to be on the same wavelength with is a boat license." Vanessa very pointedly turned back to her notes.

"Is that a no?"

"It's a no."

Mick suddenly sounded serious, and sad. "Oh. That's what I expected. Guess I just got my hopes up. You don't know what it's like, you probably have no idea..."

"Any idea about what?" Vanessa asked, caught by the change in tone.

"How it feels being me. The kid nobody likes. That always gets left out, or laughed at. You probably think I don't care, I guess I put on a good act."

"Mick, why are you telling me all this?"

"You're right. It's not your problem. I'll skip the dance. There must be lots of guys wanting to take you anyway."

Vanessa blinked. "Uh, well, some." She lied. The thing was, Vanessa knew exactly how it felt to be the kid nobody liked. She knew exactly what Mick was talking about, if he was serious.

"So I guess there's no chance you'd change your mind? 'cause I'd make sure you had a really good time Vanessa, if you came with me. I may stink at running, but I can dance." He grinned, a small heartfelt smile.

"Well..."

"I'd be really proud to be seen with you."

"Well all right."

Mick looked delighted. "Thanks."

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "At least it'll give the girls something to talk about."

"Yeah. I'll see you later then." Mick got up and went back to the guys he was hanging out with. Vanessa shook her head and tried to get back to studying.

An hour later the others drifted in from their various jobs and games. Jason sat down next to Vanessa. "Will you tell these kids you're definitely coming?"

"What?"

"To the institute? To help us break Mera out?"

"I suppose we have to go today."

"Yeah, of course. So nobody misses us when the dance is on." Jason said, wondering why Vanessa was so distracted.

Vanessa sighed. "That's just it, I've told somebody I'd go with them."

"To the dance? Who?" Zoe leaned over the table, drink in hand, ready for gossip.

"Never mind. Well, I'll have to put him off then."

"No, I mean you can't! It'd look suspicious." Brett said quickly.

"I suppose it might."

"Don't worry. Zoe and me'll go. You stay here and enjoy yourself!" Brett gave Vanessa a hearty pat on the back, then turned to high-five Zoe.

Vanessa gave Jason an apologetic shrug. "Actually he has a point. I'm the one that receptionist saw yesterday, it might be better to take someone else. Not that I _meant_ to play into his hands."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Don't worry mate, nobody ever does.

In Dianne's lab Froggy checked his gear for the tenth time. Neri was sitting on a stool watching. Jason came over to her and held up the amulet. "Let's hope this does the trick."

"I try and think what she will be like." Neri said with a ghost of a smile.

"She's awfully... awfully scared, I guess. But by tonight you'll see her yourself."

"Are you sure she wants to come?"

"She said she would if she trusted us, and I'm sure she will."

The door opened and Brett and Zoe skidded in, dressed in civilian clothes. Zoe did a little spin, showing off. "Forgot what I look like in real clothes!" She said, and frowned when Froggy didn't even look up.

Dianne came over. "You're helping this girl leave without permission."

"Mum, they won't _give_ her permission!"

"They must, Dianne. We cannot deny Mera knowledge of her true nature and heritage. What the children go to do may not be quite legal, but it is entirely right."

"Thanks Winston." Jason nodded. "Ok, ready? Let's go."

They headed for the door. Dianne said, "Ah ah, excuse me!" And inflicted kisses on both her sons. "Bye-bye. And you take care, all right?"

"You worry?" Neri chimed.

"No, no, I won't worry. I'll just work."

The girls had crammed into Kimberley's cabin with all the makeup, hairbrushes and fancy clothing they owned. Joanne had already voiced the inevitable complaint about the small closets on Orca; there wasn't space for a lot of anything that wasn't uniforms.

"Tell us who, Vanessa." Kim begged as she brushed Vanessa's hair into an upswept wave.

"You'll find out soon enough. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Relax, she's great with hair." Joanne crammed herself into the free corner of the room with a dress. "Here, I think you should wear this one.'

"I thought that was your favorite dress."

"So?"

"Well, aren't you going to wear it?"

Joanne sighed rather theatrically. "I probably won't be going."

Kimberley turned to look at her in shock. "What? Why not?"

"No point. The only interesting male on Orca won't be there."

Vanessa almost said several things, most of them about how Winston was as old as their fathers so he was kind of cute but so not in a dating way. But what she actually said was, "I was going to wear—can you grab it out of my bag? The dark green one. What do you guys think of it?"

In the lab Dianne and Winston were compiling the latest scans into the full topographic map. Winston was having raptures, in between noting down spots they'd missed. Neri was in the back of the lab, watching television. Helen had found her a nature program about the Amazon and Neri, who was usually bored by TV, was watching raptly.

Suddenly Dianne jumped and swatted Winston. "Hey!"

"What?" He pulled off the headphones.

"You know how I've been worried about getting behind on the whale studies?"

"Yes?"

"Neri can help us kill two birds with one stone."

"Kill birds? You are hungry?" Neri asked, perplexed.

Dianne laughed. "No, no. It's just a saying. It means to get two things done at once. Listen, Charley will be with you while we're doing the boat survey, yes?"

"Yes."

"Right. Well if you're talking to him, I can collect the whale sounds you two make for the whale dictionary."

Neri nodded enthusiastically. "Charley will like. He wants to help Mother make the ocean safe for whales."

"Charley wants...?" Dianne trailed off in wonder, then returned to herself and took a deep breath. "Neri, what we do... it will take a long time for it to make a difference. It's our hope that when people come to know more about whales they'll see how important it is to protect them, but it takes a long time to change people's minds. We may not see the results in our lifetime, no matter what we do."

"I know." Neri said softly. "Is like spreading seeds, you will not have trees for many seasons."

"Exactly, Neri. I'm glad you understand."

"We will certainly do our best. But taking the recording equipment on board—a little risky isn't it?"

"Nah. It's just another gadget to Sam Phillips." Dianne waved that off, then noticed Neri's downcast expression. "The river dolphins not interesting? Or thinking about the others?"

Neri nodded. "If they will bring Mera back."

"I'll tell you what. They will do the best they can."

The kids arrived, hearts pounding, outside the long white building. Jason looked in the window. "Mera? It's us, can we come in?"

Mera was sitting in the same place she'd been yesterday, with the same nonexpression. If she hadn't been wearing different clothes Jason would have wondered if she'd moved at all.

But the girl looked up at him and spoke immediately. "They are making me go. Today. Someplace called UBRI."

"UBRI!" Zoe gasped.

"You know it?"

"You bet we do!"

"It's a bad place, Mera. They use science for the wrong things. They tried to trap Cha—a whale. They wanted to take him prisoner."

"Prisoner?" There was a hint of fear behind the word.

"That's probably what you'd be too!" Brett exclaimed. "You can't go with them!"

"You said if we brought proof." Jason said. He reached into his pocket and held out Neri's amulet. "I brought this. Your sister's. It's the same as yours. They're from your father."

Mera took off her necklace and held the two metal shapes, fitted together on her hand. She looked at them for a long minute, then handed Neri's amulet back to Jason. "All right. I'll come."

"Yes!" Brett grinned and Froggy and Zoe cheered very quietly. Jason said, "We need to hurry. Is there anything you want to bring?"

Mera put her necklace back on and tucked it safely under her shirt. "Only this."

Neri looked up at the bottom of the boat and twirled herself under the scanner hanging from it. She waved at the camera, then at Charley. _We help Mother. After, Jason will bring my sister home._

Charley whistled the word for 'family' and the one for, 'calf."

_Yes, like baby. But for always, not just a season._

In the cabin of the boat Dianne sat with her chin in her hands, watching the recording. "It works."

"Seems to, yes. I wonder what they are talking about."

"It's fantastic, Winston. We're getting our map of the ocean floor and recording Charley's chatter at the same time. All thanks to Neri."

"She is amazing. –quick! Sam!"

They got the monitor off fast as Captain Phillips stepped off the ladder into the cabin. "Just wondered how it was going."

"It's great, thanks."

Sam stepped around to get a look at the map display. He whistled. "So this is what all the fuss is about. I'm impressed!"

"Well you've seen maps of the ocean floor before."

"Sure, but not with this amount of detail and depth. I mean, look at those sideways elevations!"

Dianne shrugged.

"And we're getting over some ground, no extra passes. That's some equipment!"

"Oh well, you know, your gear's only as good as those around you."

"Sure. Well." Sam turned the same admiring expression on her, "You're not just here for decoration."

"I'm not here for decoration at all."

"No. Obviously. Well I'll—let you get on with it." The captain retreated.

Winston began to chuckle. "I knew it! I knew it!"

"What?"

"You have won a heart!"

Dianne swatted him. "Oh for heaven's sake, Winston!"

"Uh-oh." Froggy said. He pointed. At the fence, a huddle of uniformed people were looking at his scrambler device. "They're onto us."

"Back-up plan? Anybody?" Brett asked.

"Bluff our way through the main gate?" Jason suggested.

Mera said, "You can't. You need a pass."

"Unless anyone can think of another way... we'll have to risk it. Just keep walking, like you own the place."

They walked, though everyone seemed to be hiding behind Jason. A guard at the gate looked up. "Hey, you lot. Just where do you think you're going?"

"Just for a walk."

"Passes."

"It's just a walk." Zoe said and Brett added, "We've got permission."

"I'll have to call. You stay right there. Don't move."

Stalled inside the gate, Froggy muttered, "This was a stupid idea, Jason. We're dead."

Just then a bus pulled in to the stop across the street. Kids began to pour off, others waiting to get on. Jason said, "Come on!"

They dashed across the street, the guard yelling after them. Brett grabbed Mera's hand and pulled her along. Reaching the bus first, Zoe grinned at the driver and tossed him a handful of coins, and they ducked into some seats.

As the bus clanked and jolted into life Jason said, "We're going the wrong way. Get off at the next stop, we'll hide in the fields."

"We're going down to the beach." Brett said to Mera, "Our boat's waiting. Ready to run?"

Mera nodded. Her face showed only a ghost of a smile, but her eyes were sparkling.

The bus stopped, and the doors folded open. "Come on!"

They ran up the wide corridor between the rows. The corn was seven feet tall, and dense. Jason said, "Split up! Hide, they're coming!"

Brett waved and dived into the hedge, vanishing between the stalks. Froggy and Zoe vanished in the other direction. Jason and Mera turned down a little path, turned off it, and crouched in a hollow. Jason put his finger to his lips, and Mera nodded and settled into stillness.

Footsteps crunched down the middle of the field. Jason saw a flash of black. Someone in a suit, passing by. There were more footsteps. How many of them?

A man's voice barked, "I want the girl." Corn rustled as one of the grownups tried to squeeze between the stalks over on the other side. More rustling and cursing, as whoever it was gave up.

Silence. After a minute Jason pointed and tried a step. At the first sound someone yelled, "Over there! Something moved!"

Jason and Mera ducked and held still, Jason at least trying not to breathe loudly. Someone came crashing towards them.

Jason whispered, "You go-"

Brett's voice rang out, "Wrong way, suckeeeeers!" And people were running and Jason didn't know where anyone was. But there was no more yelling so nobody got caught. After way too long the same man said, "Those children didn't disappear into thin air. Back this way."

Retreating footsteps. Jason started breathing again. After a minute Froggy and Zoe joined them in the hollow, Froggy with a theatrical hand on his chest. "Yeah, thanks, just about had a heart attack."

"Oh, you're fine."

"What about Brett?"

"Looking for me?" Brett, grinning and not even out of breath, appeared.

Jason swatted him, which was his way of saying, 'glad you're ok.' Out loud he said, "Froggy, you studied the map longer than I did. Any idea how to get us out of here?"

"Um..." Froggy thought. "Yes. Automated train for taking corn to processing. It'll take us to the other side of the farm, away from the road. We can hide there at least."

Helen had done a pretty good job turning the rec room into a dance. The exercise equipment was folded away and the pool table had been converted into a dj station where Nicos was "laying it down" with more enthusiasm than skill. The lights were off, and colored strobes and spotlights were on. Girls in glittery dresses were dancing, mostly with each other, and guys were eating and talking.

Kimberley had had one dance with Rocky before retiring. "Sorry Joanne, I mean I like your brother and all but...'

"I know. Nerdiness levels at critical."

"Aaaaand now I have proof that you're related."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Quite a crowd." Vanessa said as she came in, rather self-consciously, with Mick. The girls saw her and gaped.

"Yeah. You want a drink or something?"

"Oh, no thanks. I'm fine."

"Might get one myself then." Mick said, and wandered off towards the food. Vanessa waited, not wanting to face Kim and Joanne yet. She tweaked her dress, knowing at least she looked good.

"Where's Mick? Did he bring her?" Someone said, and Vanessa pricked her ears up. The guys were on the other side of a support pole so she couldn't see who they were.

"He sure did. Guess we're gonna have to cough up, Steve."

"What's all this about?" That was Nicos, wearing a tie over his uniform.

"Oh, just a bet we had."

"What sort of bet?"

""It was ten credits to the guy who brought the biggest dog on Orca, and next thing we know Mick's got Vanessa lined up."

"I dunno how he talked her into it."

"But we didn't even have a chance, I mean in the nerd stakes Vanessa's way out in front."

Nico said, "That's sick. Excuse me, must go spike the punch."

Vanessa stood still for a minute, then turned to follow Mick across the room. Joanne and Kimberley fell in beside her. "Did I see right? You actually came with Mick?"

"Talk about a partner from hell! ...what? Vanessa?"

Vanessa stalked around knots of kids dancing or talking. Neri was there, in her uniform but not dancing. "Vanessa, do you know if they've come back?"

"No Neri, I don't. But excuse me won't you? There's something I have to do. ...Ah, Mick, there you are."

Mick turned and smiled. "Hey, sorry. I got to talking with the guys. So, you want to dance or what?"

Vanessa smiled sweetly, picked up a pitcher, and dumped it neatly over Mick's head. "Or what!" She said and left. Mick stood there dripping and smelling of lime while everyone laughed and Nico made a 'bada-bing!' with the sound system.

Vanessa had reached her room, thrown her box of makeup at the wall, and burst into tears. Neri sat down next to her.

"How could I? Me! I'm supposed to be bright! How could I be so stupid? I don't believe it!" Vanessa sobbed and felt around for something else to throw.

Neri offered a pillow.

"Should've known. Neri, I actually thought he wanted to take me to the dance. As if he would. As if anyone would."

"No, Vanessa, not true." Neri said.

"Yes it is. I'm trying to be nice, but I scare people! I put them off. I want to be gentle like you but I don't know how and everybody seems to think I don't need friends!"

"I am your friend, Vanessa." Neri put her arm around the other girl and they leaned on each other. Comfort offered and accepted. "I am always your friend. And Mick—he is very wet!"

The automated train coasted to a silent stop and the kids jumped off the back. The road was out of sight now, blocked by two fields and the bulk of the processing center. There was nobody following them. They headed across an empty field.

"Brett was really good back there wasn't he?" Zoe said, "When he led them away from you and Mera."

Brett bumped his brother, grinning.

"Oh all right." Jason laughed, returning the shove.

"So no more calling me a little creep, all right?"

"Fair enough. From now on you're a big creep."

"Hey!"

Mera walked behind them, watching. They were... nice. Nice, ordinary kids. On the other side of the field they climbed down a small slope to the beach. Brett started wrestling with the rope it was tied by, while Froggy and Zoe jumped in. Jason said, "Mera, you want to wet down before we go?"

Mera gave him a blank look. Jason said, "Sorry—have a quick dip. Neri calls it wetting down. It's a short trip."

"To where?"

"Orca!" Brett called, "Underwater!" He turned on his com watch and spoke into it, "Mum? Mission successful—yeah, we're fine. Listen, find Neri and get her topside in a half hour, ok?"

Mera stood gazing at the waves while Jason went to help get the boat loose. Wet down? She sat down and pulled her shoes off, then waded in and cupped water to splash her face. Nobody said anything. Nobody even glanced at her until Jason said, "Ok. Ready to go meet your sister?"

"My sister." Mera murmured, and let water run through her hands and climbed into the boat.

The sun was sinking towards the sea when the children returned to Orca. Brett said, "Wait here. Everyone's coming up."

The girl waited, afraid but not showing it.

The elevator opened. Neri stepped out and walked slowly across the platform, gazing at her sister as if filling her eyes. She whispered, "Sister? Mera?" And enfolded her sister in a warm embrace. Mera didn't hug her back, just stared with her face expressionless once more.

"Come on, check it out! This is our cabin." Brett said, "What do you think of Orca?"

"...Amazing."

Dianne shooed her son away. "Let me talk to Mera for a minute. Why don't you go help Froggy sneak his gear back into the storage room he snitched it from?"

Brett made a 'yikes' face and fled.

"Mera, we are so glad you're here. Ever since Neri heard of your existence, we've been looking forward to meeting you. I'm Brett and Jason's mother, you can call me Dianne if you like. Neri calls me 'mother.' I hope you'll be happy with us, With Neri. And if you need anything, you can always come to me. Always."

The girl nodded. She'd heard that sort of thing before.

The door opened and Neri and Jason came in. Neri was putting her necklace back on. She looked at it and at Mera's, and smiled. "Family."

"The boat's fueled up and ready to go."

Mera blinked. "We're going to the island now?"

"Oh yes. Neri won't be happy until she gets you home."

"Home." The girl said softly.

"It's beautiful there. And you'll be safe, I promise. Why don't you go and see?"

Jason let them off on the beach and left, to get the boat back before curfew. He waved goodbye.

The girls walked up the beach.

Neri spread her arms. "My home."

It was beautiful. So... clean. Pale sand sloping gently up to the beginning of the jungle. Tangled green and brown. Sounds of birds, and the waves lapping the beach. Delicious outdoor smell of salt and growing things. Calm.

"But... where do you live?"

"Here. All around. You'll see."

"Tell me about our family."

"I can tell you about father. All the family I remember. He was strong. Good."

"Where is he now?"

"Gone now. For always. But sometimes, here—I can still feel him near. You will too."

"I don't understand." The girl admitted. "Anything!"

"I will tell you. Slowly. But for now, just be happy—sister."


	7. Chapter 7

Ocean Girl: Her Mission Continues

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

7 Beyond a Reaching Hand

Morning poured over the island, slow and clear. In the tree a girl slept, curled in a nest of leaves. She stirred, opened her eyes and looked at the jungle without comprehension. Birds were singing, and others were calling raucously. It was loud! And bright, not at all like waking up indoors.

Mera rubbed her eyes and sat up—and jumped, as she saw a pair of lovebirds watching her, just at eye level and maybe a foot away. She scooted away from them, felt her hand slip, and turned to look down, ten feet to the pond off the edge of the nest.

Where..?

She remembered the institute, the kids who came for her, the weird, _weird_ girl in the tattered dress.

Neri climbed into the nest, a sunny smile on her face. "We are lucky. The yellow fruit is ready. Come." She grabbed a vine and jumped, swinging gracefully over the water before she dropped in. She stood waist-deep and threw the vine back up. "Come!"

Mera caught it and stood at the edge of the nest, very much against her better judgment. She stepped onto the air—and shrieked as her grip slipped, sending her down in a swinging tumble into the water. She landed in the pond, with one last yelp as her bottom hit the stones.

Neri offered her a hand up, seeming not to have noticed. "Follow."

Mera stood on her own, and tried to wring water out of her shorts before she went after Neri.

In their bunks on Orca, Jason and Brett were waking up. "I wonder how it's going for them." Jason said.

Brett folded his arms behind his head. "Betcha Mera's spun out. I mean, imagine waking up every morning in that gross institute. Now she's in paradise!"

Dianne ducked into the room, a towel around her hair. "It may not seem like paradise to Mera yet. There's an awful lot for her to get used to."

"Aw, she'll be all right."

"I hope so. I hope we did the right thing."

"Mum, don't be such a downer! What, are you saying we should've left her where she was?"

"To be dragged off by those Ubri guys." Brett added.

"Right right, point taken. I'm saying they'll both need time to adjust is all—Neri to having company out there, and Mera to sleeping outdoors just for a start. Now would you two get up?"

There was a two-boy chorus of, "It's Sunday!"

The wall screen binged and Captain Phillips appeared. "You there, Doc?"

Jason muttered, "Oh great, it's Davy Jones."

"Hush you. Yes Captain, I know, I'm running late."

"You can relax; the engine's playing up. Eleven hundred hours ok?"

"Fine. Oh, and I'd like to bring Jason with me."

"You would?" Said Jason.

"Not too sure about having kids on board."

Jason bristled. "I'm an experienced diver, in case you're interested. With a permit." He said, trying to be angry while wearing pajamas.

"Well, don't get under my feet then."

"Keep off my back then."

"Enough." Dianne closed the call. "Jason, that was very rude."

"Huh. Well, I don't like his attitude. Come to think of it, I don't like him at all."

"Oh come on, he's not that bad."

Brett sniggered, and his mother gave him a killing look.

"And how come I'm going on the boat suddenly?"

"Because we need someone to communicate with Neri."

"I thought you'd want her to spend time with Mera, helping her settle in."

Dianne sighed. "Yes, but we can't stop the survey. It'll just be a couple of hours a day I promise. We can go ask her about it after breakfast—and why aren't you two dressed yet?"

Helen's morning announcement echoed over the cafeteria. "Those on shore leave today please note departure times are eleven-hundred and fourteen-hundred hours. Finally, Orca wishes many happy returns of the day to Vanessa Lane."

"Helen's got a new birthday program." Froggy said, "Good, eh?"

"You might like it Froggy, but Vanessa looks like she could fry Helen's microchips." Zoe said, gesturing with her bagel at Vanessa, who was scowling into her cereal bowl two tables away.

"Vanessa, you should've told us." Joanne said, coming over.

"Yeah well, it's no big deal."

"Scared she'll get no presents."

"Mick, shut up. So, are you doing something special?"

"No. Yes. I'm busy." Vanessa stood up, dropped off her bowl to be washed, and left the room.

Kimberley looked after her thoughtfully. "She needs to lighten up. Let's put on a party. A surprise."

"Brilliant! But where? Our cabins are too small."

"How about one of the storerooms on delta level? No one ever goes there."

Mick said, "Count me in."

"Or _not_. You're about the last person Vanessa wants around."

The yellow fruit grew at head-height on some scraggly bushes. They looked like lemons, but were mealy inside. Mera picked at hers, pulling out pulp with her fingers. She tried it. Yuck!

"No, like this one. When the green is gone from it."

Mera found an all-yellow fruit, split it open in her hands and tasted the pulp. It was not much better. "Thanks, it's lovely." She said without enthusiasm.

"But you wish for corn flakes?"

"How did you know?"

Neri smiled gently. "Know what sister thinks. Time you meet Charley."

"Charley?"

"You will love him."

"Wait, someone else lives here? Where's his house?"

Neri laughed, "Charley's house! Come, you will see."

They went down the hill. Mera finally noticed they were walking on a faint, foot-wide trail. There were little heaps of dung here and there, and Mera saw something rat-sized but roo-shaped watch them for a minute before hopping slowly away.

The jungle opened up and Neri ran down the beach. Mera took a step—and tripped and fell full length into the sand. She looked up, glaring—at nothing because Neri was leaping into the surf, agile as a deer. The younger girl picked herself up and followed.

The girl called Jane loved swimming, and she was good at it. Even now, when she was hungry and unhappy, the water felt good. She dived under, after Neri, and the blue world opened up. For a second she almost... but then she ran out of air and had to come up. Neri surfaced beside her, a confused expression on her beautiful face. "Mera cannot swim?"

"I _can!_ Just not like you." The girl protested, hurt and almost angry. Swimming was the only thing she was good at, but compared to Neri...

"Is all right. Mera cannot swim to Charley, so Charley swim to Mera. Look. Charley."

The girl turned, and a huge blue bulk heaved up out of the waves. She screamed and thrashed backwards.

Neri heard Charley's questioning call, but could only answer that she didn't know, as she followed her sister back to land.

"You believe now Charley is friend?"

"If you say so." The girl said miserably. She was sitting under a tree, hugging her knees to her chest, after hearing a long and confused explanation.

"Charley did not mean to scare you. He was excited to meet you Mera."

"Mera..." The girl said softly. "All my life I've been called Jane. Plain old Jane. Now I'm Mera suddenly."

"You don't like Mera? Father called you Mera." Neri sat down comfortably in the sand.

"What was he like, Neri? And why did he bring us from... so far away?"

"Because we must give message to earth people. We must warn them."

"Warn them? About what?"

"Not to be greedy. Not to spoil the sea that he loved. He was so wise."

"It's so—so weird. So hard to believe. Neri are you really—are we really from—up there?"

"Father say so. Friends say it makes sense; that is why we are not like them." Neri looked up, listening. "Friends come, Charley tells me." She rolled to her feet and ran down the beach as a boat came into view.

Mera didn't move. She was thinking about being an alien, and how the thought was almost a comfort.

"Hi Neri. Mum wondered when you might be able to come to work."

"Mother want me to go now?"

"Well—yeah." Jason said, confused by the instant reply.

"Then I go now. Charley too?"

"Sure."

Neri nodded and walked past the boat, into the water. Brett said, "Hey, talk a minute? What about Mera? How's it going?"

"Mera not so happy."

"How come?"

Brett dropped into the surf. "Maybe I'd better, you know, go talk to her."

"Ok. We'll come back for you when we're finished on Sam's boat."

"Good luck." Brett waved.

Neri dived into a wave, and Jason revved the boat's engine. Brett waved to Mera and slogged up the beach.

Froggy looked up with trepidation as Mick invaded his lair. "Hey, kid. Can you show me counseling room five?"

"Can't. They're restricted."

"Oh come on." Mick said, draping a not-friendly arm over Froggy's shoulders. "You can bypass stuff like that.'

"Yeah maybe. Why should I?"

"'cause if you don't, I'll tell Mom how much you mess around with Helen. Like you're in here all the time when you're not supposed to be. I think she'd be reeeeal interested."

Froggy sighed and put in the code. "All right. Why do you want to see a councilor anyway?"

"I want to see who 's seeing one. Hah! I knew I saw her go in there!"

"Vanessa?" The hair was unmistakable. Why was Vanessa seeing a councilor?

"Where's the audio? Come on."

Froggy brought it online. The councilor was saying, "How've you been? Have you made any new friends?"

"Sure, loads." Vanessa muttered.

"What about the dance? Did you go to it?"

"That's my business. Look, no offence, I wouldn't even be here if my parents didn't make me come."

"But since you are here, what bout those nasty spider dreams? Have you had any more of them?"

No reply.

"Vanessa? Any more bad dreams?"

"Yes. No." Vanessa said.

"What do spiders signify for you, do you think?"

"They signify great black, hairy, creepy, probably poisonous... this is stupid."

"Unreal!" Mick hooted.

"Big, tough Vanessa. Scared of spiders." Froggy said with wonder, and sympathy because he thought the same thing about spiders.

"Oh man. Pinch me and tell me I'm not dreaming!"

"What's good about it?"

When they turned back to the screen, the picture was gone, replaced by a warning notice. Mick said, "Hey, what happened to the picture?"

"Uh-oh."

"What? Come on, get it back, man!"

"Forget it."

"I said, get it back!"

Froggy rolled his eyes. "Helen's started a scan. We'll be detected. What's the matter, can't you read?"

"Yeah, of course I can." Mick blustered, but the danger had gone out of his voice.

"Didn't look like it to me."

"Yeah well, I've seen enough. I'm outta here."

"Hey, how's it going?" Captain Phillips leaned in the door of the cabin. This was the third time he'd come to check on them. Up on deck Jason was fuming.

"Going fine." Dianne replied.

"Wow, you guys tune this thing up or something? The scan looks clearer than yesterday."

"We haven't found any priceless mineral deposits for you yet, though." Winston said.

"No, so you'll have to endure life with us on Orca a while longer."

"Aw, you can get used to anything." Sam said bashfully.

"Even women on boats?"

"You're not going to let me live that one down are you?"

Dianne smiled. "Well, I can get used to most things too. Even salt-hardened old sea dogs."

"Not so much about the old."

Jason, coming down the steps, dropped the tank he was carrying. Sam turned to him, "Hey, get it together mister clumsy."

Jason glared. "Gonna string me up from the yard arm?"

"Only for a second offence." Sam clapped Jason on the shoulder and headed back upstairs. Jason seethed. The other two adults ignored him, Winston turning the underwater camera back on. Neri smiled up at them from under the boat.

Brett pointed across the stream. "Let's go over there. There's a good spot to sit." He stepped from rock to rock.

Mera stepped on the wrong stone and wobbled. "Aah! You're as bad as Neri. She goes like the wind and expects me to keep up."

"It's just like Jason and me." Brett gave Mera a steadying hand and pointed at the right path. "That's the trouble with being the youngest. You just gotta show them you're as good as they are."

"I can't do anything like Neri. I don't—don't think I belong here."

"Sure you do! Once you get used—look out!"

Mera had almost walked into a vine hanging at head-height. She blinked at it for a minute, then suddenly sank to her knees, sobbing. "I'll never get used to it! Bumps and bugs and no proper bed, nowhere to go when it rains. No way of knowing what's true anymore!"

"It's not that bad..." Brett said helplessly. He sat down and put his arm around Mera, his first time doing that with a girl ever, but she didn't seem to notice.

"I wish I'd never come here!"

"You don't mean that." Brett tried.

"I do!" Mera turned to him, her face miserable but her eyes dry. "At least-" She stopped and didn't say anything else.

Brett guessed, "Real food? TV?"

Mera laughed a sobbing little laugh. "I miss TV. I hated TV. The other kids would always have it on and it gave me a headache but now I miss it."

"Well... come to Orca. Tomorrow. We've got TV, and food and soap and real toilet paper and you can meet our friends. You're not stuck here."

Silence. Then Mera nodded and stood up, expressionless again. She managed a tiny smile. "I do like being able to swim whenever I want."

Brett grinned. "Yeah, nobody cares if you get wet." He kicked off his shoes and walked back into the stream, and Mera followed. She didn't say anything else so after a while Brett said, "I met Neri when I got washed up on the island. I was messing around in a boat and Vanessa untied it—she didn't mean to cause actual danger, and anyway me and the guys arranged for all of Orca to see her bare butt. So anyway there was a storm and I wake up here and I'm soooo hungry."

"And you met Neri? Look, what are those? I saw one before."

"Um... Mum told me... brushtail possum. No, Neri was hiding. I found these berries and stuffed myself and then, whoooooaaaah." Brett mimed wobbling and crossed his eyes. "I got so sick I don't even remember. Neri fed me medicine and towed my boat out where people were looking."

"Medicine? Out here?"

"She made it. With leaves and stuff. Tasted really bad, I remember that." Brett grinned and swung himself around a tree trunk. "I was really scared. But I met Neri, so..."

Back on Orca the boys carried the last of their gear back to the lab. "We talked—well, mostly I talked because Mera didn't. She's not happy, that's for sure."

"Well, why not?"

"I don't know. I think Neri might be bossing her around too much. "

A bag slipped off the pile in Jason's arms and hit the floor. "Can you get that?"

Brett picked it up and grumbled, "Like you boss me."

"Well fine, if you don't want to take it give it back."

"No, fine." Brett grumbled a bit more, on principal, then said, "I told her she can come to Orca to hang out and, y'know, eat real food. Maybe Mum can talk to her."

Jason nodded. "Ok. Hey, did the guys tell you where they're having Vanessa's party?"

"They hadn't decided before we left. But hey, free cake!"

"Yeah, let's get this stuff put away then we can look for it."

In the storeroom Kimberley and Joanne put up streamers and Froggy fiddled with the computer's music program. Zoe opened the cake box. "It was the best I could get." She said defensively. The cake was... small. And green, just green icing but still, green. She stuck in some candles anyway.

Kimberley saw the cake and snickered. "I couldn't find anything good for a present—what does Vanessa even like?"

"Well there was this one time," Zoe began but just then there was a noise outside. "Everybody, quick!"

"Surpri-"

It was Mick.

"Who invited you?" Zoe asked in disgust.

"I did. You got a problem with that, shrimp? 'Cause we could take this outside. After all, it's supposed to be a party in here."

Rocky was following Mick. "Oh great, I'm in time. Where are Jason and Brett?"

"They'll get here. I left a message." Froggy told him.

"Here she comes. Ssh!"

Everybody ducked again. This time it was Vanessa. "Surprise!"

Vanessa jumped, then laughed. "You guys are such dorks for keeping it a secret!"

"We didn't have time to get you anything, but there's a cake—sort of."

Zoe finished lighting the candles and presented the cake with a flourish and a shrug.

"It looks great." Vanessa said with as much enthusiasm as the cake could expect.

"Oh hey—looks like somebody's got you a present." Kim said, picking it up from the table. "You want to open it?"

"Sure. Thanks you guys." Vanessa opened the box. It was a big, black spider. She froze.

Kim started, "Hey, who-?"

The spider moved. Vanessa shrieked and flung the box away. Zoe jumped to avoid getting spidered and there was a confused moment where everyone was yelling and shoving and then the cake fell over and the streamers were going up in flames.

"Everybody out! Out!" Vanessa yelled, but the door was sliding closed as Helen's fire announcement came over the speakers.

"We're trapped!" Kimberley cried.

"Stupid Helen!" Froggy went for the computer terminal, but the keyboard was melting with burning paper on it.

"Mick, fire extinguisher!"

Mick wrestled it off the wall, muttering, "Just let me get this straight..."

"Just read it! Do what it says!"

There was a lot of smoke now, and the stink of burning plastic was strong in the air. Most of the kids were huddled by the door. Kimberley was trying to muscle it open.

"Ah, um-"

"Hurry! Can't you read?"

"He can't!" Froggy yelled. The little guy grabbed the fire extinguisher and turned it on the fire. Foam boiled all over everything.

"Ok. Ok it's out."

"Um." Froggy said, in a way that made everyone look. A barrel had fallen over and come open, and something oily-green was spilling out. Steam rose from it. Mick started coughing and pulled his shirt over his face.

"What is it?"

"Mct!" Froggy squirmed away from it. "Poison!"

"Some cooling system additive. Fumes are toxic. Can you guys think of another way in?" Sam asked. He'd found Brett and Jason on their way to the party.

Brett nodded. "Air shaft, delta three. You won't fit but we will."

"Right. Meet you there in a minute. Hurry!"

Jason and Brett ran. They reached the vent first, and wrestled the grate off it before Sam arrived with an armful of masks and oxygen bottles. "Here, get these in and get everybody out."

"Right." Jason put a mask on and pushed two small tanks ahead of him into the ventilation shaft. It was about ten feet, with a bend in the middle. Then he had to get the grate on the other end out, levering it with a screwdriver. He dropped out into the storeroom. "Guys! Here!" Brett pushed more masks through and turned around while Jason helped everybody get some breathing gear on. He boosted Zoe into the vent.

Vanessa was cursing through her mask, "Stupid Mick, stupid spider, my birthday!"

"You next, Froggy."

"Hey, why do they get to go first?" Mick interrupted.

"In case you get stuck! You're the biggest!"

"Heck with that!"

"Mick, please!"

They did all get out, eventually and all of them stinking and coughing. After a stop in medical the whole group was summoned before the commander.

"I'm ok Mom." Mick said.

"None of you should have been there in the first place. Now, I'm not going to penalize you any further, seeing as you've had the fright of your lives already. But any future transgressions will be severely punished. I am aware that Michael is particularly at fault for playing a stupid practical joke. I'm sure he is very ashamed of himself."

Mick did not look ashamed.

"Huh. He wasn't very useful with the fire extinguisher either."

"Oh?"

"No." Vanessa continued. "We might have put the fire out much quicker if he hadn't wasted so much time."

"He couldn't read the instructions." Froggy explained.

"Shut up!"

The commander nodded. "I see. You haven't told them."

"Mom!"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. And it does explain the delay. Michael has a reading disability similar to dyslexia."

"What's that?" Zoe whispered.

"None of your business!"

Froggy answered, "It means he sees letters all wrong. Can't understand words."

"Exactly, Mister Reilly. So, perhaps you could all try to be a little understanding."

"Yeah well, don't bother ok."

"Don't take that attitude Michael. It is not an excuse for bad behavior. I've decided you need some discipline. I've already talked to Captain Phillips and he's agreed to have you on his boat for the remainder of the survey. Dismissed, all of you."

"Mick on the boat? That's all we need!"

"You said it." Jason replied.

"It's hard enough keeping Sam from noticing Neri. What if Mick sees her?"

Jason could only shrug. He carded open the door of the lab. "We're back."

"Ta da the heroes!" Winston greeted them.

"So, how'd it go?"

"We're fine Mum."

"Yeah, the doctor said we should stay quiet for twenty-four hours in case of any funny symptoms but we didn't breathe enough gas to do any damage."

"Funny symptoms?" Winston asked.

Brett and Jason broke out in fake-coughing and groans of, "I don't feel so good." They slumped over to a bench and sat down. "So—can we have the day off?"

Dianne laughed. "Well sure, since you're that sick. But I was about to tell you Commander Byrne's approved your upgrade to crew status and as of tomorrow, you're on the survey boat."

"Yes!" Brett crowed, and he and Jason jumped up and slapped hands.

"So, why you all dressed up Mum?"

Dianne turned away quickly. "I'm not."

"Oh yes you are. That's your best shirt." Brett said, not giving up. His mother was blushing.

"It's no big deal."

"Ooooh! Who is he?"

Winston started, "Brett, don't tease-"

The door opened and Sam Phillips leaned in. "You ready?"

"Yep." Dianne said with forced casualness.

"You look nice."

"Thank you."

Sam waved to the boys and escorted Dianne out. Brett and Jason stared at the closed door, Jason's expression thundery.

Brett was just confused. "What does she want to go out with him for?"

"Search me." Jason muttered.

"Oh don't worry, my friends. He's an old sea dog. His bite is much worse than his bark." Winston said cheerfully, then stopped to think. "Or is that the other way around?"

Mera cupped a handful of water and looked at it doubtfully. It was from a stream. Was it really safe to drink? Getting sick out here with no bed and no real medicine, no matter what Brett said... but she had to drink something. Neri drank the stream water all the time.

The water smelled all right. It smelled like a pond, but not bad. That time, when the school cafeteria got some salad that had been washed in bad water Jane had been able to smell that something wasn't right, so she'd been fine while half the class had been home sick.

She shook her head sharply, dipped her hands again and drank. Delicious.

Neri was sitting in her nest sewing a bundle of fabric she'd gotten from somewhere. She shook out the result, then jumped down into the pond. "For you! Try it?"

The pleading tone was too much. Mera ducked behind a tree and tried the dress on. It looked—like Neri's. The fabric looked rough but it was soft and light, and the ragged hem stood out when she twirled.

"You like it?" Neri asked timidly.

"Yes. I like that you made it for me."

"Now you look like my sister."

"Look like. Maybe. But I don't think I'll ever be able to do the things that you do, Neri. You're—amazing. And I'm not."

"You are." Neri said. She smiled a warm smile and ruffled Mera's hair. "We are the same, you and me. You will be able to do everything I do, soon. I am sure."


	8. Chapter 8

Ocean Girl: Her Mission Continues

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll

8 Until the Celebration

Charley entered the bay, breached just for show, and whistled to Neri, _Morning! Morning, Sister! Sister come swim today?_

"Charley calling! Do you hear?"

Mera looked at her sister in confusion. She listened, but felt that it wasn't the right kind of listening. But how else could you listen, besides with your ears? "No."

"Maybe you hear him tomorrow. He says, will you come swim?"

Mera looked down the beach at the wide, choppy expanse of ocean. "Um... I think I'll stick to the pond." She said, and watched Neri's smile fade.

So they went to get cocoanuts instead. Neri ran up the tree and perched in the crown, agile as a monkey. Mera stared. Then she had to jump back as two cocoanuts hit the sand in front of her. Then Neri jumped down. "Now we find some berries!"

They headed into the forest, Neri running ahead and Mera struggling to catch up. She stopped by the pond to catch her breath and saw a bunch of soft-looking red berries on a bush. They looked tasty. She plucked a few and looked at them.

"No!" Neri slapped the berries out of her hand.

"You just said we should find berries..."

"Bad berries. Make you sick. Very bad." Neri said vehemently.

Mera felt like crying. But she just said, "Didn't feel like berries anyway. It's all I've had since I got here. I'm sick of berries!"

"What do you want then?"

"Normal food!"

The elevator door opened and the boys were surprised to see Neri and Mera inside. Jason leaned forward and said, "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"Hamburgers." Neri said sadly. "Mera doesn't like island food. And I want to see Mother."

"Great. Ok, Brett, you take Mera down to the galley. I'll take Neri to the lab. And Vanessa, go and find Mick and make sure wherever he is, he stays there! Ok?"

Vanessa started, "Hey..." and gave up.

Brett grabbed Mera's hand. "Come on, this way."

"Um, did we cause trouble, coming here? Jason sounded mad."

"Nah, he's always like that. Worries someone'll find out about Neri. But I think it's great, come eat with us! Hey, Froggy, Zoe, look who's here!"

The two kids pushed their trays aside to make room and waved. Froggy waved a tall glass with chocolate foam on top and Brett said, "Milkshakes! We hardly ever get those. You want one? And most of the menu is made with algae, I'll show you which one's the real hamburger."

Brett swiped his id and ordered milkshakes, burgers and fries. A minute later everything appeared, hot and smelling great. Mera was actually smiling when she picked up her tray. They two of them sat down with Froggy and Zoe.

"Neri, you've got to understand your world is completely different from what Mera's used to." Dianne said kindly.

Neri looked around, her face pinched with worry. "But sister sad. Makes me sad. Makes me scared. Scared she leave."

"Well have you tried talking to her about it?" Dianne got out a comb and started pulling it through Neri's long tangled hair.

"You."

"What, you want me to talk to her?"

"I do not know what to say."

The door opened and Brett and Mera returned. Brett waved a glass, "Hey Jase! Special of the day, double choc milkshakes!"

Jason and even Neri perked up.

"Neri, Froggy wants to talk to you—something he's researching. Mum, can I borrow her?"

"Sure. Get me a milkshake too, will you? Ah- Mera, could you stay?"

Mera nodded and looked down while she sucked up the last of her milkshake. When the glass was empty Helen opened a waste chute in the wall. Mera blinked at it, then realized what it was for and dropped her glass down.

"I just wanted to talk to you a minute, see how you're doing."

Mera didn't say anything, but she came and sat beside Dianne on a bench.

"I know you don't know me, and this must all be very confusing but—I think I know what you're going through, just a little. You feel like a stranger, don't you. You see, the boys and I, when we first came to Orca that's how we felt.

"At least you got to sleep in proper beds and eat proper food."

Dianne tried a joke, "Have you seen the beds here? Seriously though, I wish Ubri hadn't been trying to take you away right then. With more time we could've adopted you legally and brought you to Orca, passed you off as a result of Winston's misspent youth or something... we might be able to get you a bunk here, but not for a while. Can you give the island a few weeks more? I think it'll come to feel like home to you."

"The island is Neri's home. It's not mine." Mera said. Her eyes had gone moon-blank again.

Dianne petted the girl's hair. "You know what? You might be more like your sister than you think. I'm sure it'll get better."

"I used to think that about life on the mainland. It never did. Every time someone wanted me, I disappointed them."

"Oh well, that's because you were trying to be someone called Jane Seaforth, someone who didn't even exist."

"Right now I—" Mera sobbed, "I don't know who I am. Where I belong. What—if—I find my real home and I don't belong there either?" She cried without tears, just almost silent sobbing and her voice breaking. "I don't know who I am!"

"Oh sweetie..." Dianne put her arms around the girl and held her and stroked her hair. "That must be so scary. But you're someone really special, and it'll be all right. We'll all help you."

The next day, at eleven hundred hours Sam was briefing his new crew. He wasn't happy that it was a crew made up of kids. "..ok, those are the rules. Just remember, I make 'em and you don't break 'em. That way we'll get on just fine."

Brett and Vanessa saluted. Jason, carrying most of the gear, didn't bother.

Mick came up behind them. "Ok, funsters. You can relax. The Mick-miester's here."

"Glad you could make it." Sam said dryly.

"You're late."

"Yeah, thanks for all the help."

"Let's get something straight. This wasn't my idea. I've got better things to do than hang out on some crummy boat with the nautical dork squad."

Sam grabbed the boy around the shoulders. "Don't care what you think, mate. Help Doctor Bates with those."

Mick muttered, but he picked up a load of equipment. Dianne thanked him politely.

"What an animal." Brett muttered.

"Well, there's nothing we can do. If his mother says he's on the boat then he's on the boat. All we can do is keep him up on deck and away from Neri."

The elevator opened and Helen's voice announced procedure for new residents. Brett was too busy planning to notice the new residents: a small neat man with glasses and a beautiful dark-skinned girl. Mick noticed the girl though, enough to stop him in his tracks. She waved shyly before vanishing around a corner.

Jason pointed at the map on the cabin wall. "We're... here?"

"That's right."

"How long does this take?" Vanessa asked.

"Pretty much all day. It'd be a real pain if we didn't get to dive."

Winston and Brett were checking the equipment for the day's survey. Mick was hanging around being in the way. He reached for the switch to the underwater camera. "What's this do?"

Brett got in the way. "No, no!"

"Don't touch that. I tell you what, why don't you go up on deck and check the scuba equipment."

"But it was checked before it was loaded."

Vanessa got into the act, "Yeah, but we're gonna be breathing through it. Let's check it again. Coming, Jason?"

"In a sec. Mum?"

Dianne was definitely frazzled. "Tell Neri we'll be ready for her in about ten minutes ok? I want you to ask her to stay under the sonar equipment."

"Gotcha."

"And you guys keep your eyes out for any interesting marine specimens while you're down there ok?"

"Yep." Jason turned to go.

"And one more thing Jase. Would you make sure Mick stays up on deck?"

Jason almost asked how he was supposed to do that, but his mother sounded pretty stressed so he just said, "Ok."

"Brett, would you sit on the stairs and warn me if either Mick or Sam come down?"

"Sure Mum."

A few minutes later Neri appeared in the underwater camera. Immediately the sonar reading doubled in depth. Then the scuba-suited figures of Jason and Vanessa joined her. They signed to each other for a minute then Neri pointed and Vanessa and Jason swam off in different directions to look for marine life.

"Neri's powers must be growing." Winston mused. "Every day she's influencing our readings more strongly."

The computer loaded a picture from Jason's camera, a lazy fat-lipped fish.

"I hope he doesn't think that's a new specimen."

The next picture was of a swarm of tiny fish swarming Vanessa's head where a tuft of bright red hair had escaped her hood. On the video Neri was laughing a cloud of bubbles.

"Come on Dianne, don't you wish you were down there with them?"

"Immensely."

Brett came in, waving for them to turn off the video. He sat down by his mother as Sam appeared.

"How's it going? Talking Nobel Prize or what?"

"Not quite." Dianne was blushing.

Sam leaned to look at the scan. "Amazing. Well if there's anything down there we're certainly going to find out what it is. What's it like having a genius for a mum?"

"She's not really a—" Brett said immediately before Dianne, laughing, swatted him.

Sam laughed too. "So what's the plan? We hang around here or head back to base?"

"There's hours of material to analyze." Winston said. "We probably should think about heading back to start collating it. Half an hour, to let the divers finish?"

Dianne nodded and Sam said, "Fine by me."

He headed back upstairs. Dianne grabbed Brett in a hug calculated to embarrass any thirteen year old boy. "Now when someone says you have a genius mum, you might at least..."

"Yaa! Help!"

Jason tossed his scuba gear over the rail. He was sitting on a low platform that went under with every dip of the boat. Neri hung in the water, her arms folded on the platform looking up at him. "Mother is happy with work?"

"Yeah, she says it's great. Listen, you'd better go before Captain Bligh sees you."

"You don't like Captain Bligh?"

Jason laughed. "Well actually his name's Sam, but yeah, he's not my favorite person."

"Why?" Neri chimed.

"Look, don't you think you should go back to Mera?"

Instead, Neri boosted herself up to sit next to Jason. "No. I want to know why you don't like Sam Bligh."

On the beach, Mera sat and watched the little waves sweep in. She'd come down to the beach in a moment of courage, thinking she'd try swimming in the ocean. But she was afraid to try, all by herself. She was afraid to go into the jungle too. There were bugs, and thorns, and the animals were spooky because they weren't afraid of her. And even 'home' was just a pond, nothing to do, not even any nice place to sit.

And the worst part was...

Was...

Having nowhere else to go. This was it, the place she belonged, and it wasn't home either. It was worse than the foster homes, which never felt quite right no matter how hard the foster parents tried.

"Never belong anywhere, will I?"

She stood and wandered up the beach, up the hill into the trees. She grabbed a stick and whacked a few tree trunks, taking out her feelings on them. This felt better than pretending not to care.

A nasty buzzing started and Mera saw, too late, a nest hanging from a branch. Wasps! She shrieked and ran. The insects followed. Mera was thinking she had to get to the pond, which way—

The ground vanished from under her feet.

"He's just not mum's type." Jason was saying.

"What type is he?"

"The type you can't trust. And he's nothing like my dad. Neri?"

Neri had gone pale. She stood suddenly and dived, vanishing under the water.

Jason stared at the spot where she'd been. He only just managed not to shout after her. Just as well, because Sam and Mick appeared above him on deck. "Oh, there you are. Get dressed, drinks below."

Jason grabbed a towel and ducked into the little changing closet on deck as Vanessa came out. She leaned by the curtain and whispered, "Neri ok?"

"We were talking then she suddenly left. Hope nothing's wrong."

"Maybe she just heard the guys coming. Anyway, we can't check it out now. See you downstairs."

"Ok." Jason tossed his towel over the door and started squirming out of his dive suit.

Downstairs Captain Sam poured drinks. "Don't get too excited folks, it's only apple juice. I guess the commander will be pretty happy with your progress."

"Yeah." Dianne sipped and said, "Um, Sam? Could I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"About the survey. It would be nice if the commander didn't know how far along we are. Using this boat to conduct my whale research..." She gave a pleading look.

"Ah. No worries."

"You mean?"

"You can count on me to keep mum to Commander Byrne."

Dianne hugged him. "Oh thank you!"

Jason came down the steps just in time to see that. He turned and left again.

Mera clung to a bush on the side of the cliff. She'd tumbled six feet before catching it, and she hurt all over. She couldn't do anything but hold on, try again to find a foothold, and try not to look down. Below was a sheer drop to the rocks and waves.

"Help..."

Her voice faded. Who would hear? Neri was miles away out a sea.

Minutes passed. She struggled to get a better grip, called out again a few times. She heard rustling and shouted.

"Mera! Hold!" Neri called, and a vine unrolled. Mera reached for it—and felt her balance slipping.

"I can't!"

Pebbles dropped as Neri climbed over the edge. She climbed down slowly, her feet against the cliff, holding the vine in one hand. "Mera!"

Mera reached again, slipped—and Neri caught her around the waist. Mera managed to brace her feet and they hung onto each other for dear life. At last Mera got a grip on the vine. Neri gave her an encouraging grin. "Up. Step here."

They both got to the top and Mera let herself collapse on the wonderfully solid ground.

"Are you hurt?"

"No. Ow. Um." Mera said. She was banged up, everything from her feet to her chin seemed to have hit rocks, and every muscle was complaining. "Not badly."

"Not good." Neri finished. She turned and crouched down. "On."

"You can't carry me, I must weigh almost..." Mera said weakly as she was scooped up.

At the pond Mera washed up and Neri came back with a handful of twigs that cracked to release clear sap. "Good for hurt."

'Really?" Mera scooped some on her finger and wiped it on her scraped leg. "Ouch!"

"Sorry." Neri said, then, "Sorry for other things too. I leave you here alone."

"It's ok." Mera said halfheartedly.

"No. Not ok. My fault you are sad."

"It isn't! I keep telling you. It's me, it's... this stupid island."

"Not stupid. If you want island to be friend to you, you must be friend to it. I did not realize you don't understand. Now, I show you."

Mera smiled.

"Coo-ee, Neri!"

"Here!" Neri's voice drifted from the trees. Brett and Jason walked up the beach and followed the little path to the pond.

The girls were sitting on a log by the pond. Mera held the hologram device

"Your hand like this, and you will see Father." Neri said, then stood up to wave to Jason and Brett.

Jason said quietly, "You guys ok? After you left like that."

"Mera was in trouble. But better now, I think."

The hologram appeared, faint in the daylight, and Mera gasped. Brett sat down next to her and the four of them watched the message in silence.

When it vanished Mera looked back, her eyes wide. "Our father? My father? Really?"

"Yes really." Neri laughed.

"And check this out." Brett said, and put his hand over the device. "It doesn't work for us, just you and Neri. Froggy reckons that light looks at your dna and that's what turns it on, but that's just a guess and he made it after watching a lot of science fiction."

Mera wasn't actually listening. Jason quietly pulled his brother away. "Let's give Mera a minute." Neri nodded and followed them.

"Oh, Mum made this for Mera." Brett handed over some papers.

Neri looked at them curiously. "Picture of berries?"

"Yeah, she had Helen print out a bunch of info about edible plants and stuff. Maybe Mera would like to have it all official like that, so she can tell what's good to eat. Stuff that's bad has red around the picture, see?"

Neri looked through the pictures with interest, if not much understanding. "Mera will like, I think. We get dinner now. Stay?"

"Um, I think..."

"No, stay." Mera said. "Tell me about the spaceship. About everything."

Neri built a fire near the bees' nest. She took a reed and blew smoke into the nest until the buzzing faded. "See? Now they are still." She broke off a section of the nest, gently brushed the bees off it and held it out.

Mera touched the edge. "It's honey. It's good."

Birds screeched as the girls climbed around their nests. Neri explained, "Birds only raise one baby. So if you leave one egg, there will be more birds." She handed two eggs down to Mera, who was wobbling on a lower branch.

Only... not as wobbly as she expected. Mera took a few steps as the branch dipped under her weight, then hopped neatly to the ground with her handful of eggs safe. Neri dropped down next to her, smiling.

"Earth give you food, when you know how to find it." Neri said, rinsing off some shells. "Father say never take more than you need."

Mera saw a bubble appear in the sand, and pounced and dug frantically. "I got one! Is this the right kind?"

"Yes. Very good!"

"Do you ever eat, um, birds or possums?"

Neri shook her head. "Only if I must. I do not like. Once when I was small, I get sick and Father thought furred meat would make me strong. But we were both so sad to do it we never did again. Now, if I want other food I can go to Orca."

"Good!" Mera said, relieved they weren't going to be killing animals. She didn't think she could do that.

It was evening, the sky turning orange over the ocean. They walked up the beach.

"It's so pretty here."

"Not too much outside?"

"I'm getting used to being outside. I think, when I was little I liked to stay outside all the time but that wasn't allowed. You have to go to school and stuff."

"Brett told me about school on land." Neri said and shuddered.

Mera laughed a little. "It's not that bad... well, actually, it was for me. I was always getting sick, I was so thirsty. I couldn't figure out why everyone else wasn't running into the sprinklers whenever they could. Everybody laughed at me. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You don't need to know all the stupid things that happened to me."

"But if you say them, they hurt less maybe."

"Yeah maybe." Mera said and walked on. "Neri... would you teach me to swim like you?"

Neri's face lit up. "Of course! Come on!"

Mera had been thinking of doing it tomorrow, but she laughed and let herself be dragged into the water. The tide was high and calm, and they could walk out quite a long way. Neri dived, hands first, her feet going under last. Mera tried to copy her. A minute later she came up sputtering. It didn't work!

"Not hands." Neri chimed. "Move whole body, like Charley."

"You learned to swim from _Charley_?" Mera asked, shoving wet hair out of her eyes.

"He showed me, when I was small."

"Ok." Mera dived. For a moment the water curled around her body and it seemed to be full of _sound_. Long rich notes without a tune swept past her—and then she was out of air and had to come up.

Neri was crouching on the bottom, looking up. She pushed off and sprang through the surface like a dolphin. Mera tried to do the same, got more of a bellyflop, but then current caught her and swept her along.

By the time they got out, night had fallen and the moon was lighting the sea from the other direction. Neri collected the shellfish, and they went back to the pond. Mera collapsed in exhaustion and Neri lit a fire and cooked dinner—meat from the shells, grilled on sticks, and all the eggs scrambled with leaves and seawater for seasoning. Dessert was bananas and honey.

"Delicious!"

"You like? Good."

"I really had fun, today and yesterday." Mera said.

Mera stepped to the edge of the nest and grabbed the vine in a death grip.

From the pond Neri said, "You can climb down, if you want."

"No way. I can do this. Maybe. Look out below!" She jumped, and loosened her grip just enough to slide down in a semi-graceful curve. Neri caught her, laughing.

"Knew you could do it."

"I guess!"

"Here, breakfast. What you want to do today?"

Breakfast was half a cocoanut, and the question was delayed while Mera worked out how to eat it. "Go swimming." She said finally.

"Ok! Charley want to know if he'll see you today."

Mera grimaced. "It's... just such a long way out, with such big waves! Aren't you afraid you'll get tired and not be able to get back to land?"

"No." Neri said simply. "You do not need to be afraid either."

"If I could hold my breath for hours... but I can't, Neri, really! I've been swimming a lot, and I always had to come up just as often as everybody else."

"Try again?"

"Ok. I'll try."

"I'm glad you got to swim before." Neri said hesitantly.

"Um." Mera said, eating. "One of the foster homes had a pool, it was the best. The parents didn't mind if I wanted to swim all afternoon."

"They were good to you? The parents?"

"Yes. The ones with the pool, especially. But they were old, and then something happened so they had to move out of their house so they couldn't foster anymore. None of the homes after that kept me very long."

"They did not let you stay? Why?"

Mera shrugged. "I wasn't what they wanted."

Neri frowned. "You are what I want." She said, closing the issue and tossing her empty cocoanut into the bushes. Mera gave a doubtful smile and tossed hers too. She waded into the pond and splashed water over her head. It felt so natural to just do this, better than trying to sneak into the bathroom and stick her head under the faucet.

Neri dived, rolled under the water then stood up. "Try again now?"

"Ok..."

In the deepest part, the pond was only four feet deep. Neri ducked under and sat on the bottom. Mera took a deep breath and crouched so her head was under water. She counted thirty before her head began to feel tight and she needed to breathe. She came up gasping. "I can't do it!"

"You can. Believe you can and you will."

Believe. Mera took a breath and ducked under. Forget the foster parents freaking out, forget the classmates laughing at her behind their hands, remember—a father. And suddenly she didn't need to come up. There was plenty of air, like her lungs had opened up a new room. She opened her eyes. Neri was grinning.

"I can do it!" Mera shrieked, coming up after long minutes, "I can! That's amazing! Can I try it in the ocean?"

Sam Phillips leaned in the door of the cabin. "All ashore who's going ashore, especially you landlubber. Winston vanished down the elevator fifteen minutes ago."

Dianne looked up from packing her gear and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, just homework."

"What've you got to do?"

Dianne held up the disk of the day's scans. "Run these through gridmaster and run a mineral analysis. It's what I do every night, but we covered so much ground today I'm not sure how I'll get it all done."

"Can I help?" Sam asked. "You could leave it here and I'll run it through the computer."

"Seriously?"

"Sure. I'm not completely computer illiterate you know; I did this sort of thing on North Sea rigs for years."

"Well... if you're offering." Dianne stuttered, "I'd love a break. It's all on here."

"Right. Go home."

"I will. Thank you." Dianne picked up her pack and headed out.

"Bye." Sam said, then turned to the other end of the room. "You hang around a few minutes, Jason."

"Why?" Jason asked. He had not liked the conversation he just heard.

"Because I think it's about time you and me had a little talk. You don't like me, do you?"

"I don't like you hanging around my Mum, no."

"I can see that. But you know, that's her decision not yours."

"Exactly. So butt out where you're not wanted." Jason shot back, and left. Sam looked after him, and sighed.

As soon as he was off the boat, Brett headed for the computer room. "Froggy? You got... oh yeah!"

The room was rocking with muffled explosions as Froggy and Zoe shredded animated tanks across three screens. They paused the game and Zoe said, "Ok, make your character fast. We've only got a week to beat this thing before Froggy hacks into it!"

"What? You're gonna hack TA3?" Brett sat himself in front of a spare terminal and got started on character creation.

Froggy explained why. The explanation included phrases like, "top of the line" and "nonlinear programming engine" and "customizable interface" and nobody else in the room understood it.

Brett's stomach rumbled. "Um, new plan. How about I get food and you make my guy? I'm starving."

"Me too." Zoe said, standing up and stretching.

"Lightweights."

"All right, you stay here." Zoe said cheerfully, "We'll be back."

They headed out, Brett asking as the door closed, "So how long have you been at it?"

Froggy shrank the game and stood up and stretched. "How's it going, Helen? I'm not using too much processing power am I?"

"Negative, Froggy." Helen said from her speakers. "As instructed, I will warn you of any low resources."

"Great! Ooh, what's that?"

"Scheduled data upload." Helen said unnecessarily as Froggy dived for the terminal.

"Hey Helen, I think there's a more efficient way to route this, how about..."

They were discussing it when the door opened. Froggy looked up, and was immediately on guard when it wasn't Brett and Zoe.

"Are you the one they call toady?"

"Froggy. You're the boat captain."

"Sam. Hi. Listen kid, I hear you know all about computers. I've got some data I want you to analyze. What's that, there?" Sam pulled up the scan and pointed at a patch of seabed that glowed oddly.

"Why?"

"Let's just say I'm curious. Very curious. So come on—and I won't tell anyone you're here without authority."

Froggy scowled. "Ok, give me a minute. It's some kind of marker, the scan detected an anomaly."

"Well, what is it?"

Froggy queried, the answer came up, and the boy's jaw dropped. "Titanium! That stuff's worth more than gold. We'd better tell Doctor Bates, this is her data isn't it?"

Sam reclaimed his disc. "Listen kid, I'll make you a deal. How old are you?"

"Twelve."

"Do you want to live to be thirteen? Don't tell anyone."

"But..." Froggy said weakly.

"No one."

When he was alone again Froggy said, "I'm really tired of being a coward. But I don't want to die young either." And he got back to making sure Brett's character was the perfect complement that would allow maximum slaughter of enemies in the game.

Neri wandered up the beach after a long evening swim. For a moment she was surprised to see the small figure standing at the edge of the trees, then she smiled. She'd never been lonely, but still it was nice not to be alone.

Mera waved and ran down to grab Neri's hand.

"Why you smile?"

"Come and see."

On the rocks by the pond, a feast was laid out. Mera said proudly, "While you were playing with Charley, I've been getting dinner ready. See, good berries. Honey from hive. And I opened the cocoanuts just like you showed me."

Neri beamed. "Good."

"You were right, you know. Once you get used to it, your island's a pretty great place."

Neri sat and pulled Mera down next to her. "No, not my island. Our island. Your home too."


	9. Chapter 9

Ocean Girl: Her Mission Continues

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

9 Sightings and Plots

The ocean sparkled blue in the morning sun. The water was so clear the bottom could be seen, rainbows of coral and pale sand. A dark shape swooped over it, two lighter forms following after.

The two girls surfaced then dived together. Neri pointed at a toothy green eel, and Mera swam down for a closer look, careful to stay out of biting range. They dove through glittering clouds of fish and danced in the sea.

In the galley on Orca, there wasn't so much peace. Froggy slapped his id card on the food machine, scowled at it, and tried again. "What's wrong with this thing?"

Zoe swooped the card out of his hand, slid it, and gave it back. "What's wrong with you? You're in a shocker of a mood."

Froggy grumbled at her. "Lemme alone."

"O-kaaaaaay." Zoe muttered.

"Why can't we come on Sam's boat?" Kim asked and Rocky echoed, "Yeah, why not? It's not fair."

"It's discrimination, that's what. Old-timers against us new kids."

"So not." Vanessa said around a bite of cereal. She swallowed and added, "Mick's on the crew isn't he?"

"Hey, you can take my place anytime."

"Yeah, please do!" Vanessa and Brett chorused.

"Seriously guys, Doctor Bates picked the crew so ask her—after you get your dive permits. Mick's just on because his mom's the commander."

Zoe plopped her tray next to Froggy's. "Ok, what's the problem?"

"Nothing."

"Look, have you been fiddling with Helen again? Done something you shouldn't have? Not more chocolate is it?"

"No. Look, it's nothing! I don't know anything, and if I did I wouldn't tell. He'd kill me."

"Who? Froggy!" But Froggy had escaped.

In the boat cabin the team got ready for the day. Dianne had a paper map on the wall, with surveyed sections marked off. Brett stuck on the newest sections and stood back with a smile.

"I'd like to check out that canyon we spotted yesterday. Winston, have you got the co-ordinates?"

Winston flipped through a folder. "Nine four seven slash one oh. Yes, I've got it."

"What we can do is ask Neri to dive deep..."

Jason cleared his throat warningly, and the captain appeared.

"Ready to go?" Dianne asked him.

"Yep. Same area as yesterday?"

"Yes, picking up from where we left off. Oh, Sam, did you get a chance to analyze those scans for us?"

Sam shuffled his feet. "Ah, no. I've been so busy..."

"Doing what?"

"Soon as I can."

Dianne pinned him with the look she used on her sons. "Like tomorrow morning?"

"Right right, first thing. Slave driver. Right, I'm going to cast off." Sam hurried up the stairs, yelling to the crew up top, "All aboard! Mick, are those sample boxes lashed down?"

Jason exploded. "You let him get away with anything! If we were goofing off you'd be down on us like a ton of bricks!"

"Jason he offered to help, the charts aren't even his job... come on sweetie, I need your help. Up on deck and talk to Neri?"

"Yeah ok." Jason stormed out. Dianne sighed.

"I have to go work with Mother and Charley." Neri said, "You want to come, or stay here?"

"I'll stay on the island. I want to explore some more, see if I can find any more plants from the papers Dr. Bates gave me. Maybe I can find us something for another feast. I'll be all right, I won't try anything new until you get back."

"Good. See you later."

Neri dove back into the water. Mera wandered up the beach, stopping to look at shells and bits of driftwood on the way. She started gathering a handful of wood for a fire. Wood from the beach was best; the salt in it made the flames crackle and turn colors. Now... where would sweet-tasting grass grow?

"U-cam on?"

"Yes yes." Winston said.

"Ok. Brett, keep a lookout on the stairs. We don't want the wrong people coming down here when Neri arrives."

"Yep yep." Brett said and sat down on the steps.

"Ah, here she is now." Winston pointed at the camera, but didn't need to; every sensor had registered changes. The hydrograph needles were jumping as they picked up underwater sound.

Dianne smiled. "Charley's there too, they're chatting away like mad. We're going to get some really good recordings today. Jason, go signal Neri we're ready to start."

"Right." Jason headed upstairs to get his suit on.

"Ah, Vanessa, I need you on deck. I'm sorry. You've got to keep Mick from coming down here."

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Yay. I get all the fun jobs."

"Ok, we all set?"

"Everything is under control." Winston said a bit doubtfully.

A wallaby crouched in the bushes, rubbing its little hands. Mera held out a handful of grass, trying to sit very still. The wallaby sniffed, hopped slowly closer, and finally nibbled on the leaves in Mera's hand. She wanted to pet it but wasn't quite brave enough. Would it bite? Did wild animals even like being petted?

An unfamiliar noise pounded over the forest. Mera looked up instinctively before her brain provided the word: helicopter. She followed the sound, running to the beach. The chopper set down on the sand and Mera ducked behind a log. Why were they here? Who would come? There was nothing on the island!

People in white coveralls poured out.

Familiar uniform.

A woman with dark hair seemed to be the leader. She pointed down the beach. "You guys, go along the beach to the opposite shore, then quarter back to the chopper. Any sign of habitation raise me on the communicators. You come upstream with me. Be thorough!"

Mera backed up, crawling until she was sure she was hidden in the trees. At the pond—their dishes were there, and the firepit. That was proof someone lived here. Mera ran, down the trail, over a log, jumping from rock to rock across the stream. She saw flashes of the searchers through the trees. Their white uniforms stood out from a distance. They'd get dirty too, Mera thought with a kind of panicked nastiness, wearing white in the mud and the stream, her stream, why were they _here?_

She got to the pond first, threw their dishes in the water, brushed at the fireplace with a branch and kicked leaf litter over it. What else? She couldn't do anything about the nest; maybe they'd think animals had made it.

Footsteps were approaching, crunching over the ground. What else—her shoes! Mera grabbed them and ducked behind a tree.

A voice, way too close, "Hey lieutenant, we're not gonna find any girls out here. I mean, how're they gonna survive in this stuff?"

"Shut up." The woman snapped. "Dr. Hellegren knows what he's doing."

Mera looked around. She had to find a place to hide, somewhere she could get to without being seen. Up a tree? Grownups never looked up. First she had to get away from here though. She took two steps—and a stone clattered beneath her foot. Mera was running before the invaders shouted, before they even looked.

"I heard something! Through there—over there!"

Mera ducked behind a bush, crawled, stood up and ran again. They were chasing her, and there were another two around somewhere. Mera climbed over a fallen log, then crawled underneath it. There was a little hollow carved out, enough room to hide in. Mera pressed herself against the dirt and listened, suddenly aware she wasn't even breathing hard.

The woman was giving instructions over a communicator. The man with her started a halfhearted-sounding search through the bushes.

"There's someone here. I can feel it."

"I haven't heard anything."

"Ssh!"

A smaller sound made Mera look around the little hollow. A wallaby was in there with her, chewing on a handful of leaves and ignoring all the action. Mera gave it a poke with her foot and it hopped away.

They saw.

"Ah, s'just a wallaby."

The woman sighed. "False alarm." She said into her communicator. "Return to the chopper. We'll move on to the next island."

"Roger." Said a tinned voice from the other end.

They walked away. Mera listened to the receding footsteps and, now that it looked like she wouldn't be found, shivered. Then she jumped up to follow them, just in case there was anything else to overhear.

There was nothing. Mera watched the white-suited figures climb back into their helicopter and take off. When the machine was out of sight, she ran for the water.

Vanessa stormed into the cabin. "That is it. I've had it with Mick!"

"What'd he do this time?" Brett asked with interest.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's too gross. He ought to be in a cage." She sat down.

"Vanessa, we can't leave him up there by himself. What if he finds out?"

"Don't care! Take me back to Orca, maroon me on an island, I don't care. I'm not spending another second with that revolting creep!"

Dianne looked at her oldest son.

"No way Mum, no way."

Brett said, "Ice cream credit? Deal. I'll go."

"Thank you sweetie. Vanessa, would you take over from Brett?"

Winston waved from where he was looking at the video feed. "Hey look, come here! It's Mera. The pupil is learning fast."

On screen, Mera caught up with Neri, took her arm, and mimed 'talk.' Neri pointed away, and they turned together.

Vanessa said, "I thought Mera was staying on the island all day."

"Yeah that's what Neri said."

"I hope nothing's gone wrong." Dianne said.

Suddenly Mick's voice said, "Hey! What'd I just see?" He pushed passed everyone to get a look at the screen, empty now.

"Fish?" Winston suggested blandly. "That's the underwater camera."

Mick rushed back up on deck and looked around. Nothing but ocean in all directions.

"It was two kids!" Mick said again as they got out of the elevator on Orca.

"You need glasses. Or your head read." Vanessa stopped to flash her id, checking back in. "No one else saw them."

"Nope."

"Nothing." Jason signed himself in and grabbed Brett's id, nearly strangling his brother. Brett was carrying the scuba gear and didn't have a free hand.

Sam joined them, with a cheerful, "Seeing mermaids now Mick?"

"Hah hah."

Dianne gave him a smile. "Well maybe you should give your imagination a rest for the night. Sam, feel like a coffee?"

"Love one." The captain replied, and the two adults headed off to the galley.

Mick tried again, "Well if it wasn't kids, what was it?"

"Seals?" Brett suggested.

"Dolphins? Fish?"

"Dugongs maybe? Why ask us. We didn't see anything."

"It wasn't! It was a couple of kids—with long hair, so probably girls, without diving gear or anything."

Jason and Brett shared a glance. How could Mick have seen all that? "So they'd have had to come up for air right? Did you see them surface?"

"No." Mick admitted.

Vanessa singsonged, "Nut-case."

"Yeah, that's what everyone will think if you go 'round saying you saw stuff like that." Said Jason, who knew what he was talking about. "Come on guys, let's see what Helen's got in the way of movies. Wanna come Vanessa?"

"Sure." Vanessa said, and left Mick with a final, "Straightjacket time! Mick the men-tal!"

"Get lost!"

In the galley Dianne flashed her card, "Coffee; sugar, no cream Helen."

"And one black. Very, very black."

"Good choice. You don't want to know about the fake cream they use."

Sam grinned. "Probably the same powdered stuff we get on the oil rigs. Of course, up there you drink coffee by the gallon to stay awake through storms."

That was probably guy talk, and Dianne didn't comment, just got her coffee and sat down. The galley was empty for the evening; dinner was over and the kids who usually crowded the room were all in the rec room playing games or watching Helen's movie of the night.

"So. How's it going?"

"That kid of yours is still pretty... negative."

Dianne winced. "Sorry. I think he's feeling just a little bit threatened."

"Yeah, I figured that much out."

"I mean, he seems to have accepted the divorce but... he was pretty close to his dad and the idea of me, you know, being interested in... Jason is very protective."

"I've got to let him know somehow that I'm not such a bad guy."

"Any ideas how?" Dianne asked dryly, and sipped her coffee.

"Well. I have to do some maintenance on the boat so maybe I could get him to help, just the two of us, and have a talk."

"Sounds great. And Sam, thanks for putting up with him."

Sam waved her off. "Ah, he's a good kid. They both are. Credits to their Mum."

Dianne blushed.

"You are sure?"

Mera nodded. "Ubri logo on the helicopter, and suits like the people who came to the institute. And they were looking for us; the man said 'girls.' I knew they were looking for me, but how did they know about you? Anyway, they didn't find anything. I made sure of that."

"Good." Neri said. She reached to give her sister a one-armed hug. "Good job. But it is not good they come here. I must tell Mother. Tomorrow, they will stay on Orca and I go see her."

"Ok. I hope she knows what's going on. It was scary. What if they come back?"

Neri put another stick on the fire and smiled reassuringly. "Charley looks after us. If anything comes close, he will hear and we have time to get away. Don't be afraid."

"You really should get Rocky up here." Jason suggested. "He's good with engines."

Sam was half buried in the guts of his, actually Orca's, boat. He said, "Don't need someone good with engines, I just need someone to hand me things. Can I have that rag?"

Jason handed it over.

"Your Mum deserves a life too, don't you reckon? I mean, I know you probably miss your old man. But just because things didn't work out between him and your mom..."

Well that was expected. "She's got me and Brett and-" He stopped.

"And who?" Sam asked curiously.

"And her work and everything. We do ok, all right?"

"You're just making things tough for her, carrying on like this. Look, why don't you—why don't you just back off a bit? Let her have a bit of happiness? Look, it boils down to what's best for your Mum. We're on the same team here."

Jason stood up. "No. We're not on the same team, about Mum or anything. Look, get someone else to hand you tools. I have things to do."

Froggy was in the viewing tube, standing there chewing his lips and trying to think. So far his conscience and basic cowardice were at a stalemate. He looked up when a uniformed figure walked past, then did a double take when he realized who it was. "Neri! Got time to talk?"

Neri shook her head. "I have to talk to Mother. People have come to island."

"That's bad."

"Talk after?" The girl asked.

"Um—never mind. I'll come with you. There's something else she needs to know."

In the lab they explained, and Froggy pulled up Helen's map to show everyone the find.

"Titanium?" Brett asked, hanging over Winston's shoulder to look at the screen.

"A huge reef." Froggy said gloomily.

"Are you certain?"

"I accessed Helen's mineralogy files. The geologic profile doesn't fit anything else."

Winston whistled softly and turned the map, looking at the deposit from all angles. Dianne groaned. "No wonder he kept it a secret. That much titanium must be worth millions."

"Hey, we're rich!"

"No, Brett. But anyone who mined it would be. If it's true."

"Oh, it's true all right. Look, smaller deposits here and here; it's a classic pattern."

Neri chimed, "What is rich?"

"Money. Big money." Brett said. They'd tried to explain the concept of money to Neri, but she didn't seem to understand it.

"There is money under the sea?"

"Uh, for the people who dig it up yeah."

That, Neri understood. "They will dig up the sea? Just like Father warned." She turned on Dianne, "You say our work does no harm!"

"I didn't know... there will be no harm done, all right? As long as nobody else finds out."

"How can I believe you? How can I believe you now? The ocean will spoil because of me! I have failed Father."

Dianne muttered, "Thank you Sam."

"Neri..." Winston began, "We won't let anyone spoil the ocean. Give us a little time, all right? To think about what to do.

Neri gave him a long look, then nodded.

Froggy, even more miserable now, said, "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. He said he'd murder me if I breathed a word to anyone!"

"Well don't you worry, you did the right thing."

"I bet he was gonna tell you anyway, Doctor Bates."

Dianne sighed. "You think so? I wonder.

Another evening on Orca. The kids gathered in the rec room to play games or finish homework. And Vanessa's new favorite hobby: teasing Mick about what he'd seen on the monitor. She worked at it until actually driving Mick from the room.

Zoe warned her, "Cut it out will you? If you bug him he'll just blab it around more."

Vanessa whispered back, "He dumped bait in my shoes."

"Oh."

Mick walked down the hall, grumpy. He heard footsteps behind him. The pretty new girl came up next to him. She'd gotten into the Orca style, done her dark hair up around rollers. "Hey, where you going?"

"Nowhere special." Mick muttered.

"Mind if I come?"

"Sure."

"My name's Liselle, by the way. I've seen you looking at me."

"No law against that."

"I didn't say I minded." Liselle replied with a little smile.

Well, the evening was looking better already! "So how you settling in?"

"It's... kind of weird."

"Tell me about it. Especially with all those airhead kids."

Liselle nodded. "You want to go up to the galley and hang out for a little bit? It's just for the company. It's boring not having any friends."

"I'll be your friend." Mick said quickly.

"That'd be nice." They got into the lift, up one level to the galley. "Vanessa was really giving you a hard time back there."

"Yeah. Dork."

"What was it about? Something you saw on..?"

"Nothing. Vanessa's just determined to be the biggest jerk on Orca."

Liselle didn't reply to that one. "Come on, you can tell me if we're going to be friends."

"Yeah, ok. It just, I caught something on the monitor while we were out on the boat. There were these kids swimming around in deep water, without diving gear or wetsuits or anything. I know how stupid that sounds, but I saw it!"

Liselle smiled. "I believe you."

Captain Phillips had gotten his hopes up when he was summoned down to the lab. But when he arrived he was pounced on by a furious Dianne. She slapped him across the chest with the printouts. "That's why you were stalling on the scans, isn't it? Because you knew there was a fortune down there!"

"I was trying to work out..."

But Dianne was on the warpath. "Does everyone know what they make with titanium? Bombs, mostly."

"Oh come on, settle down willya?" Sam pleaded.

Brett, sitting backwards on a desk chair said, "Ok, explain then?" He was glad Neri wasn't still there to hear about the bombs.

"It was an accident me even seeing the scans in the first place. I was trying to help out, remember?"

"Mmhm." Dianne said.

"I had a bit of a look-see at the scans and there was this formation. I'd seen stuff like it in the north sea, only that was oil. This was different. I asked Froggy to check it out and he said it as titanium. I was just waiting to see exactly how much there was..."

"Before doing what?" Winston asked.

"Talking to my people. The finder's fee for this is huge, enough for me to buy my own boat."

"So you're happy to let them mine here, rip up the reef so you can eke out a pleasant little existence for yourself? Well I won't let that happen."

"Dianne." Sam said patiently, "Our illustrious Commander Byrne is going to see the results of the survey. She's not an idiot. And as soon as she does, she'll be on the phone. For her it's another step up the corporate ladder. For me, it's freedom. So..."

"We're not going to tell Byrne. All right? We're not going to tell anybody. Because we can't risk it."

"Risk what?"

"Everything. Everything we're here on Orca for. The environment, the ecosystem, the ocean."

"They'll wreck the reef!" Brett added, "They'll get out here with drilling rigs and explosives. Please Sam, don't tell."

Sam shook his head. "Look mate, it's not something I could keep secret even if I wanted to."

"Who else have you told?" Dianne demanded.

"Nobody, yet."

"Can you promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"That you won't tell anybody, not for a while. At least until we've had time to think about it. And I promise that if anybody has to break this story, you'll get to before Byrne does. Please?"

"Yeah all right." Sam said with another big sigh, and left before Dianne could lay into him again.

Winston said, "Well I guess that went as well as it could have. Now what are we going to do?"

Brett stated the obvious: "Get Froggy to edit the scan, risk you guys losing your jobs and getting arrested?"

His mother gave him a look. "We do something. We don't let Neri down."

The girls walked along the beach. Neri said, "Spaceship is here. Can you feel it?"

"No." Mera replied. She looked at the rather large dip in the sand where the spaceship had collapsed. "Can we go inside?"

"I think no. It fell in, from weight of the sand. We can go to door though."

"I'd like to."

"Come then."

They ran into the waves together. The passage into the spaceship was closed, crumpled in like a tin can someone had stepped on. Mera hung in the water outside it for a while, running her hands over the alien metal. Then she pushed off the bottom, surfaced in a splash and flipped onto her back to float under the sky.

"I'm sorry we can't go inside." Neri said as she surfaced.

"It's all right. It's enough. To know... all the way." Mera made a circle with her hands and smiled at her sister. Her eyes sparkled, no longer blank moons. "Look, there's Charley. What's he saying?"

"He says come and swim. He does not like the water here."

"Ok!" Mera dived.

Neri hung in the water for a moment, worried, thinking about the titanium and mining in the ocean. It was so good to see her sister happy, even if she couldn't be entirely happy herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Ocean Girl: Her Mission Continues

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

10 Discovered

Neri sat on the beach, staring out to sea.

Suddenly a fish was in front of her face. She blinked at it.

"Dinner!" Mera caroled, swinging the fish out of the way. It was still stuck on the end of the spear she'd caught it with. Mera stuck the spear in the sand and sat down. "What's wrong? Please tell me. Sisters should talk, so you keep saying."

Neri looked down. "I help find something under the sea. Something they call ti-ta-nium. And Mother says if it is learned of, many greedy men will come here to search."

"Well then it must be kept secret."

"The one they call Captain already knows. And if he tells others, they will tear the heart out of the ocean. I don't understand. There is everything anyone could want here. Why is it not enough for them?" Neri finished plaintively.

Mera shook her head. "I don't understand either. Some people seem to believe if they have more, they'll be happy. But they never are, once they believe that, nothing is ever enough. Father knew this. He warned you."

"Yes. But now I maybe help to bring greedy men here."

"Maybe not though. It's not for sure, right? You said Captain really likes Mother; maybe she can convince him not to tell. Or maybe something else will happen to stop it."

"Maybe." Neri made an effort to cheer up. "It's a good fish. Where did you catch it?"

"In a tide pool. Will you show me how to cook it in the mud like we did those other ones yesterday?"

In the galley Vanessa sat down with her lunch. She'd meant to eat alone but the new kids immediately moved their trays over. Rocky said, "I wish we could go on the boat with you and Jason and everybody."

"You really don't. It's boring."

"Not as boring as being stuck here on Orca all the time." Said Joanne.

Kimberley joined them. "Well maybe we'll get to go out after all."

"What do you mean?"

"My Dad told the commander the other day that us kids need some work experience out at sea. Maybe she'll listen."

"It really is boring and workish." Vanessa told them.

Joanne suddenly whispered, "Hey, isn't that the new girl? Liselle. She's so pretty."

"Yeah except for the hanging-all-over-Mick part." Was Kim's opinion.

Vanessa bent her chair back for better eavesdropping.

"You've had some wild experiences haven't you, Mick?" Liselle was saying in an adoring tone that made Vanessa want to gag.

"Yeah well, when you've traveled about as much as I have..."

"Like the time you saw those two girls on the boat."

"No they weren't on the boat. They were under it. It was really weird, we'd just stopped and suddenly they were on the screen. Like they knew the camera was going to be there. Like they were, you know, waiting for us."

Not what Vanessa wanted to hear. Mick was guessing right.

The door to quarters hissed open. Brett stepped in, then hurriedly backed up again as the wall screen came on. He and Jason hung back just out of camera range.

"Doctor Bates?" The commander asked over the screen.

Dianne turned from her desk. "Yes Commander?"

"I'm assigning additional students to your survey unit for work experience as of tomorrow."

"Ah, I'm sorry Commander, but that won't be convenient. The study's almost over and tomorrow will probably be the last day."

"Then they'll have squeezed in just in time. The decision's made. Those joining you will be," the Commander consulted a list, "Jake Rielley and Zoe Kondelos, Joanne Rhodes, Robert Rhodes, and Kimberley McGuinness. They are detailed to your boat at 0800 hours. Thank you."

"You should ask Captain Phillips..."

The Commander hung up.

Both boys groaned. "Like we didn't have enough problems!"

Joanne thought it was great. She followed Winston, carrying the hydrophone and asking if she could be his assistant.

Mick swaggered through the crowd of kids. "Make way, marine boy." He said, shoving Jason.

"Watch it!"

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Anything I want." Jason was not having a good day.

Vanessa tried, "Just back off, Mick."

"Make me."

"You want to? Come on then!"

Vanessa stepped bodily in between them to stall that fight.

Sam watched them with resignation. "Of all the crazy ideas."

"Tell that to Commander Byrne."

"If one of those kids even thinks about stepping out of line..."

"I know, you'll have them for bait. Well, looks like we're all here." Dianne raised her voice. "All right, everybody into the lift!"

The kids cheered. The noise echoed inside the elevator until the captain took a deep breath and bellowed, "Qui-et!"

The fish was delicious. They cooked it wrapped in clay in a firepit on the beach. "Better than hamburger?" Neri teased.

"Yes, better." Mera threw berries at her sister. "I like the food here better, now. But I hope we can have ice cream sometimes. And books? I'd miss books."

"Father too."

"Huh?"

"Father missed books. He wished to read people's words. He tried to teach me, but I would rather play with Charley, so I did not learn."

"Did Father never tell you anything about... where we're from? Our family, or..?"

"Mother." Neri finished for her. "No, nothing. Sometimes he would look, looking at things you do not see. I think he was looking at our mother, and he missed her. Maybe she too is gone for always."

"That doesn't make you sad?"

Neri thought about it while she stirred the remains of the fire and dumped water on the last embers. "Sad I cannot know her, yes. But I have Jason and Brett, Mother, friends on Orca, Charley, and you also."

"Do you think I'll ever be able to, you know, talk to Charley like you can?"

"If you want to talk to Charly you have to try. Inside. Here, and here." Neri reached to touch her sister's chest and her forehead. Mera closed her eyes and tried... to listen without ears and talk without a voice. The whole idea was silly. She dissolved into giggles.

"Charley likes to laugh. Try again."

"I can't." Mera laughed.

"It is my time to meet Mother. I call to Charley. Listen."

The breeze changed direction, tugging their hair and the spray on the waves that rolled in endlessly, breaking softly and spilling up the beach. And past the waves...

Neri looked at her sister. Mera shook her head. "Nothing."

"It will happen. Be careful when I am gone."

"Can't I come?" Mera begged, following Neri down to the water. "I want to be with you and Charley. Please?"

Neri considered. "You stay with me and you do as I say?"

"Yes, sister!" Mera bounced into the water, delighted, "Well, come on!"

On the boat it was... crowded. At the rail Zoe whispered to Vanessa, "Is Neri here yet?"

"No, we're not at the meeting place yet. But the camera has to be on from the time they drop the tow array, so from now on none of them goes below decks, all right?"

Froggy nodded. He was looking a bit green. "Right. Oooh."

"You can't be seasick yet. We're hardly moving."

"Wanna bet?"

Zoe began, "More importantly, how are we supposed to..."

But Vanessa was distracted. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To see Winston. Why?" Joanne said, stepping back from the stairs down.

Zoe waved and pointed, "Look! A whale!"

There was an instant crowd at the rail. A few hundred yards away Charley launched himself half out of the water and fell back with a crash. The kids stared and Joanne said, "It's beautiful..."

"Stick around, he might come closer." Vanessa told them. As if he liked the audience, Charley surfaced closer and rolled in the water to get a look at them. Zoe waved.

"Hey Mick, come check this out."

Mick stared at them with deep suspicion. "Why do you want to keep us up here?"

"Because this is where everything's happening, idiot." Kim said. "Vanessa, do you know what kind it is?"

"Humpback," Vanessa began.

Sam interrupted them, at top volume. "Hoy! This is work experience, which means you're my free labor for the day. Let's see this deck shipshape all right? Clean everything you can see. Chop chop!"

Downstairs Brett said, "Hey, there's Neri. And Mera!"

Winston frowned. "This could complicate matters. I trust she knows how to stay out of sight."

"Charley's around. Nearby by the sound of things. Jace, can you pick him up on the microphone?"

Jason held one earphone to his head and turned the dial that moved the microphone. "There he is, just over to starboard."

"Right, we're recording. Winston, how's the hydrograph?"

"As the old Eskimo saying goes, fine."

Jason gave him a look. "'Fine' is an old Eskimo saying?"

"They were a people of few words. You try talking with a mouthful of snow!"

Rocky clattered down the stairs. "Hey Jace..."

Dianne turned the monitor off in time. "Rocky, you're just in time. Could you ask Captain Phillips to head straight ahead slowly through sector G7?"

"Sector G7. Right." Rocky nodded jerkily and hurried upstairs before he forgot. Dianne sighed.

"Just a few more hours." Winston said encouragingly.

Neri pointed at the camera and waved. Mera waved to it too. She looked around, a little uneasy here in the open ocean, but there was nothing around but a school of fish and Charley's bulk coasting near the surface. He called, and Neri smiled. Mera tried... but she couldn't hear anything that made any sense, just sounds.

"You don't need my help. Here, you take over." Dianne handed off the headphones to Brett.

Brett straightened up suddenly. "What's that!"

On the screen, four people in scuba had appeared. Neri and Mera looked at them in shock, but the men grabbed for them before they could swim away.

"Trouble!" Jason grabbed his scuba tank and ran upstairs, "Out of the way Rocky!"

"Hey, I'll help..." They were all on deck now, Brett helping Jason on with his gear.

Dianne grabbed a snorkel. "Move, move, move! Jason, I'm coming with you all right?"

Jason nodded, already halfway down the ladder. He paused on the lower platform to adjust his mask, and dived.

Brett said, "Hey, did anyone turn off-?"

Mera squirmed, the divers' hands tight around her arm. She kicked, tried to swim away. The other two were trying to get a grip on Neri. They wore white wetsuits. And mouthpieces, not masks.

Neri's hand flashed out and yanked on an air hose. The diver lost his mouthpiece and had to let her go to fumble it back in. By the time he did, Neri had done the same thing to the other diver.

Mera went at her captors with hands, feet and teeth. She yanked a breathing hose, clawed at a man's mask. _Leave us alone leave us alone leave us alone! Somebody help meeeee!_

And Charley's huge fin swept past her, shoved the divers out of the way. He turned, wailing an angry off-key song.

The divers were heading for the surface. One man had lost his scuba, and the others were helping him. Suddenly another diver appeared, wearing a dark wetsuit and carrying a harpoon gun. Jason waved, and Neri swam to him.

Mera had to come up. She needed a breath after the struggle. She surfaced next to the boat and let Neri and Jason help her up onto the platform.

"Are you ok?" Dianne asked.

Mera nodded. Neri, her eyes wide, asked, "Who were they?"

"Don't know... oh no!"

A lot of people were leaning over the rail, looking at them. Captain Sam said, "Who are they?"

"I'll explain later. It doesn't matter. Look, just get us out of here! Fast!"

Sam disappeared, and a second later the boat's engines revved. Brett offered Mera a hand up. Froggy was yelling, "Ubri! Ubri logo on their suits! How the heck did they get a boat out here without us knowing?"

"Ubri huh?" Jason said. "That was close. It's lucky you called Charley."

"I didn't." Neri whispered. "I didn't even think... Mera?"

Mera's eyes widened. "He heard me. I was so afraid, I called out, and he heard me! I can talk to him!"

"Well the mongoose is well and truly out of the bag now. Oh dear." Winston said. The cabin was a mess; Jason and Dianne had tipped the table over in their rush, and gear had gone all over the place.

Froggy nodded. "No kidding. Here, I got this." He crouched to get the end of a cable, and saw something strange stuck to the bottom of the table. "Hey, what..?"

"Spies?" Winston bent down to look.

"Ssh!" Froggy pulled the thing off. It was about the size of his hand, electronic. He looked it over. "It's ok, no microphone. Some sort of tracking bug."

"What do we do now?"

Froggy put the bug on the floor, carefully positioned his foot over it, and stamped hard. "Now we decide what to tell the others."

"Everything, I guess. What else can we do? They saw Neri and Mera underwater. I'm more worried about those men who tried to catch them."

Froggy seemed to remember. He said something about radar and dashed up the stairs.

They went back to Orca. Neri wanted to return to the island, but Dianne vetoed that, guessing there would be more searchers, and it would be good to lay low. As they docked at Orca several helicopters chattered overhead.

Jason and Brett told the whole story. They found the rec room empty and sat Joanne, Rocky, Kim and Mick down and told them everything.

"It's really true? They're both from another world?" Joanne asked, starry-eyed.

"They don't look like the aliens in the videos."

"Nope," Said Jason, "They're pretty much just like the rest of us.'

"Except they can talk to whales?"

"One whale anyway." Brett said.

"I can hardly believe it."

Mick rolled his eyes. "You saw 'em underwater didn't you? Besides, who's gonna make up a story like that?"

"Now, they're gonna stay on Orca for a while, at least those creeps can't find them here. But you guys have to swear not to breathe a word, all right? Like you've never seen them or even heard of them."

"We've really got to keep it a secret? A story like that?" Rocky asked.

Vanessa rounded on him. "Are you kidding? What do you think would happen if people got their hands on them? They'd be put in a lab somewhere and studied and we'd never see them again! Those divers, they're from a company called Ubri. They've already captured Charley once-"

"Charley?"

"The whale. And they're after Neri and Mera because they know there's something special about them. Just imagine if they knew what they really are."

"So you promise not to say anything? Kimberley?"

"Sure. I won't tell!"

"Rocky?"

"If you say so, mate." Rocky said cheerfully.

"Joanne?"

"You can count on me! I think it's the most wonderful thing I've ever heard."

"Mick."

"Trying to make me believe they were fish on the screen. You must think I'm a real thick-head."

"We had to do that because it's important!" Vanessa told him.

"Huh. You're gonna have to trust me now though."

"Can we trust you? Come on Mick."

Mick grinned and leaned back in his chair. "I won't say yes, and I won't say no." he drawled. "I'll think about it."

Froggy pulled up a picture on Helen's screen. "Recognize him?"

"Man in the boat." Neri said.

"He's the man who came to take me from the institute!"

Froggy sighed. "I was afraid of that."

They were in the Bates cabin, all sitting in a row on Jason's bed. Dianne came in with pillows, "What's wrong?"

"Him. Name's Hellegren. He's in charge of Ubri's marine research department, and the guy who captured Charley last year!"

Neri gasped.

"Now, I'm guessing here, but I bet he was in that helicopter looking for whales to tag or something. But his chopper crashed. And Neri gave him water, so he knows about Neri!"

"I did not think he would remember." Neri said, "Man very sick from sun on head."

Froggy patted her hand. "It's not like you did a bad thing, you probably saved his life. But now Hellegren knows about you so he goes looking for someone like you, finds Mera, then she runs away with us so now..."

"They're looking for us." Mera finished.

Froggy shrugged. "_And_ someone planted a tracker on the survey boat. Someone on Orca."

Dianne shook her head. "This... is not good."

"I was hoping I was wrong. But what are the odds, the same guy goes after Charley and then Mera? He knows something's up." Froggy stood up, "Look, I gotta go do some more research."

"Ok. Thanks Froggy." Dianne said, a bit confused. Froggy waved and left. Dianne handed pillows to the girls. "It'll be a little cramped but don't worry, we'll manage."

Neri and Mera chorused, "Thank you, Mother."

Dianne found herself smiling in spite of everything. "Ok. Now, the boys are getting us dinner so who knows what we'll be eating, and I have to go beard Captain Phillips in his den, so just make yourselves at home, all right?"

"Good luck." Mera told her.

When they were alone Neri sat holding her pillow, looking at nothing. Mera flopped herself back on the bed and wiggled her shoulders, trying to get comfortable. For a while she'd missed real beds so much, but now the sheet felt funny because it wasn't leaves, and it smelled like indoors and soap when it should've smelled like the pond.

Sam was in his cabin, not really looking at the survey map spinning on the screen in front of him. He looked up when the door opened. "Why didn't you tell me about all this?"

"Would you have believed me?"

"Probably not."

"Sam, if you were to tell anybody about them..." Dianne leaned on the wall and gave him a pleading look.

Sam stood up and came over next to her. "What, and let some lab get their hands on them? No way."

Dianne drooped in relief, letting her head almost rest on Sam's shoulder. "Thank goodness. You had me worried for a while there. Still... what's a fortune or two between friends, huh?"

"Whoa." Sam stepped back, "I said I'll keep quiet about the... uh, mermaids. The titanium, that's a different matter."

"But I thought you said..."

"I said I'd give you some time. And I have. But I can't afford to give you much more."

"...so on top of everything else we still have Sam to worry about. Mera, you haven't touched your food."

"Yeah, the pizza's great!" Brett said around a mouthful.

Mera looked down. "I'd... really like a cocoanut."

"I thought you said you hated island food."

Mera pushed her plate away, not far because their plates were all crammed onto the tiny table in quarters. "I'm sorry, you're being so nice but I just want to go home! I spoke with Charley! Now I feel like I need to talk to him more, to get to know him."

"Oh sweetie... it's just for a little while until we're sure it's safe. Ubri's sure to search all the islands around here, if you went back now you'd be in danged, both of you and Charley."

"So we're trapped?" Mera murmured.

"Well it's not like it's a prison."

"Yeah, at least you're with your friends." Brett said.

"And at least you're safe."

Neri put her arm around her sister and Dianne hugged both of them, and they waited, in the city under the sea.


	11. Chapter 11

Ocean Girl: Her Mission Continues

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

11 Sabotage

"Swimming? You're serious?" Jason grumbled. He faced two pairs of pleading eyes.

"Please Jason, we are tired of waiting in the little room. We wish for the sea."

"We miss Charley." Mera added.

Brett tried reason: "But if you go off with him those Ubri creeps could jump you any time. Winston can't get them on radar so we don't know where their boats are."

"Or worse, track you back to the island. Then it'd really be curtains."

Neri smiled. "Charley knows where boat is. Far from here. So, we call Charley to Orca!"

"Please?"

Brett gave in. "Well if it's just around the pontoon they should be safe. We could keep watch topside. Whaddaya say Jase?"

"Oh all right." Jason smiled. "Call Charley. I'll get Vanessa, maybe the fresh air will cure some of her grumps."

"Mick again?" Brett guessed.

"Yeah. Something about loading the food machine with hot pepper. He needs a hobby." Jason went over to the screen to call Vanessa.

Neri and Mera sat down on the bed and closed their eyes.

Neri said, "Just see Charley in your mind. Call. You hear?"

_Hello? Charley?_

_ Dear one, come see us!_

"Yes!"

Neri grinned. "He hear you also. Keep calling. Charley comes."

Froggy looked up from his programming to see—oh no, not again—Mick.

"Start talking. I'm not blind you know. Bates and Vanessa just disappear, and everyone else clams up whenever I'm around. So what's going on."

"Nobody tells me anything."

The door opened again and a man—Mick recognized Liselle's uncle—came in. "What are you doing here?" He snapped.

"Just passing time." Said Froggy, closing his program fast.

"Well pass it somewhere else. Out! And close the door behind you."

In the hall Froggy began, "Gee, what got up his shorts?"

Mick wasn't interested in that. "Listen, I tell my mom what you've been up to with Helen, and you'll be banned from using her ever again. Is that what you want?"

"No."

"Well?"

"It's no big deal I guess. They're taking the girls out for a swim around the pontoon."

"And I wasn't to be told huh? Well, they're all in for a big surprise." Mick grinned his best evil grin. Froggy thought of several sensible things to say, considered the possible results, and kept his mouth shut.

Neri looked very uncomfortable in her Orca-issue bathing suit. Mera was used to them; she just ran straight at the edge of the pontoon and jumped. "Well come on!"

She sounded so happy. Neri looked at Jason and smiled. "Thank you."

"Yeah, well. Don't go past that buoy, ok?"

Neri nodded, saluted and jumped. In a moment she and Mera were splashing each other and laughing.

Jason and Vanessa sat down, watching them and enjoying the day. It was nice out, cloudy and warm. Orca's boats bobbed on their tethers and a jetski was tied for repairs.

Behind them, Mick came out of the elevator. He looked at the two teenagers sitting there peacefully, heard a laugh and splash from the water. Then he looked around for a way to spoil all the fun. The jetski looked promising. There was a sign taped to it, but Mick couldn't read that so he ignored it, hopped on, and revved the engine.

Jason jumped up, yelling.

Mick spun out, circling around the pontoon.

Vanessa shouted, "The girls are down there, you idiot!" If they surfaced and the jetski hit them...

"Didn't think I'd find out huh? Kiss this, morons!" Mick hollered, standing up and waving. He was looking at them, so he didn't see the buoy. Vanessa shouted a warning, too late as the jetski hit it full speed and flipped, throwing Mick off.

Jason pulled off his shirt and ran down the steps. Vanessa was right behind him, grabbing for a life jacket.

"Wait! Look. It's all right."

Neri and Mera surfaced, hauling Mick between them. Jason helped pull him up onto the low platform, and Vanessa banged him on the back while he coughed up water. Mick wiped salt water out of his eyes to see the two weird aliens looking worried, and Jason and Vanessa looking mad.

Jason threw a life jacket at him, cast a look at the large sign with the Orca rules, including the one about life jackets, and went back up the steps.

Vanessa helped Mick to his feet but delivered a lecture. "Would've served you right if you'd drowned, you dork. And you probably would have if it hadn't been for Neri and Mera. Big tough Mick Byrne, saved by a couple of girls."

Mick shoved her away and headed for the elevator, dripping.

"He is all right?" Neri chimed.

"He's fine. You two had better get changed and come in. Vanessa—you didn't have to rub his nose in it."

"He deserved it."

"Maybe. But we need him on our side. Get him too mad, who knows what he'll do?"

Vanessa sighed.

The good mood of the day was gone. Mera ducked herself one last time, and looked longingly at the waves. If only they could just... keep going. Go _home._ But home wasn't safe and being cooped up on Orca wasn't the worst that could happen. It wasn't so bad. So she toweled off and got her uniform back on, and they went inside.

Mick had dried off and changed, and made sure he didn't have any visible bruises. He wasn't injured; his mother would have said, "Just a bit bunged up, grin and bear it." So he did.

But some ice cream sounded like a really good idea.

In the galley Vanessa was sitting with Zoe and Joanne, probably already spreading the story. But a few bites into the ice cream, something good happened. Liselle appeared, and sat next to him.

"Mick, I've got something I decided to tell you. But don't say anything to any of the others."

"Yeah?"

Liselle leaned close. "I'm not really here just to help my uncle. I've been working with the authorities to try and find a girl who was abducted."

"What?"

"They've traced her to some kids here on Orca. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it would you? Her name is Jane, about thirteen years old, dark curly hair. It's very important that we find her before anything bad happens. And—I'd personally be very grateful to anyone who helped us find her."

Mick started to smile. Just then Helen announced, "Michael Byrne, report to the commander on the bridge."

Mick stood up with a groan. "Mum. I'd better go. Finish this if you want."

Liselle regarded the melting ice cream with distaste. "Just keep in mind what I said."

"Yeah."

On the bridge Commander Byrne gave her son a scorching look. "Maintenance informs me that you took a spin on a damaged waverunner, without a life jacket. It was clearly marked as under repair; you shouldn't even have touched it. What were you doing out there?"

"Aw Mum, I was just trying to have some fun! It didn't look that bad."

"Yes. That's all you ever want to do isn't it Michael. Well this is the last straw. Your fun days are over."

Someone invisible behind a column, snickered. Probably Captain Phillips.

"But Mum..."

"As of now, you are going to concentrate on serious things, starting with your reading problem. Here. I had this sent over from the mainland."

She handed over a flat package. Mick opened the end. It was a very flat book, titled _Come the Terrible Tiger_. Mick made a face. "You've got to be kidding Mum! It's a little kid's book. I can't have the others see me reading this."

"Well then go find someplace quiet where you won't be noticed. When I get off duty this afternoon I want evidence that you've had your head down, working. Is that clear?"

Mick made a face and left, trying to walk so that the package was hidden between him and the wall.

In the Bates cabin Neri was pacing, about four steps in either direction. She paused to look at Mera, who was sitting on the bed, her knees drawn up to her chest, pretending to be interested in the video Helen was playing. Mera looked miserable. She was trying hard not to, but she did.

"Sister?"

"I'm all right. Really, Neri. It's just, being stuck here feels like before, back when I didn't know there was anywhere to go to."

Dianne came in in time to hear that. "Well... Neri could probably take a short walk, people are used to seeing her around by now. Mera, do you want to hang out in the lab with Winston? It's not very interesting but there's more space than in here. That's the best I can offer, sorry."

Mera straightened up. "I'd like that."

"I'll show you the way." Neri smiled and helped her sister to her feet.

Joanne was in the lab too. She looked up when the girls came in, said, "Hi."

"Oh, Mera, Neri, hello. You might be interested in this."

Mera pulled up a chair, looking around at the sound equipment, piles of tapes and disks. This room felt comfortable.

Winston went on, "It occurred to me that if you two really... I mean, you must be but it's still hard to believe... if your people had ever visited this planet before there might be some kind of record. Helen didn't find anything in the UFO files, but-"

Joanne jumped in, "Well, it's obvious! Mermaids!"

Mera looked from one to the other. Neri looked confused until Winston put up a picture, then she giggled.

"Exactly. A stroke of genius, Joanne. There are mermaid legends from just about every culture in the world. Stories Neri, of women who live in the sea, and usually have beautiful voices."

"Charley says I sing like frog!" Neri laughed.

Winston chuckled. "I think Charley is listening with different ears than we are."

"So you think maybe our people visit Earth before and started the stories?"

"Exactly! I don't know how we could test this idea, but it certainly is interesting."

Mera, and Joanne, nodded. Neri was thinking that having a tail like Charley might be nice, but not for walking.

A machine binged and Winston went over to it. "That's strange. The strange signal I've been tracking, it's stopped. As though someone has just turned it off."

"Aw, did you figure out where it's coming from?"

Winston studied the screen. "Only generally. You know... I think I should go out there and take a look around."

Joanne looked hopeful, then sighed when no invitation was forthcoming. "We'll wait here."

Winston signed out a boat and left, still looking distracted. Mera wanted to look at the whale records and Joanne stayed to show her how to work the equipment in the lab. Neri went to wander the halls, leaving Joanne chattering away and Mera nodding.

She ended up in the viewing tube, looking out with her hands against the glass, ignoring the people walking through behind her. Fish wandered past outside, and through her hands Neri could hear far-off clicks and groans of whales. Not Charley's voice, but he'd probably go out later to see who had come.

Much closer, Charley whistled a question.

_Here_, Neri said. _Worried about sister. Wish I could be with you._

_Miss you too._

_I come back, soon as I can._ Neri stepped back, both physically and in her mind. If she couldn't go swimming, then...

Vanessa came past, in a hurry. Neri turned to her. "I look for Jason, you have seen?"

"I dunno. Sorry. Try the rec room maybe."

Vanessa was following Liselle. She'd heard enough of the conversation in the cafeteria to be very suspicious. And that was... well, just stupid. All of it was. They didn't have time for suspicious, so she was going to find out what was going on.

Liselle looked around and ducked into the computer room. Vanessa waited around the corner, wondering where Froggy was. The little guy was _always_ in there!

In the next hallway two maintenance guys took the filter off one of the air ducts. One of them said, "This unit's broken. Let's get it to engineering."

When they were gone, Vanessa crawled into the hole in the wall. It was a tight fit but she squirmed around a corner and suddenly she could see through a grate into Helen's main nerve center. The screen was flashing access denied.

A man said, "You hear? I've tried every way I know to get around the security block and it still refuses. Not even Byrne herself could call them up."

"Is there anything else?" Liselle asked.

"No—yes, but there are risks involved. I'd have to get right inside the computer's central intelligence and force it to override."

"What's the risk then?"

"These 3000s are fragile. If I pushed it too far I could destroy it, virtually blow its brains out of existence. Are you making any progress with that Byrne kid?"

"I think he might be close to talking." Liselle said.

"Good. I'll hold off here and you work on him. Just remember, we're stuck here until Ubri has those two girls in hand. Hellegren is convinced Jane is here, and he signs the paychecks and the transfer orders."

Liselle nodded, her shape moving against the light from the screen. She left. Vanessa waited until her footsteps were out of hearing before she began to push herself backwards out of the duct. She got out, fluffed dust out of her hair, and ran to find her friends.

The rest of the kids were holed up in Rocky and Joanne's cabin digging through mining law. Froggy, grumpy from being kicked out of his lair, had gotten everyone a section and told them to look for anything useful.

Vanessa burst in. "I told you guys Liselle was up to something! She and her uncle are phonies, they're working for Ubri. They're after the girls. They think Mick will cave in and talk."

There was a moment of stunned silence. Froggy said, "Well that explains the bug on-"

"What are we waiting for? Find him!"

The door to the rec room opened, and knocked over a pile of carefully positioned dishes. Mick jumped at the sound, and dropped the book.

Neri picked it up. She smiled at the cartoon tiger on the cover.

"Give it! Oh yeah, real funny right. Bet you make sure the others all get a good laugh out of this."

"No." Neri didn't know why Mick sounded so bitter. She offered the book back and he snatched it.

"Sure. So why are you grinning like that?"

"I like the picture. Pretty. Is a cat, yes?"

"You mean they haven't told you about me?" Mick looked at Neri's calm but curious expression and burst out, " I'll save them the trouble. I'm an idiot, all right? A dummy. I can't understand a single word. Not even in a stupid kid's book like this."

"Mick?" Neri chimed.

"Can't you understand me you freak? I can't read!"

"Neither can I. No word either."

Mick blinked at her and summoned a fragment of his cocky smile. "Oh yeah, you live on that island. You never had to go to school or anything. You were lucky, sister. At least you didn't have a lot of other kids hanging around calling you moron and stupid. And every time I got shoved into some new crummy boarding school I'd get it all over again. In the end, I worked out ways of faking it so no one could tell. But I knew i couldn't read. Never stinking will."

"You cannot know that." Neri said seriously.

Mick sat down on the couch and looked up at Neri like she was crazy. "What are you talking about? Don't you think I've tried?"

"But you have not believed." Neri sat down too and opened the book, smiling at the pictures. She held it out to Mick.

"You're crazy. What difference would that make?"

"My sister could not swim with Charley until she believed that she could. You also can do more than you think. All you have learned must be somewhere in your head. Maybe you can find it if you just believe you can. Try it. Look at the words again and believe."

Mick looked at the book, his face wrinkling in concentration. Anyone else he'd just have yelled at, but for some reason he didn't want to yell at this girl. He put his finger on the page, as if that would hold the words down. "Um. We—we hear..." and slowly the fuzzy confusion was fading and into the space it left, the words came clearly. "We hear the... whales... sing their songs. Then we lie quietly... I can read! I don't understand, how did you do it?"

Neri grinned, her face shining. "You did it Mick. You believed. I only show the way. Tell me more?"

"Ok. I'll try."

They were finishing the book when the door opened and the whole gang piled in. Vanessa was in the lead. "We've got some news for you. Your girlfriend in a Ubri spy."

"Yeah."

"Crunch time Mick." Kim said, hands on hips, "You're either with them or with us. Which one's it gonna be?"

The signal had been coming from Neri's island. Winston anchored his boat and waded ashore, wondering what he was looking for. Anything, really. Maybe the boys had left something behind, and it was malfunctioning, or maybe the people who'd searched the island left something behind. But the signal had been on before the island was invaded... Winston had another theory, but it made him so worried he didn't want to consider it.

There were footprints on the beach. Ubri? Winston bent down to look. Two sets of footprints, but there was no texture to them. Very strange shoes, Winston was thinking when he became aware that he was being watched.

He straightened up slowly, holding his hands out to show he had no weapons. "H-hello. My name is Winston Seth and I mean you no harm. The girls are safe. I know you don't understand my words, but hopefully the tone of voice..."

"We understand."

Mick sat down next to Liselle in the galley. "Hi." He said.

"Hi." Liselle smiled.

"So you were saying, some girl got kidnapped?"

"Yes. _Do_ you know anything? Sorry, it's just—she might be in danger."

"Well I might..." Mick leaned his elbow on the table, "But you gotta be square with me. Kidnappers? I trust you; show me you trust me. Give me the whole story."

"I—well-" Liselle stammered, stopped to think. "Ok. Jane is—a freak, she can do these crazy things. A company called Ubri wanted to study her, and give her a good home, but right before she went to live at Ubri some kids came and took her, and one of them had an Orca patch on his jacket."

"Uh-huh." Mick said encouragingly.

"So we have to take her back! And then Hellegren will give me a real job so I can get my own place, not have to live at the stupid institute..." Liselle realized what had slipped out and clammed up.

Mick tried one more time. "So Ubri wants one weird girl?"

"Well, I was told there were two but I don't know..."

Mick pushed himself up. "Sorry. I hope you get a good house, but you can tell Ubri from me to get lost."

Liselle stammered something, but the others had appeared. Mick high-fived Vanessa and they started to leave together. And froze when the lights flickered.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know." Froggy said.

Liselle had gone pale. The lights flickered again and went out. After a few seconds of total darkness backup power came on. The wall screens didn't come back. There was some yelling about lost homework. Froggy stepped to the nearest terminal, hit a few buttons. "Helen, what's happening? Helen?"

Vanessa said suddenly, "That creep was messing around with her—he said he'd stop but..."

Froggy hurried out, with pretty much everyone in the room trailing after him.

The crowd crowded around the bridge, hoping for news. Jason saw Neri with Vanessa, and Mera and Joanne. He motioned to them to stay out of the way, while he tried to get a spot to eavesdrop.

Byrne's voice demanded, "When can we return to full power?"

"The control for the main generator is linked directly to Helen. So I'm afraid it's auxiliary power for vital functions only until she's operational again." Said someone over a communicator from the computer room.

Dave's usually easygoing voice was tense. "Unfortunately, i'm not sure that's going to happen, Commander. Memory banks are shot and circuitry's completely blown."

"What are our options, Officer Hartley?"

"To be honest, I don't think we have any. The only thing to do is bring in a whole new central computer. This thing is nothing more than a high-tech paperweight now."

"Any idea what happened?" Someone asked.

"Ask me after our new computer looks at the black box. I'd say someone pushed Helen too far."

Downstairs Froggy leaned in the door of the computer room, distraught. Oe came up next to him. "I'm sorry, Froggy."

"She's not finished yet."

"You heard what they said."

Froggy scowled. "I know Helen better than any of them. And I'm not going to give up. They might think she's had it, but I'm going to get her back."

Zoe bit her lip and decided, "Ok. We'll have to wait until Dave and them leave. I'll keep watch for you ok?"

"And then the lights and everything just went out." Brett said.

Jason joined them. "Looks like something happened to Helen—or someone happened."

"Someone?"

Dianne said, "Whyever, it looks like we'll be on limited power until the new computer's installed. Winston, you're back."

"Ah, yes. Sorry I missed all the excitement."

"How was the island? Find anything?"

"No." Winston said quickly, "Completely deserted. No sign of anything at all."

"Well. Standing around here won't get anything done. Anybody hungry?"

"Yeah!" Jason said.

"As always. I'll get food, meet you back in quarters. Winston, want to join us?"

So they went home, Jason and Brett and Neri and Mera, slipping through the crowd back to their cabin. And Winston went too, but he was very quiet. Froggy and Zoe waited in a storeroom with the air vent open so they could listen to the techs who were working on Helen. Mick read the book to his mother, and she hugged him. And Liselle went back to her cabin and reported to Dr. Forsythe who wasn't actually her uncle at all, that she'd seen Jane and another strange girl in the crowd.


	12. Chapter 12

Ocean Girl: Her Mission Continues

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

12 And They Decided...

"Well I've had an earful. Tell Froggy this thing's brilliant." Kimberley took the little microphone out of her pocket and the listening half from behind her ear.

"What've you got?" Jason asked.

They were crowded into the Bates cabin, the girls, Jason and Brett and their mother. It was dark. The backup lighting was an unpleasant red color and nobody looked very healthy.

"Ok. They know you two are on Orca. I heard Liselle say she saw you in the hall, after Helen crashed."

Jason made a face. "Well, at least with communications down they can't tell Ubri, right?"

"Who knows? They didn't say either way, not while I was listening. Whoever's up next, maybe they'll hear something."

"And it's bad enough anyone from Ubri knows you're on board."

Dianne sighed. "Well, they're still going to be watching inside and out. So the best thing we can all do is stay put. Now, I think you should send Charley away, back to the island. Because they know Neri can talk with him, that puts him in danger as well."

"I can speak to Charley too." Mera said.

"Yeah, but those creeps don't know that."

"Exactly. Which means Neri's still the one they really want."

Neri murmured, "Then it is I who bring danger to Charley and my sister?"

"It's not your fault Neri." Kim said, "There's nothing you can do about it. Ok, I'm off to give this to Rocky. He can think of an excuse to hang around outside Forsythe's cabin while I hit the gym."

"Before breakfast?" Brett couldn't believe it. "_I'm_ going to get food."

"Ok. Can you bring something down for me and Winston? He took the boat out at the crack of dawn."

"Ok." Brett waved and went out with Kimberley.

Jason nodded to the girls, "Stay here ok? I'll look around up top and maybe you can go swimming later."

Mera nodded. Neri was still looking troubled, but nobody noticed. Then the girls were left alone in the cabin again.

Winston was eating ramen for breakfast, while an enthusiastic Joanne entered data for him. Dianne raised her eyebrows. "And where were you this morning?"

"Just taking a look around. There are Ubri boats everywhere, they're monitoring everything that passes. Even bullied their way onto our supply boat!"

Joanne looked worried. "They can't bully their way onto Orca can they?"

"Not a chance. As long as they stay here we won't have any problems."

"Oh yes we will. There's still the matter of the titanium."

Sam was just coming in, just in time to hear that. He groaned. "Oh don't bring that up again please."

"She didn't." Joanne chirped, "Commander Byrne's been asking for the scans. And Winston's come up with a brilliant answer."

"Not that brilliant. I just got the computer to modify the readout so the titanium deposits aren't shown. It was easy with Helen out of action."

"Which means the only evidence left is the scans you have, but if you destroy them..."

Sam raised his hands. "Please. Ask me anything but that. This find is going to buy me the boat I've dreamed of having for years. I'll cut you guys in if you want but... I'm not changing my mind on this."

Mera sat down and looked at the floor. "I hate it." She said, "Being in here. I just want to be home. But it's hopeless isn't it? Now that they know about us they'll never leave us alone. And we'll never get back what we had. I finally found the place I belong and now I've lost it forever!"

Neri looked down at her sister's pinched face. Mera wasn't doing well, stuck indoors. She didn't want to eat and she wasn't sleeping well.

"Are you sure we shouldn't go with these people? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad."

"Ubri people tried to kill Charley."

Mera gasped. "No! Oh no!"

"We must not go to them. We find another way." Neri pulled her sister to her feet and hugged her. "I will get home back for you, my sister. I give you my word."

"Neri..?"

Neri smiled and went out, motioning her sister to stay behind.

Neri stopped in the viewing tube and put her hands on the glass to call to Charley.

_Dear one?_

Charley said he still missed her, was tired of loud boats all over the place, and had made some new friends to swim with who did NOT make up for not having Neri and Mera around and could they come back yet?

_Not yet. Soon though, sister will come home and boats will leave._

"Neri? What are you doing here all alone?"

Neri turned away from the beauty of the reef. "Rocky. You are friend, yes?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Then tell me, sometimes must it be that one fish feeds the shark so that others escape? Not so? You understand? It is better that the one goes than all go."

She sounded so serious, but wasn't making a lot of sense. Rocky said, "Yeah, yeah I suppose so."

Neri nodded. "Yes. You are right. It is time to go and find my father." And Neri walked off, leaving Rocky confused.

In the rec room Mick was wrestling with another book, slightly less babyish than the first. If anyone came in he planned to say he was checking it out to send to a kid cousin. But no one did; with Helen crashed most of the equipment in here was dead.

"Having trouble?"

Vanessa. Mick said fast, "I'm doing ok. This one's just got harder words in it, that's all."

"Do you need some help?"

"From you?"

Vanessa scowled. "Forget it, then. I only offered because I knew you were too big-headed to ever ask." She stuck her nose in the air and headed for the door.

"Vanessa!"

Vanessa turned back, still glaring. Mick finally said, "I'm asking, ok?"

She came and sat next to him on the couch.

Brett was coming back with food. He'd been drafted as delivery boy to Jason on the bridge and Froggy and Zoe downstairs. Froggy wouldn't leave Helen and Zoe wouldn't leave him. They'd been there all night. To hear Zoe tell it, when Dave came down in the morning he'd looked straight at Froggy and said, "I'm supposed to stop unauthorized meddling with the computer, but I don't see anyone doing that. The authorized team is waiting for parts that'll be in on the four o'clock shuttle. I won't bother to watch the room until then, since nobody's in here."

"Hey Brett, did you pass Neri at reception?"

"Huh? No, why?"

"She's in kind of a funny mood." Rocky said, "One minute she's talking about feeding sharks, the next minute she's headed for the turbolift."

It took Brett a second. Then he yelled and shoved the tray at Rocky, and took off at a run.

"Neri!"

"She's gone," Sam said from the boat, "That way, just a second ago. Weren't they supposed to..?"

Brett cursed and got on the jetski, trying to untie it and get his life jacket on at the same time. Sam tried, "Brett, what-?" But Brett got the jetski started and roared away. Sam ran into the wheelhouse and started to back the boat away from the pontoon.

Brett saw the Ubri boat, the big one with the smoking engine. He saw Neri surface, a smudge against the waves. She waved.

"Neri! No, Neri! Go back!"

Neri vanished, then she leaped from the water and caught the rail. She hung on the outside of the boat. Brett thought she was shouting something. He was sure two Ubri uniforms were slowly coming towards her.

Brett yelled his head off.

He didn't realize how close he was until the side of the boat loomed above him. He pulled the jetski around just in time, but couldn't avoid the wake.

Sam saw the jetski flip and throw its passenger. His heart stopped until Brett reappeared, but the boy was floating, not moving. Neri dropped off the side of the Ubri boat. _It_ was turning away, full speed, not wanting any part of that.

"There are _words_ for people who leave the scene of an accident." Sam muttered, and said some of them as he grabbed the life preservers and tossed them out. Neri had surfaced next to Brett, and was holding his head out of the water. She grabbed a life preserver and let Sam tow them to the boat.

Brett did not look good. His face was faintly blue as Neri laid him on the deck. Sam pushed her aside to slap Brett's face and push on his chest. "Brett! Come on little guy! No water in his lungs... no pulse. Just let me get..." And he clattered away down the stairs.

Neri knelt next to Brett and put her hand on his forehead. "Come back Brett. You will not leave us. Come back. Now..." She shut her eyes.

Nothing happened, no light, no breezes. But Brett opened his eyes and said muzzily, "Hi. What happened?"

Neri smiled. "Rest. You will be well."

"Neri..."

Sam came back in a rush, carrying the first aid kit and a scary looking syringe. He saw Brett awake and said, "Oh thank god. How do you feel? Wiggle your feet. Let me see your eyes. Does your head hurt?"

"No." Brett said, and submitted to a quick checkup. "I feel all right. What happened—those Ubri guys?"

"They took off. You really feel ok?"

Brett groaned. "I flipped the jetski! Dave will kill me!"

"Well." Sam stepped back and looked down at Brett. "If you're worried about that you can't be at death's door. I guess we could tow it back, if Miss Neri would attach the rope."

"Ok." Neri chimed, and saluted. She jumped over the side, flipped the jetski back right side up and pushed it up next to the boat so she could tie a rope on. Sam watched in fascination, in between stealing glances at Brett. The boy had moved to a seat and had binoculars out, keeping watch in case the Ubri boats returned.

When they returned to Orca, Sam took Brett straight to medical and waited outside so he couldn't escape until a full checkup was done. Down in the research lab Sam could only say, "I guess he was just stunned. Thank goodness Neri managed to wake him up."

"Thank goodness." Dianne agreed. She was still hugging Brett. "And thanks for going after him, Sam."

"Yeah, well..."

"Neri, what were you doing out there?"

Neri shrank a little. "You said it was me they wanted most. If I give myself to them, then they leave Mera and Charley alone. Mera could go back to island, and be happy!"

"Oh sweetie..." Dianne sat next to Neri and stroked her hair. "Neri, these people won't stop at that. I want you to give me your word you won't do it again."

"Yeah." Jason said, "We stick together, whatever happens. We'll make this all right, somehow, I promise."

"Then I promise too."

"And you were very lucky, both of you."

Sam said, "Ah, Dianne? A word up on the boat?"

"Sure."

"You too, Jason."

Jason shrugged and followed them.

Winston looked up from his work. "Well, I suppose there's little chance of getting you and Mera back on the island?"

Neri shook her head sadly. Brett said, "After this? Are you crazy, Winston?"

Winston shut down his terminal. "There's something I must do. Tell your mother I will be back in several hours."

"Sure, but..."

No answer. Brett shrugged. "Here we are. What do you want to do?"

"See Mera." Neri said immediately, and caught Brett in a quick hug. "We are still in trouble, but I'm glad I could come back here."

Sam took a disk out of his computer and held it up. "These are the last remaining charts showing the titanium." He handed the disk to Jason.

"What?"

"I don't know exactly what happened out there today. But what I do know is the look Brett gave Neri when he came to. I know he'd never forgive anyone who let those girls down, and I know you two wouldn't either. And that's not a price I'm prepared to pay."

"Oh..."

"Not even for a new boat. Do it kid, before I change my mind."

Jason smiled and snapped the disk between his hands. Then he offered his hand. "Sam... thanks, mate."

"He gave you the disk? No way!"

"Yep." Jason said. "It's gone. No more titanium. We'll show Byrne the record Winston doctored... where is Winston?"

"Not here." Brett replied. "He asked could the girls go out to the island, then said there's somewhere he had to be. Hey, he was out this morning too. Where was he?"

"He didn't tell me." Dianne plopped down in one of the lab's chairs. "Maybe a special project. Oh it's such a relief Sam's with us."

"Yeah, Mum? About Sam, I'll get off your back about that." Jason said stiffly. "Sorry."

"Well thank you."

"Mum! Jase! What about Winston acting suspiciously? What's he up to that he doesn't want us to know about? Maybe he's meeting someone."

"Like who?"

"Ubri." Brett guessed.

"Oh for heaven's sake Bretty, Winston would never sell us out. You might as well suspect, oh, Froggy."

Brett grunted, unimpressed.

Out at sea Winston turned off the engine and let his boat drift. He took off his shoes and sat down, and got out a book. Ten minutes later he looked up when Charley breached with a great crash. Winston stood up and waved. It had surprised him to learn that Charley recognized him, not just the Orca boat.

Two heads surfaced beside the boat and two people, a man and a woman, boosted themselves up to sit on the low railing. The woman had black hair tied into elaborate knots on top of her head; the man looked older, and his brown hair was starting to recede from a serious face. They both wore robes made of rough white fabric that seemed to shed the water and looked comfortable though dripping.

"Bad news I'm afraid." Winston said, "It has become impossible to bring the girls to the island. If you want to see them you will have to come to Orca."

The two strangers looked at each other then nodded. "Can we freely enter your city?"

"Ah... I think I can get you in without any unwanted attention. Can you meet me on the pontoon at sunset? I don't think anyone else will be up there, but if anyone is you must be careful not to be seen."

"We will come." The woman said. Her voice was low and clear. She and her husband slid into the water and vanished. Winston waited a minute before he started the motor, just in case.

Mick read, "We'll come here again...um..."

"Think of it as two words." Vanessa suggested.

"Someday!" Mick finished. "I can read! Is this guy good or what?" He jumped up and swung Vanessa around, laughing.

"You're great!"

They stopped, facing each other and suddenly there was a serious, breathless moment happening. Vanessa opened her mouth to say something not at all snarly or sarcastic. Then the door opened and they jumped apart.

"Michael! I've been looking all over for you. You were supposed to be working on your reading, not larking about with girls."

Mick grabbed the book. "I was reading! Listen to this!"

The commander brushed him off, "Don't lie to me Michael. I'm sick of it."

"That's not fair." Vanessa said.

"You just keep out of this. You don't know my son."

"Oh I know him all right. He's been a revolting two-faced little creep,"

Mick muttered, "Gee thanks."

Vanessa continued right over him, "But he's not the only one to blame for that is he?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"For years, he's been able to get away with anything just as long as it didn't interfere with your work. Now he's trying to change, actually make something of himself, why don't you give him a chance?"

"Come on, who asked you to be my lawyer?"

"Fine, if that's the way you feel about it!" Vanessa snapped, and stormed out.

"Vanessa!" Mick called after her, "I didn't mean..."

"Forget about it Michael. The girl is obviously unstable."

Mick sighed loudly. "Get real, wouldja mom? She's right. You never cared what I did."

"You... don't really believe that do you?"

"Why wouldn't I? All my life you've shunted me off to boarding schools and summer camps. So I wouldn't get in the way of your precious career. Any way to get me out of your hair." Mick finished bitterly.

"Why have you never told me this before?"

"You never would've listened. You're always too darn busy."

"I see." Byrne's voice was flat.

"Mom, I'm sorry..."

"No, Michael. It's what you feel, so it's better said. And you may perhaps have a point. I've never considered myself much... good as a mother. I thought perhaps I was doing you a favor by keeping my distance. But that's a cop-out isn't it?"

Mick thought, You think? But toned it down to, "I guess so."

"I do love you Michael. I hope you believe that."

Mick backed off, in the universal boy squirmyness with displays of affection. "Mom, you don't have to..."

"You've been very honest with me. Thank you. Well, it seems we've both got things a bit wrong. Do you think we could start again? Deal?"

Mick made a face, but finally shook his mother's hand. "Ok, deal."

"Hmm. I guess it's not hard to see where you get your stubbornness from. This Vanessa seems to have had quite an effect on you."

Mick grinned a little. "Yeah, her and Neri."

"Neri?"

"Never mind, mom. Even if I could tell you, you'd never believe it. So, now we're starting over, do you want to hear me read this book or not?"

When Winston brought the two strangers into the cabin Neri stared at them curiously. Mera sat down next to her sister, looking frightened.

"Ahem." Winston said, "I must admit I've been somewhat less than frank with you all. I have known for some days these people were on the island, looking for the girls."

"Is that why you were so keen to get them out there?"

"Yes. They wished to meet the girls alone, and I tried to arrange that for them."

"Why? Who are they—you?" Jason asked.

It wasn't hard to guess. The visitors' clothes, their faces—they looked like Neri's father.

The woman raised her head shyly, "My name is Onoelle, and this is my partner Rulmyr. The place we come from is called in your language, Planet of the Oceans. It is where your father, Braevan, with his companions set out on his mission to the opal people."

"It was believed that all had perished on the journey. Only when the beacon was activated did we know that some survived."

Dianne said, "That sound on the whale frequency..?"

"Was a signal from the device Neri and Jason plugged back into the ship. It seems it worked after all." Winston finished.

"We found the ship destroyed past reclaiming, and only when we found the holographic message hidden on the island did we realize the two of you might still live. And when Doctor Seth came to the island, he confirmed all."

Everyone seemed to be speechless, except for Brett who asked, "So what's next? I mean, what are you guys here for?"

Rulmyr looked at him, "Is that not obvious? We have come to take them back home."

Winston nodded somberly. Dianne looked away. Mera whispered, "Home?"

"They've got an outside communicator. The Ubri spies. We found it in their cabin."

Vanessa blinked, trying to shift gears from angry to suddenly coming apon Kimberley, Joanne, Froggy and Zoe. "Well, what did you do?"

"Just left it there." Froggy shrugged.

"Couldn't you at least have smashed it or something?"

"Hello, Vanessa! They'd know straightaway it had to be us. Better they think we don't know—and they don't know Froggy can open the door to their quarters whenever we want."

"And when nobody's watching!" Froggy added.

Kim nodded, "That makes it something we might be able to use. Sun Tzu wrote about that. Using your enemy's resources."

Vanessa and Zoe both said, "Who?"

"The Art of War. I read it in school. Come on..."

Froggy saw his chance and sneaked off to get back to Helen, leaving the others to talk about Kimberley's surprising literary taste.

"You come to take us back? To Father's world?"

"Your father's world and your mother's, Neri. We knew both your parents well."

"Knew?"

"She moved on from the living a short time after your mission to Earth was thought lost."

"You mean she's..."

"She has passed, yes."

Neri nodded slightly, as if she'd known. Mera looked like she might cry, and Onoelle moved slightly like she wanted to reach out but was afraid to.

"Your mother had very special abilities which you, in turn, will inherit."

"You mean like the way they can swim and talk to Charley?"

The visitors smiled. "Such things are common to our people, as speech is common to yours. The gift is something far greater."

"The gift?" Dianne asked.

"There is no better word in your tongue. It is a power rare in the universe, a power of healing, of mending, passed from mother to daughter. Things are beginning to happen back home, things I do not know this world's words for. But they have led to disharmony on our planet and perhaps others. Only a being with the gift can harness the forces needed to restore peace. Your own people need you."

"Must it be us?" Neri chimed.

"Yes, Neri. It must be someone with the gift."

"There is no one else?" Neri was looking past them at Jason, and up at Dianne and Winston.

"No one."

"The only other being on this planet with any trace of the gift received it from you. Your friend Charley. That is a wonder."

"Do not look so frightened. We will not take you from this world if you don't wish to go. We need your help greatly but the choice must be yours."

Neri said, "We must have time to think."

"Of course. But we can only give you little. Our craft is concealed on the island, but its fuel is running low. We can only give you until the sunrise after next."

"But that's hardly any time!" Jason burst out.

"We will decide."

"Neri!"

"We must, so we will."

The visitors stood up, and Rulmyr bowed to the girls. "Know also that your mother was much loved in our world, and that will extend to you. You will not be without friends, or family. We knew your parents well, and wish to know their daughters."

Onoelle smiled and rested her hand on her husband's shoulder, but spoke to Neri and Mera. "He speaks truth. We will return to the island, to await your decision. Two sunrises."

The girls looked at each other, and Jason and Brett both seemed about to explode with words. Winston said quickly, "Ah—can I offer you both a ride back to the island? I'll see you upstairs, at least..."

After reading the book, Mick went to catch up with Vanessa. He actually knocked on the door of her cabin. "Hey, you there?"

"Oh it's you." She said, and stepped aside so Mick could come in.

"Yeah, I just..." Mick started.

"Doesn't matter. Just—are you still on our side? We all have to work together to help the girls, whatever your personal feelings are."

"Of course I am! I just felt stupid standing there while you defended me. How come you did it, anyway?"

Vanessa sighed theatrically. "Well, I probably need my head examined, but I was beginning to actually like you."

"I like you, too."

"Yeah sure you do." Vanessa waved the door open.

Mick waved his hand to close it again. "No, I'm serious. I mean I really like you."

"Really?"

"Um, I'd try to kiss you to prove it but I've never kissed anybody and besides, you'd probably hit me. So how about the dance when school starts again?"

That sounded honest. Vanessa started smiling. "Yeah... ok."

The boys had said everything. "You can't!" "This is your home!" "It'd be so boring without you guys!" When they ran out of things to say and started repeating things, Dianne ordered them out.

Neri looked up, wanly. "What do you think, Mother?"

"That you need to wet down, both of you." She gave Neri a push towards the shower, and tugged on Mera's shirt to get her up. When the water started she said, "I think... I don't want you to go. I don't think I could bear to lose you both. But... I can't tell you what to do. Of course I'd give anything to have you both stay here with us forever, but the way things are with Ubri... and your own people need you... you have to decide for yourselves."

The two girls bent their heads together under the spray.


	13. Chapter 13

Ocean Girl: Her Mission Continues

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

13 Goodbye

Winston turned off the boat and set up his fishing pole, dropping the line over the side. There was no bait on the end, no hook, either. He opened a bag of chips and his book.

A short while later Onoelle came up beside the boat. Her hair was in two braids, with now-soaked flowers tucked in. "Hello, Doctor Seth."

"Ah, Miss Onoelle."

"Have the girls come to their decision?"

"Not yet. They will tell you tonight. You must understand, there are many things on earth that they hold dear. They have a very difficult choice."

"I know. We would give them more time if we could."

"Ah, I brought—Dianne thought you might want to try some earth food. These are Neri's favorites. And I wanted to talk to you for a moment. You can probably guess what about."

Onoelle boosted herself up onto the side of the boat. "I can. But speak, my friend."

Winston blinked. Friend? "You know a lot about our civilization, so you know our technology is much less advanced than yours. Is there anything you could... I realize it's probably rude to ask, but what kind of person would I be if I didn't?"

"Well said." Onoelle smiled. "What you ask has been planned for, but there is nothing we can give you now. When the time comes and we become known to all people of your planet, it is hoped that scientists from both worlds can work together to new discoveries."

"Oh good!" Winston said, stupidly he thought, "I am glad to hear it, though I must admit I was hoping for a miracle cure or something. I suppose that's silly. We are different peoples after all; there's no way your medicines would work for us."

"That is true. But there will be wonders, and we will see them while we live. So I believe." She smiled, with something of the brilliant joy of Neri's smile.

Winston nodded and smiled back. "I look forward to it.

Onoelle looked up suddenly. "A boat comes. I must go. Thank you for this!" She took the bag of food Winston had brought, well wrapped in waterproof plastic, and vanished into the water.

Winston waved. He couldn't see a boat yet, but if Charley said one was coming, he believed it. Winston settled a hat on his head and sat down by the fishing pole. A few minutes later a Ubri boat came into sight, and pulled up alongside. It was a lot bigger than the little outboard Winston was in, so he had to look way up at the white-suited Ubri sailors.

Winston waved cheerfully and saluted with a potato chip.

"Doctor Winston Seth?"

"Hellegren, isn't it? I've read your work on cetacean communication." Winston replied. It was creepy as all heck, that Hellegren recognized him. Winston hoped he'd returned the favor.

"Fishing?"

"Not a bite, I'm afraid." Winston kept up the innocent smile while Hellegren looked over the boat. There was no cabin, just a small storage space that was full of gear at the moment. No place to hide anybody. Hellegren turned away and gave orders to the captain of his boat. Its engines came up and it sailed away.

"Mera and I have been given this gift, and our people are in need of it." Neri said softly, "So it seems I must go."

Dianne looked away. "Well I, um... I think I knew all along that was the choice you'd make. We'll miss you, but I understand."

Neri leaned her head on her adopted mother's shoulder. "My heart is torn. It hurts to think of leaving you forever. And Charley. Who will care for him when I am gone?"

"We'll do our best Neri." Winston said.

"We'll watch out for him."

"There is also Father's mission. To watch over the sea. It would be ended and I will have failed him."

Jason said, "Then stay and finish it! Do these guys really need both of you?"

Neri looked miserable, but she said, "I do not think Mera can do it on her own. And I could not stay unless she also wanted me to. Please don't be angry. I have to go."

Brett and Mera were on their way to join them after a walk around Orca, finding their way through the halls. Everything looked different in the red emergency light.

"But I thought you liked it here." Brett said.

"I do. I love the island, and I like Orca, and all of you. But... this is our chance to go to our real home, be with our own people and learn who I really am... I have to take it. Wouldn't you?"

"Yeah." Brett admitted. "I see what you mean. And to get to see another planet!"

"I'll come back and tell you about it, if I can."

"Promise?"

Mera thought for a second then held out her hand, pinkie crooked. They promised solemnly outside the cabin door.

"Hey Mum, we're back."

"What did you see?" Winston asked.

"Nothing interesting. Froggy's still slaving over Helen, the gang's holding a council of war in the rec room and Dave and the commander are arguing what model computer to get. Didn't see Liselle or Forsythe anywhere."

Sam came in behind them, "I think they're laying low. If Forsythe really did break the main computer..." He whistled to indicate how much trouble that would be.

Jason sighed. "It's gonna be weird, real weird, without you two around. But I guess me and Brett will just have to try to get used to it."

"Yeah, it's not easy giving Mum ulcers and driving commanders crazy, that sort of thing. But hey, someone's got to do it."

Neri laughed and ruffled Brett's hair. "What about you, Mother? What will you do?"

"Oh, I think I'll find a new field of work. Something more practical that'll let us stay on Orca."

"But the book of Charley's words? The dictionary?"

"I'll just have to forget it. I'd more or less decided to anyway."

"No!" Neri cried.

"Neri, even with your help it was really just a pipe dream. I'm not sure we'll ever be able to make contact with them. It's all right."

Neri shook her head. "Not all right. Mera, come here. You also. Sit with us. I only hope, but perhaps with both of us this can happen. Join hands."

Brett shrugged and sat down next to his mother, joining the circle on the cramped floor of the cabin.

"Think hard together. Mera, call to Charley."

Mera closed her eyes and a smile lit her face.

And they heard...

Brett and Jason both gasped. They heard a soft cry, whale song, but heard without ears, as if it went directly to their minds, their bones, everywhere.

"Is that how you..." Dianne started, but Mera squeezed her hand.

"Now Mera, we must go further into his head. Further and further. Until we are looking out through his eyes."

The ocean opened up around them. A blue, three-dimensional world of clouds of krill and ribbons of shining fish. A sea turtle drifted past, its fins waving lazily. Charley looked up at it and laughed at their wonder.

"I felt what he was singing about!"

"That was amazing!"

Winston said, "What is it? What happened?"

"Enough to convince me we should continue out work. We might not make the breakthrough in our lifetime Winston, but when it happens, it'll be worth waiting for." She was blinking away tears.

"I think they should just try and make a swim for it." Mick was saying as Brett and Jason came into the rec room. All the kids who were in the know were gathered around a table.

"They'd never make it half way." Zoe said.

"Those creeps will be monitoring the entire ocean."

"Well what's your idea?"

"I have an idea." Jason said and pulled up a chair. "It's just the classic switch, but I think we can get it past Ubri. Now, we need boats and drivers for starters."

"Why not leave that to me?" Sam asked from the door. He caught the kids' looks and raised his hands, "Hey, not trying to take over your show here. Just trying to help."

Jason nodded, "All right. You're in, and we need a second boat—the little sharkcat Winston uses should work. Froggy, are you sure Helen can identify who wrecked her?"

"If I can get her going."

"Keep at it. It's vital."

Froggy saluted and left.

Vanessa said, "So what are our jobs then?"

Brett said, "You'll like yours, it's violent."

"We need two decoys, and as many people as we've got to keep an eye on Forsythe and Liselle. Once things get going they have to be kept from getting a message out."

"That's the violent part?" Kimberley looked eager. "Us girls have got it covered."

"What about me?"

"Well Mick, we also need a bodyguard. But first someone needs to fetch the girls' clothes from the pontoon, hopefully let the Ubri spy see you, and we need some more clothes. And hats."

Down in the computer room Froggy hit a few more keys, and... "Forget it."

"You're not giving up?" Rocky said.

"That was it, the last thing I could think of. Checked every connection, rebooted... everything. There's nothing else to try! I'd better go let the others know we can't rely on Helen for any help."

As Froggy headed for the door, Rocky sized up the closest, dead, terminal. He kicked it.

Something _binged_ and a few lights came on on the wall. Froggy yelped. "I don't believe it! She's up!"

"Not doing much though."

"Doesn't matter, now I know where the problem is..." Froggy was already hunkered down with the terminal open. "Right. Fried the circuit, I get another one and we're in business!"

It was dinnertime but nobody was hungry. In the cabin the girls picked at their dinner. Topside Jason opened the compartment and got the girls' dresses out. He tucked the bundle under his jacket and got into the lift. Forsythe was up there keeping watch, but he was looking out from behind the shed in the dark. Jason resisted the urge to wave.

"Spotted Forsythe. He's up on the pontoon, keeping watch." Jason said, down in the cabin."

"Did he see you?"

"Had to've. But it was so dark up there he couldn't make out what I was doing."

"What about Liselle?" Brett asked.

"She's still lurking around down the corridor. They're keeping close tabs on us all right."

The door opened and Zoe and Mick came in, Zoe griping at Mick for taking too long. Mick was grumbling back that she was lucky he'd come at all.

In the lab another part of the plan was unfolding, Sam talking Winston through some aggressive boating.

"Sam, there is an old Tibetan saying: A cat becomes truly nervous when instructed how to swim."

Sam stared. "What the heck does that mean?"

"It means I would be rather more confident if I were a better sailor. I don't know why you chose me for this task."

"We have a saying at sea: Any port in a storm. Means using the best of what you've got. Now, you got this? The sharkcats are pretty idiot-proof and you have a realtime map to help you find your way back. All you need to remember is the gas pedal."

Winston nodded, still not looking very eager.

Vanessa appeared in the door. "Winston, ready? Your passengers are waiting in the lift."

"Ready. Ready!" Winston jumped up and headed for the door. Sam waved.

In the lift were Mick and Zoe, wrapped in the girls' rough dresses and wearing wigs. Mick muttered something about 'bodyguard work' and Zoe grinned and said it was just as well she didn't have a camera. Winston gave them a stern look. They nodded, and the lift shot them up to the surface.

Orca's outdoor lights were down to emergency power too. Winston shone his flashlight around. "All clear, come on. The boat's over here. Come on, girls!"

Two silent, long-haired figured jumped down into the boat, the smaller one pausing to cast off as Winston started the motor.

The coast hadn't been clear. They were hardly clear of the pontoon when spotlights came on and motors started behind them. Winston said, "Hang on!" and stepped on the throttle.

Froggy had the terminal closed up again. He drummed his fingers nervously on the cover.

"Well?" Rocky asked.

"I think I've finally got everything reconnected right."

"So go on."

"But if I haven't, I could fry whatever's left of Helen, this time forever."

Pause. Then Rocky said, "Well there's only one way to find out. Look, if you're not going to do it..."

"I'll do it." Froggy reached out slowly and hit the switch. A few little lights came on, then a few more. A blank screen lit up, and displayed the Orca logo. Froggy whooped. "Yes! We did it! I can't believe we did it!"

"Hello, Froggy. I am fully operational. Would you like me to restore normal on-board power supplies?"

"Diagnostics first Helen, just in case I did something wrong. Then bring things up one section at a time."

"Affirmative." Helen replied. The room's other screens came on, running a diagnostic program, and the room's normal lighting turned on.

Ten minutes later the power must have reached the bridge, because the commander and Dave and most of the technical crew came storming in. Froggy said, "Could you not touch anything please?"

"...He did this?" Byrne asked, looking down at Froggy.

"It's amazing, ma'am. The whole system's coming back online. Good job, kid."

"Thanks, Officer Hartley." Froggy said humbly, because there were grownups around.

Rocky spoke up, "Not only that, she's going to identify who messed her up. Right Froggy?"

"I hope so. She's searching her memory banks now. Any luck Helen?"

"Searching personnel files." Helen said. The identification pictures of the crew flashed across the screen. At the other terminal Dave was checking Froggy's work. Byrne was still incredulous. Finally Helen stopped. "Positive identification. Forsythe, Parker. Orca identification number 009983."

The lights came back on in the Bates cabin. Brett cheered. A minute later there was a call from topside. "Ok, they're gone." Sam said, "Took off after Winston. I think now is our best chance."

"We're on our way."

Neri was sitting on the bed, Jason helping her tuck her hair up under a hat. Mera stood by the door, ready to go. Jason said, "You heard the man. Let's go."

The only person in the hall was Vanessa. She hugged Neri quickly and said, "All clear, Liselle's watching the chaos in Helen's room. Froggy left the pontoon lights off for you. 'Bye Neri."

"Goodbye." Neri chimed, and Dianne hurried her on into the lift.

It was dark up top. The five of them ducked across the pontoon into Sam's boat. He had the engine idling, and fired it up as soon as they were safely on board. "Anybody see you?"

"Couldn't tell. Too dark out here." Jason replied.

Sam grunted at that. "Well, all their boats are off chasing Winston, so we should have a clear shot straight to the island. You two be ready to hop overboard if anything comes up at us ok?"

Mera nodded. "Ok." The kids were tucked down out of the wind. With the boat's engines on full it was too loud to talk. Sam looked like he was having a great time; he was grinning and his hair had come loose from its ponytail.

Rocky and Froggy watched and gloated while the commander arrested Forsythe for, "Sabotage. Plus I believe there's the matter of an unauthorized transmitter in your cabin. False representation, criminal damage, and I'm sure I'll think of a few more while you're locked up in the brig. Take him away."

Dave put his large hand on Forsythe's arm. "This way, Doctor."

"Let me go! You don't understand, I have to get a message out!" Forsythe squirmed, and looked surprised he wasn't immediately released.

"Or we could do it the with-handcuffs way. Up to you." Dave said mildly.

Liselle reached the door of her cabin to find Joanne parked firmly in front of it.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

"Making sure you don't get inside your cabin."

"And do you think a soppy little thing like you is going to stand in my way?"

"Yes I do. Because the only way you're getting in is over _our _dead bodies." Joanne smiled cheerfully as Kimberley and Vanessa appeared on either side of her.

"Still fancy your chances?" Vanessa asked.

Liselle wavered, balled her fists, and then thought the better of it.

Kim nodded. "Good choice. Now, you know about the scholarships for Orca kids, right? You haven't been here long enough to qualify, but Mick agreed to have a word with his mother about you, if we get _your_ word on a few things. Your uncle's under arrest. Ubri's sunk. It's the best deal you're gonna get. Parlay?"

Liselle finally nodded.

And then, too soon, they reached the island. The visitors were waiting on the beach. "Come, we must hurry. It is time."

"Charley..."

"Farewells now, quickly."

Silence fell as Neri and Mera turned to look out at the ocean. Nobody heard what they said, but when they turned back Neri had tears on her face.

The spaceship was parked in a clearing, hidden by the darkness and wreathed by fog. All that could be seen was the door, made of blue metal, and an intriguing bulk between the trees.

"Whoa!" Brett said.

"Oh man this really is goodbye. Come here you two." Dianne pulled the girls into a hug. "Safe journey, my darling. Take care. Neri you have brought... so much joy to our lives. Come back soon if you can."

"Mother." Neri whispered.

"Thank you for finding me. All of you." Mera quickly hugged Jason and Brett.

"This is such a bummer Mera. We could've had so much fun together."

"Yeah." Mera said. She was crying, and she turned quickly and vanished into the fog around the spaceship. The clouds blew apart for a moment and they saw Onoelle put her arm around Mera as they walked into the spaceship.

"Neri, only a moment more."

"Jason."

"Neri, I never really told you... what I'm trying to say is..."

"I did not ask to go." Neri whispered, and kissed him until time stopped.

When time began again Jason said, "Well then stay! We need you."

Neri stepped back and mist flowed around her. The clouds billowed and grew, blowing gently around them. It smelled like sea fog, not smoke or exhaust. Dianne pulled her sons close as the forest around them disappeared. There was a gentle hum, and the spaceship was suddenly above them floating on a small white flame. It unfolded stubby little wings and sailed away across the sky.

The Orca boat was surrounded. It happened so suddenly Winston had to spin the wheel in panic to avoid a collision. He turned off the engine and hung on as the little boat bounced on a grumpy ocean. Someone in a Ubri jumpsuit was yelling through a loudspeaker, "Cut your engines, I repeat, cut your engines. Prepare to be boarded."

"Yes yes..." Winston said under his breath. "I'm afraid the jig is up, you two."

An Ubri boat pulled up alongside and Hellegren jumped down. "Well, Doctor Seth, you gave us quite a run for our money. Now I will take charge of your passengers. I have been waiting for the two young ladies for a long time. If you'll accompany me."

Mick emerged, wig in hand. "Sure, but we don't kiss on the first date."

Hellegren's mouth dropped open. He spun and grabbed Winston by the collar. "Where are the girls?"

Winston smiled and looked up. They could hear the ship, faintly, and see it as a distant shooting star. "Up there."

"Where are they going?"

"Somewhere you will never reach them." Winston stepped back, extricating himself from the other man's grip. "Now, my dear sir, there's nothing for you to do but go home. It's over."

Mick and Zoe had shed their disguises and were looking up watching the spaceship as its spark faded into the night sky. Winston turned away from the lights of the Ubri boats and watched with them.

The strange clouds still foamed over the island, though they'd started to dissipate in the breeze. Dianne had recovered enough to say, "Do you think it's fueled by water?"

Sam joined them, crunching over the leaves on the ground. "I saw it go overhead. Wow. Just wow."

"Yeah."

"Time to go?"

"Yep." Dianne said. She wiped her eyes, and leaned her head on Sam's shoulder as they walked away.

Brett turned back, one last time. A veil of mist blew aside. Someone was there, standing looking up.

"Guys... guys! She stayed! Neri!" Brett yelled, and ran to grab Neri in a hug. She grinned down at him before everyone else arrived for their hugs and shouts and happiness.

"But you said..." Jason said finally, and shrugged and didn't finish.

"Mera told me to stay. Just at the end, she said I must. She said she believes in our people, that she will not be alone. That we are family, even apart." Neri touched her amulet. "Sister wishes in her heart to return home, but she wishes me to stay with you."

"I'm... glad." Said Dianne. "Really glad."

"Oh Neri that's great."


	14. Chapter 14

Ocean Girl: Her Mission Continues

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

14 A New Season

"Mera dear, wake up. We're getting close."

Mera turned over and sat up, the blanket snugging itself around her shoulders as she did. That had taken some getting used to—the pillows were made of what looked like woven reeds, but the blankets were made of silvery fabric and magically warmed themselves and tucked themselves in. Mera's attached itself to the shoulders of her dress when she stood up.

She got out of her sleeping cubby and stretched, and followed Onoelle into the front room.

The planet had been a blue star when she went to bed; now it looked like a jewel in space. Blue, brilliant blue, with a ring of cloudy crystal.

"Beautiful."

There was a free chair. Mera sat down and the blanket wrapped itself around her legs. She watched the planet slowly grow in the forward screens until it filled her vision.

The ship landed in the water, smooth as a runway but throwing up great clouds of steam and spray. It surfaced next to a long wooden dock, and moored with ordinary rope. Mera watched everything, running from one window to the other. The people tying the ship waved to her and she ducked back.

Finally the door opened and they stepped out onto the dock. People had gathered, maybe a dozen of them. Adults, but they cheered like children. Onoelle bowed laughingly to the whole group, and introduced Mera. She spoke for a long few minutes in the other language. Mera heard her name and Neri's.

Not understanding the words, Mera looked around. The wooden dock stood on a low sandy beach that went up to a grassy hill. The grass was faded, not the bright green Mera was used to. There weren't many people around, just the welcoming committee and a few walking in the distance. Closer, a little girl hopped up on a driftwood trunk to get a look at them, then ran when she saw Mera looking back. Birds circled overhead, and something splashed out of sight. The air smelled like salt water and plants she couldn't name.

Father's world?

"Mera? Home." Onoelle pointed to the cliff. She turned, swirling her dress, a childlike motion in a grown woman. The other people were leaving, with little Asian-ish bows to Onoelle, and Mera who could only bow back without understanding.

She turned to Rulmyr, "I'm to live with you?"

"As long as you wish to. When you have learned our language you can live anywhere you choose."

Mera nodded. "You have children of your own?"

"No."

Onoelle added, "Long have we wished..."

The words were different, but that was an expression any foster child knew. Mera nodded again, and smiled. "I will stay with you, a while anyway. There is much I need to learn about this world."

The world was distracting, a hundred sights and sounds and smells demanding to be investigated. A furred creature came up out of the water. It looked like—a panther was Mera's first thought, but its legs were too short and funny shaped. More like an otter, but definitely catlike when it sat down to lick water from its fur. Mera asked, "Dangerous?"

"Pet." Rulmyr told her, and said what it was in the ocean planet's language.

They walked home. There were no roads, only paths that seemed to have been made by people walking. No sounds of traffic either. There were boats, but none seemed to have engines. Mera looked back at the spaceship.

Guessing her thoughts, Onoelle said, "Long ago our people used the resources of our world without care. It almost destroyed our people. Since, we have found better ways to use technology in balance with the rest of the world. That learning has gone on for many lifetimes, and will continue for many more."

"The Earth people have only just started learning." Mera said.

Rulmyr said, "And they must learn for themselves. We will not force them. For that would make us their enemies, even as we try to help them."

"It has been hard for us, deciding what must be done for the opal planet, and what must not be done. That has been the work of our rulers and elders since the opal planet was discovered."

Mera was distracted by a lizard running across the path ahead of them. Higher on the hill a furry thing with round ears peered out between rocks. "...but what must I do? What do you need me and Neri for? You never said."

"We will. Your mission is important, but there is time for you to feel at home here."

Mera was left alone to explore her room. It was... different. One wall was open, just arches carved in the orange stone. There were vines growing through the gaps and across the ceiling. The bed was made of vines, a living hammock that spread out and then you tossed a thin mattress over it. Mera had one of the blankets from the ship, and a pillow. More pillows were piled in the corners, for sitting on the floor. In one corner a stream of water poured silently from the wall into a stone bowl that stayed full without overflowing.

There was no dresser, just cubbies cut into the rock of one wall. Mera pulled out clothes, dresses and leggings and shirts, all sorts of things. Some she wasn't sure how to wear. There was jewelry too. And books, a whole row of them on the top shelf.

She'd had rooms before; a few of the foster parents had made her nice rooms and given her things. They were the ones who thought she'd be a dream daughter, and they'd been the fastest to get rid of her.

An image projector sat on a little shelf. Mera held her hand over it and a—picture appeared. Her family. Father holding a baby who must have been Mera herself, and a woman with her face hidden as she bent to pick up her older daughter.

Father and mother. A _real_ father and mother.

"Opal planet! Opal planet!"

Mera looked outside. Down below, the tiny girl from the beach was standing, waving. She beckoned. Mera waved back, climbed out the window, and jumped down. She said firmly, "Mera. Not Opal Planet."

"Mera. I am Salali. Come!"

Mera looked back, saw Rulmyr in the window. He waved her to go.

"Where?"

Salali pointed and started chattering. Mera didn't understand a word, but she didn't really need to. Salali showed her trees with nests in them and swings hanging down, houses woven from the thinner trunks, and tents with people walking back and forth. Nobody seemed to be too interested in them, though everyone said hello to Lali.

On the beach a group of children were sitting around doing something with cut vines—Mera thought they were making baskets, but they also seemed to be eating a lot of the vines. Salali ran up to them, pointing back at Mera and saying, "Opal Planet!"

"Mera!" Mera corrected. That wasn't a nickname she wanted.

"Laeka." Scooped up Salali and hugged her. Sisters, obviously.

"Arran." Was a boy, dressed like the girls and wearing just as much jewelry. He was tall and slim and brown.

"Ilona." She held out her hand. She was paler than the others, with straight brown hair hanging to her knees. She took a breath and tried English, "We happy to meet you. We wait for you to come home."

Out to sea a whale breached and everyone turned to look. Laeka said, "Jali. Malaya."

A name, Mera guessed. "Your friend?"

"Friend. Come see!" She grabbed Mera's hand and tugged, and Mera went with her down to the water. They splashed into the surf and dived into an oncoming wave. The world opened out to three-dimensional blue haze as the sandy bottom fell away. It was full of sound, of darting fish, of brightly colored coral. A creature like a zebra-striped dolphin appeared out of the haze and Salali caught its dorsal fin and let herself be towed along. They were talking, Mera could hear it but couldn't understand. There were so many voices out there as loud and distinct as Charley's. Sonar hummed Mera's bones as the dolphin turned back to get a look at her. She held out her hands and it nuzzled her with a smooth nose.

They swam together. The children, the dolphin and a great whale who joined them when they reached deep water. Mera saw beautiful fish, giant shells, coral caves and sandbars and islands.

They came up on another beach at the edge of a silvery mangrove forest. There was a pyramid there, huge, on the beach. Mera stared at it. It was the biggest building she'd seen on the ocean planet, the only building with walls all the way around. And incongruously Egyptian.

"Pyramid." Ilona said.

"What is it for?"

Ilona tried a few words, gave up, and turned to talk to the others for a minute. Finally she said, "Where parents-of-all talk about important things. Pyramid important."

Mera nodded. Nothing she'd have to worry about then. She pointed, "Home?"

"Yes! That way!"

While they walked the ocean children tried to teach Mera their language by pointing at things and saying the words. Salali started it by communicating that her name was also the name of a certain bluish shell. Laeka's name meant 'wave' but there seemed to be several different words for 'wave,' for calm waves or stormy waves. Ilona had to draw in wet sand to show that the striped dolphins were called _ilonar_ and her name was the word for one of their babies. Arran took the stick and pantomimed that his name meant spear. He seemed quite proud of it.

It was like... Mera remembered walking away from the institute with the kids from Orca. Again, the people around her just assumed they were friends. Mera tried to trust it, but it was hard. Always, when kids acted friendly it was only for a little while.

Lali yelled and pointed. Down the beach something huge was coming out of the water. Mera gasped. The thing hauled itself onto the beach and shook a giant head. It looked like a walrus, but was tall as a house.

"Groaner." Ilona explained. "No danger." Then she mimed 'unless it sits on you!'

Mera was quite happy not to get any closer. The groaner was just looking around with a stupid expression on its face. It opened a giant mouth and went, "Wuuuh?" The kids were not alarmed. They sat down, so Mera did too, on a rock with a good view. There was more talking and pointing, and Mera decided the message was that groaners lived—somewhere else—but sometimes came up here because they got confused. They weren't any trouble as long as they didn't knock down any trees.

They waited a while. The groaner looked around some more and made unhappy noises. Arran wandered off and came back with a bunch of grape-like fruit for everybody. Finally Mera saw people coming. They shouted, waved their arms and red flags at the groaner trying to drive it back into the ocean. Finally it scooted back into the waves and vanished. The children walked home.

It was... a lot of excitement for one day, and Mera was feeling tired and homesick by the time she reached Rulmyr and Onoelle's cave. In the kitchen they were cooking dinner over a section of stone counter that heated itself. Mera hovered, afraid to try and help in case she blew something up. Onoelle noticed almost immediately and started showing her what everything was.

"It is frightening, to think of all the things I must learn."

"They will come, faster than you think." Onoelle said serenely. "Soon you will know our words. Then you can learn everything."

Everyone came out to the island for one last party. The new staff rotation was sending most of the kids back to land. Froggy was heartbroken at having to leave Helen after all that, but Zoe suggested he could build his own—and Helen herself had put some highly secret programs on a disk for her favorite human.

Vanessa and Mick were sitting and talking. Commander Byrne's job had expired, and Mick was mad he'd have to go back to a real school on land.

"Well why don't you tell your mom you want to go to the same school I'm going to? It's a good school, and my friend Jodie is there. We could start next year together."

Being Vanessa, this came out sounding like an order. Mick smiled. "I'll talk to her."

They became aware of a rustling in the bushes behind them. A loud whisper said, "Here we observe the mating ritual of the common bully! This rare species..."

"Brett. Bates." Vanessa said very loudly. She started to get up.

"Uh-oh."

"Danger danger!"

"Croikey!" Brett added with a lot more accent than he really had. He ran off down the beach with Froggy and Zoe, trailing a few more "crikey"s behind them.

Vanessa sat back down. "Well that's one thing I won't miss!"

Brett, Froggy and Zoe were wandering up the beach when Sam waved from the boat. "Hey! Come help me with something?"

"Sure." Brett called back.

When they got inside the cabin they found Dianne and Winston sitting around with drinks, and Sam fiddling with the undersea scanner unit. He handed Brett a fire extinguisher.

"I scanned for the titanium again... don't look like that. I wasn't changing my mind, I was checking. Without Neri to boost the scan it's not even a blip on the radar. Even if I did tell anybody about it, who'd believe me over the official map? And in case anybody wonders how we got such good results with this equipment... ready, Brett?" Sam stood up and dusted off his hands.

"Um, ready?"

"Ok." Sam turned the scanner on. It booted up normally, but a second later there was a very nasty popping sound and a puff of smoke.

Brett raised the fire extinguisher.

"Give it another minute..."

The unit burst into flames. Sam pulled the plug and Brett doused the whole thing with foam.

Dianne grinned. "Right. The quality of the scan was an anomaly produced by this faulty unit, which melted down before we could investigate it."

"Right."

"A nice solution, Captain Phillips. The clever quarry erases all sign of its presence. Or in this case, of the girls' presence."

"Well, that's all the signs I could think of. Thought you'd like the destruction. Now, dinner is probably ready back on the island."

Zoe understood that. "Translation, you want to talk to Doctor Bates."

"Translation, scram, you lot." Sam said without any anger.

Froggy and Zoe headed out, uninterested. Brett made a show of hiding in a closet, but Winston herded him out. "Let's go see if Neri and the others need help."

When they were up on deck, watching Winston and the kids walk away, Sam said, "How did you manage before Winston?"

"I hardly remember. Seems like it's always been like this, just me and the boys and Winston, and Neri. And you, now."

"Dianne..." Sam turned away to lean on the rail.

"What?"

"The new commander hasn't renewed my contract. Says he'll hire his own skippers. Byrne recommended me for a natural gas prospecting expedition—very environmentally friendly, the new rigs that extract twice the fuel with half the drilling. Twice the money, too."

"You're leaving?"

"Looks like."

"But... Sam."

Sam was looking distinctly uncomfortable. "I know. I really... really like you. But I can't give up this job. And I can't ask you to give up your job, and your home and... your children. All three of them, plus one who might come back anytime."

"I... see." Said Dianne, trying to look calm. She felt like she was back in high school, dumped, the same empty feeling. But... "You're right. I really like you, Sam, you've done so much for us and... I like you. I was hoping for..." She stole a look at Sam, who looked pretty miserable to. "Probably the same things you were hoping for. But I can't leave Orca. Say you'll apply for another job here at least."

"Already submitted, but it doesn't look good. So."

"So."

"Shall we be heartbroken kids and angst away on the boat all day, or mature adults and join the party?"

"So how are you doing?" Jason asked, "Since Mera left, I mean."

Neri tipped her head and smiled sadly. "Miss her. Charley too. But we will see her again."

"Hmm?"

"I know it."

Jason didn't question. He stretched his arms over his head and turned, looking around. The beach glowed softly under a cloudy sky. It would probably rain tonight. "Good. I'm glad. Mum and Brett will be too."

"What happens to you now? You stay on Orca?"

"Yeah they definitely want Mum to stay—she's been promoted to chief environmental officer! That means she has more power to decide what the people on Orca will do about the ocean and the reef."

"This is good!"

"Mmhm. We'll be away for a while—they're upgrading Orca, making it better, and everybody who's not a technician has to leave. When we get back, Mum starts her new job and I can finally start training for a _real_ job on Orca, and... who knows?"

"New times will come."

Joanne came out of the woods, looked around, and waved at them. "Food's ready! Come see!"

The food was brought from Orca—hot dogs currently skewered on sticks around a fire, and snacks. Neri provided a bunch of the tiny bananas that grew on the island. She'd provided cocoanuts too, and tried to teach Rocky how to open them. Rocky finally mastered it after breaking about twenty and getting pieces all over the place.

"Good job Rocky."

"Yeah, the wallabys'll thank you!" Vanessa picked up a broken piece and tossed it into the pond.

"Do wallabys even eat cocoanut?" Rocky asked meditatively, not even noticing the tone of Vanessa's voice. He was already munching away.

Kim saw Neri and Jason and waved. "Neri! Can I swing on the vine?"

Neri laughed and ran up into the nest to show her. "Come. Hold on here..."

"This... is higher than it looks."

From below Jason called, "I've done it. Worst thing that can happen is you hit your bum on the rocks!"

"Well if you're chicken..."

"Mick, don't start!"

"Oh, you did not!" Kim gripped the vine and stepped off into air. She hit the pond on her feet, stomped out, and gave Mick a look. "Your turn!"

Various other people groaned. Neri, sitting on a branch and peeling a banana, seemed to be enjoying the show. Winston and the younger kids arrived, grabbed food, and watched too, cheering both sides impartially. Then Zoe joined in the contest.

"Right, drinks are here." Sam said. He and Dianne were carrying a big cooler between them. He handed out sodas and juice, and said, "Ok, I'd like to propose a toast. Lots of toasts. Everyone can toast."

Neri jumped down and sat between Jason and Vanessa, who explained quickly what a toast was.

Brett waved half a cocoanut, "To Mera, I hope she's having fun up there."

"That works. To girls beating boys any day!"

"To programming." Was Froggy's suggestion.

"To love. In general. Nobody in particular." Joanne said.

"To things working out anyway." Dianne said.

"To the mainland, it doesn't know what it's in for when you all get shipped ashore." Sam said, "Ok, Winston, last one. You _must_ have a weird quote for the occasion."

Winston thought for a minute. "May our house always be too small to hold all our friends." There was a cheer, and various foods and drinks waved in the air. The effect was only slightly spoiled when Vanessa asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

School wasn't so bad. It was on the beach, and people came and went whenever they wanted, both students and teachers. Mera, used to being stuck in a desk for six hours, didn't see how it could possibly work. But she was learning. For every word she studied, three more seemed to sprout in her mind. Mera was in the same class as Salali, who thought that was just great.

The subjects were the same as on earth, except that science was all biology and all hands on, math was very strange because the only part you had to learn was the part a computer _couldn't_ do, and art was taken seriously. It seemed like everybody played music, even the five-year-olds. Most of the instruments were like nothing Mera had ever seen, but the music was beautiful.

The first words Mera learned were, "Come see what I found." Her friends were always saying that. A new cave, a bright green sea slug, or a shell as long as your arm. They spent a lot of time wandering around looking for things to see, or eat, or play with. They built nests in the trees, gathered plants to tempt the creatures of the forest into sight, and made things out of twigs and stones and pearls. The kids loved Mera's stories too, as she learned more words she could tell them about Cinderella or Superman, or the strange world where people live in houses with walls all the way around, and hardly ever go swimming.

At night people gathered around fires on the beach and talked, or went home to read or work on the computer.

That was the best thing. Having somewhere to come home to. Really, Rulmyr and Onoelle weren't so different from all the foster parents Mera had lived with over the years. They loved her, as best they could. Rulmyr taught her to cook in the kitchen, as opposed to cooking over fires. Onoelle answered endless questions about the ocean planet, and asked just the right ones about Earth. They both told her stories about her father.

Mera braced her feet and reached up, stretching as far as she could. She felt warm stone, lichen and—there! A little ridge, just big enough to hang onto. Now that she knew where it was she let go and dropped down to plan the last leg of the climb.

Laeka was already up there, on the highest rock on the cliff. She said the view was amazing. Mera just wasn't sure she could make it.

"Come on!" Laeka leaned down, her tail of hair streaming in the breeze.

Mera answered, clumsily but in the same language, "You climb rocks since very small. I did not!" She jumped, grabbed, found a foothold and boosted herself up.

They were on top of the world.

Beyond the pile of rocks the land fell away: the forest, the beach, the cliff. The pyramid, half-submerged now as the tide rose. Birds wheeled over the beach, looking for any clams they might've missed. Out of sight in one of the houses inside the cliff, someone was playing music and an otter barked cheerfully.

Mera stood up, balancing against the wind.

_Neri?_

_ Sister._

_ It's beautiful._

Together they looked through Mera's eyes. The sun dipped below the horizon and its last light came through the rings, spilling across the world.


End file.
